Friends?
by Hiroakki
Summary: Kiu, a girl who has lost all her memory, ends up in the Sand Village where she is taken in by Mari's family. Mari becomes her best friend until Kiu starts asking her questions about the strange red-headed boy who always sits alone at the playground they go to everyday. One day, Kiu finally decides to approach him. Follows the main story! Review if you like it :D
1. The Red-Headed Boy

**Gaara's childhood friend! How's that going to change Gaara? :D**

**I really wanted to read a good story about that, but I didn't find many so I decided to make one!**

**If I get good reviews and stuff I'll continue it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Red-Haired Boy

He's always sitting there, alone, by himself. I wonder why everyone is so afraid of him… He doesn't seem dangerous. I should ask Mari about that. She's my best friend after all. Well… only since like a week ago, since that's when her family found me outside, unconscious, with no memories of my past. Since then, she's been taking me along with her to the playground every day. The strange thing was that he was also always there. That boy with blood red hair, holding a teddy bear, sitting alone on the swing… I always want to approach him, but each time I try, Mari would just pull me away without telling me why. Today, we are playing with her other friends with a ball. She's pretty popular among the kids in this village.

"Hey, Mari…"

I want to know more about that red-haired boy…

"What is it, Kiu?"

She answers me cheerfully.

"Um… Well… I was always wondering why the boy over there is always alone…"

I point at the boy while asking her the question that's been on my mind. She immediately pulls my hand away.

"Are you crazy? Do you want him to kill us?"

She whispers frantically while pulling me further away from him. Kill us? Is that boy really able to do that? Why would he?

"Who is he?"

I'm still curious, you know.

"He's Gaara… The demon child…"

Demon child? He seems pretty innocent to me. I just think people are way too afraid of him for no apparently good reason.

"He doesn't seem that scary."

"You're not from here! You wouldn't understand!"

Mari is getting angry at me… I guess I should just drop the subject.

"Oh no! The ball!"

One of Mari's friends screams as the ball rolls to where Gaara is sitting.

"What do we do now…?"

Mari looks terrified. She lets go of me and backs away even further from where Gaara is. He then picks up the ball and tries to give it back to us. That's my chance to approach him! I'm pretty sure none of the others will anyway. I run towards him to go take the ball.

"Kiu!"

Mari tries to stop me, but I'm already way too far ahead. Besides, she doesn't dare get any closer. Gaara looks at me and hesitantly hands me the ball. I take it from him and give him a cheerful smile.

"Thank you, Gaara!"

He looks really surprised. He smiles back after a bit though. I don't get how people are afraid of such a sweet looking little boy.

"Do you want to come play with us?"

I ask him. I want to get to know him better. Besides, he could make some friends if he approaches other people. I hear Mari's friends whispering around me.

"Is she crazy…?"

"He's going to kill her…!"

"She's an outsider, she doesn't know anything…"

"She's probably just as dangerous as he is…"

Gaara looks at me.

"I think… your friends won't be happy if I play with them."

He says with a sad face. Well if they won't play with him, I will. I turn around and throw the ball at them. Mari catches it and looks at me with a frightened face. I turn back to face Gaara.

"Then, let's just play together, you and me. Who needs them, anyway?"

"You… want to play with me?"

I nod and smile at him. He smiles back. I hear all the kids going away. Did Mari leave too? It doesn't matter. I'll just tell her how nice Gaara really is and we'll all be friends after that!

"So, Gaara, do you usually just sit around on that swing?"

"Yeah…"

"You know, I don't remember ever sitting on a swing before."

"Never?"

"Maybe I did, but I don't remember anything from my past."

"Where are your parents?"

"Parents? I don't know if I have any."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize; it doesn't really matter, since I don't remember a thing. Oh, by the way, I'm Kiu."

I extend my hand towards him, waiting for a handshake. He looks at it in confusion. Doesn't he know what a handshake is? I've seen Mari's parents do it when someone came to visit. Mari also did it when she first introduced herself to me. He's still looking at my hand. I should help him out. I reach for his hand and take it in mine. I shake it while grinning.

"That's how you shake hands, Gaara."

He looks so surprised. I wonder if he can help me out in riding a swing. He seems like he's an expert at it. I let go of his hand.

"Hey, Gaara…"

"What is it?"

"Can you… teach me how to ride a swing? It seems like it's fun, but I don't know how to do it."

"You can sit on it and I'll push you… if you want."

"You will? Thanks a bunch!"

I run to the swing and sit on it. Gaara rushes to my side and starts pushing the swing gently. Soon after, he pushes it harder and I start laughing in joy. This is so much fun! After a while, he stops. I get off the swing and give him a hug.

"That was so fun! Thanks, Gaara!"

"N… No problem…"

I pull away from him.

"Gaara… Can we be… friends?"

He looks surprised again. It's like a day full of surprises for him.

"Friends? With me?"

"Who else, you dummy?"

I grin at him and he smiles the brightest smile I've ever seen in my life. It's even brighter than the one Mari had when one of the guys asked her to be his girlfriend. I think she's way too young for this, but really… Who am I to tell her that?

"So? Are we friends?"

"Of course!"

He answers cheerfully. Great! I'm friends with Gaara! I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends.

"It's getting really late. I should get back home before Mari's parents freak out."

That's what they usually do when Mari's late.

"Oh…"

Gaara looks down.

"Do want to walk me home? It's not that far."

Gaara immediately looks up and smiles. He nods and walks up to me. I take his hand and we head towards Mari's house.


	2. No Home

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! :D I never thought it'd be so fast O.O**

**So, as promised, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Home

"Here we are!"

I point at Mari's house as we get closer to the door. I hear voices from inside. It's Mari and her parents.

"Mom, dad! We can't let her in our house anymore!"

"I know sweetie, I tried to convince your mother before that taking in a homeless girl would cause trouble eventually."

"I never thought she'd approach the demon child!"

"We're not responsible for her anymore. She might be even more dangerous. We don't know anything about who she is!"

It goes on like that for I don't know how long. Gaara's hand tightens around mine and I look at the ground. It doesn't seem like I'm welcome in that house anymore. I don't think Mari will want to be my friend anymore either. All this because I wanted to be Gaara's friend? Well… That won't stop me from being his friend.

"Kiu?"

I look up at Gaara who has a concerned look on his face. How can I just abandon him anyway? He's so worried, instead of being angry at them for doing this because of him.

"On second thought, I don't think I'll go home today."

I turn around and drag Gaara away from Mari's house.

"Kiu…"

After running for a bit, I finally stop. I look at Gaara and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Even if they do that…"

My voice is all shaky. I can't control the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Even if they do that, I'll still be your friend, Gaara. I'll never leave you! Ever!"

I start sobbing out loud. How could they be so unfair to Gaara? I just don't understand! They're all just trying to do all these mean things so that he never gets to have any friends. I'm going to change that! I bring my hands up to try to dry up my tears. I feel a pair of small arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me close. I take my hands away from my face to find Gaara hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and cry even harder. I also hear him sniffling a little. We stay like this for a while until we both calm down. We finally pull away and wipe away our tears.

"I'm sorry…"

Gaara apologizes. For what? He never did anything wrong!

"It's not your fault, Gaara. It never was."

"Kiu, thank you… For everything. You're the first person who ever wanted to be my friend… And now this happens…"

"It's alright, Gaara. I told you, it's not your fault. I'm sure things will work out. Besides, they weren't my family to begin with. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with them for long."

"You know, you can come to my place, if you want."

"You sure? Your parents won't mind?"

Gaara looks down.

"My dad… doesn't care about me."

Doesn't care about him? What does he mean by that? Does his dad treat him like everyone else does? He looks so sad about it, I shouldn't press the subject for now…

"Well, what about your mom?"

I'm sure she's not like that, right?

"I don't have a mom…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Gaara…"

"It's okay; uncle Yashamaru takes good care of me. I'm sure he won't mind if you come over."

That's a relief. He has someone that cares about him. Besides me, of course…

"Lead the way, then!"

This time, Gaara's the one who takes my hand and brings me to where he lives. We head towards what I believe to be the Kazekage's mansion. I haven't been in this village for long so I don't even know who the Kazekage is supposed to be. All I know is that he's important and apparently rich.

"Isn't that the Kazekage's mansion?"

"Yeah. He's my father, you didn't know?"

"I've only been in this village for a week. I barely know anything about anything. All I know is that the Kazekage is some important person in the village. What is a Kazekage anyway?"

Gaara chuckles.

"A Kazekage is like the leader of the village. He's supposedly the most powerful ninja in the village."

"And you're his son? Shouldn't a leader who's responsible for a whole bunch of people be more caring towards his own son?"

Gaara shrugs. I guess there isn't really an answer for that. Or if there is, it's not something that simple to discuss. We finally arrive at the mansion and Gaara takes me inside. He drags me up the stairs. There are so many rooms in this place. Gaara finally stops in front of one of the rooms and opens the door. We both go in before he closes the door behind him. There are so many toys in this room!

"Gaara, is this your room?"

He nods. I've never seen so many toys in one place! This is awesome!

"Are all of these yours?"

"They are."

He doesn't really seem happy about the toys.

"You don't like them?"

"It's not that… I just don't like the person who got them for me."

"But… if that person got you all these toys, doesn't that mean that they care about you?"

"No… Not when they get me all these toys to keep me busy because they're too afraid I'd go on a rampage."

"Oh… well if you put it that way… Who needs those toys anyway? If the person who got them isn't worth it, then those toys aren't either!"

Gaara smiles at me and both of us start putting all the evil toys away. Those toys got what they deserved! We both lie down on Gaara's bed, exhausted from all the cleaning.

"You don't need those toys anymore, Gaara. Having me as your friend will keep away all that boredom!"

Gaara giggles.

"I bet."

"Who got you those toys, anyway?"

"…My father."

"Well that'll teach him not to do that sort of thing again."

Gaara looks at me and gives me a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Kiu."


	3. I'll Never Leave You

**I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'll Never Leave You

Someone knocks on Gaara's door. We both get up from his bed and look at each other.

"Who do you think it is?"

I ask Gaara. Gaara shrugs and goes to open the door. A very kind looking man comes in. Is that his dad? I don't think so… He looks too nice to be his dad.

"Yashamaru!"

Oh, so that's Yashamaru.

"How have you been, Gaara? And who do we have here?"

I rush to Gaara's side and hide behind him a little. What? I get a little shy around strangers who are older than me!

"This is Kiu, my friend. She's going to be staying here with us."

Gaara seems much more cheerful around that man. He does seem like a really nice guy.

"Are her parents aware of that?"

Yashamaru crouches a little to be at Gaara's and my eye-level.

"I don't think I have any."

Yashamaru looks at me with a little surprise. I try to hide even more behind Gaara.

"She doesn't have any memories from her past."

"That's unfortunate… Well, you can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure Gaara will be happy with some company."

"Thank you…"

Even if I'm shy, I don't forget to be polite. I'm excited about this. It's like an infinite sleepover! Well, until I find my own place.

"Well, I'll leave you two together then, since I have a mission I need to attend to. Gaara, why don't you show Kiu around?"

"I'll show her the roof! It's where we can see the entire village!"

"Perfect! Have fun, you two."

He then leaves us alone. The roof? That sounds like fun! I finally get out from behind Gaara and stand next to him. He looks at me.

"Why were you hiding behind me?"

"…I'm a little shy sometimes! Deal with it!"

"You don't seem shy with me."

"You're different…"

You're my age!

"Anyway, you talked about showing me the roof. Do you hang out there a lot?"

"Well, I spend most of my nights up there."

"Wait, you sleep on the roof?"

"I don't sleep…"

"At all?"

"Very rarely…"

"Why? How?"

"Well, you can say that there's this monster inside of me. It keeps me from sleeping. It's because of that monster that everybody's afraid of me…"

He looks down. He clenches his fists. A monster? So that's why everyone is acting all scared around him.

"Kiu, you didn't know?"

I shake my head.

"Are you… going to be scared of me too?"

He looks at me with a sad face.

"Well I'm not running, am I? So no, I won't be scared of you. You're my friend. Now show me that roof! From now on, you won't be spending your nights there alone, because I'll be there!"

Gaara instantly smiles after hearing that. He should smile like that all the time. I'll make sure he does!

Gaara takes my hand and takes me to where the roof is. We both stand close to the edge.

"Wow…"

"You like it?"

"This is awesome! You can see almost everything from up here!"

The houses in the village look like the doll houses that Mari and I used to play with. Gaara sits down on the edge, dangling his feet in the air. I do the same. I sit next to him on his left and playfully push his left leg with my right leg. He does the same and we both start giggling while having a mini feet war. I feel a cold breeze blow. Man, it's cold in the desert…

"Gaara, I'm cold."

Gaara moves closer to me until our sides are glued together.

"Better?"

His body heat is keeping me a little warmer.

"Definitely."

Just then, I hear something piercing through the air and getting closer to us. Before I could turn around, I hear the rustling of sand. Gaara seems alarmed. I look behind us and all I see is sand. Once it starts falling, I notice… Kunai knives? It seems like the sand stopped them from getting to us. Gaara gets up. He's looking at a man who's standing in the shadows, ready to throw more kunai knives at us. He's using some kind of weird magic trick to keep them floating in the air without touching them. Is that what people call jutsu? Gaara looks angry… and scared.

"Why… Why me…? Why is it always me?"

"Gaara…"

I get up and stand behind him. The man throws more kunai knives at us, but sand stops it again. Why is the sand doing that? Gaara then lifts his arm and… the sand moves along! So it's Gaara that's been controlling it! The sand then goes and wraps itself around the man in the shadows and… squashes him! The sound is sickening! The man is then dropped on the ground. Is he dead…? Gaara goes closer to the man. I follow closely behind. He takes off the man's mask and… it's… Gaara's uncle? Why? Why would he do that?

"Yashamaru…"

Gaara sounds like he's about to cry. I feel like I'm about to cry too… How could Yashamaru do something like this?

"Yashamaru… why? Why were you trying to kill me?"

"It was an order… By your father."

Blood is seeping out of every orifice of his body.

"Father? Why… would he want me dead…?"

Gaara… It feels like he's going to break down any second. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me. He's… crying. I feel my own tears falling down my cheeks. His own father… How could a father ever order someone to assassinate his own son?

"You were born… to be possessed by the Sand Shukaku… Until today, you have been watched over as an experimental subject… However, you are yet unable to control the powers of the living spirit Shukaku… Before long, your existence will become too dangerous to the village itself… We simply couldn't let that happen…"

"Then… then you had no choice… It was because of father…"

Gaara looks back at Yashamaru.

"No… You're mistaken…"

What…?

"Yes, I did receive Kazekage-sama's orders… but… I would've declined if I wanted to…"

But he didn't decline… Does that means…?

"Gaara… Deep down inside… I must've always… resented you for coming into this world, stealing life away from my beloved sister…"

Gaara lets out a hiccup. This is way too painful for him! How could anyone be so cruel!

"I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento… but I couldn't…"

"Stop it!"

I can't take this anymore!

"Can't you see that you're making Gaara suffer? He never asked for any of this!"

Both of them look at me.

"Kiu…"

"You're a foolish little girl… Soon, you'll leave him too… When you notice how dangerous he is…"

"I'm not like you…"

"Nobody ever loved him and nobody ever will. Now… please die…"

Yashamaru opens his vest to reveal a bunch of papers. Before I could realize what they were, a big explosion occurs and the shockwaves send me flying to the edge of the roof. I think I hit my head… My ears are ringing from the sound of the explosion. I close my eyes to try to stabilize my breathing.

After a bit, the ringing in my ears starts to disappear and I hear… crying. Gaara's crying… I get up, feeling a bit dizzy, and get closer to Yashamaru's unrecognizable body. The smell is horrible. A terrible headache starts pounding in my skull and I feel as if something has entered me. My head…! What is this? I get away from Yashamaru's dead body and the headache instantly leaves me. Did I get the headache because of the dead body? Wait… Somehow… I know how to use that technique he used to keep the kunai knives floating in the air. How's that possible? I never learned any jutsu before. I barely even know what a jutsu is! It doesn't matter right now; there are more important things right now.

I see Gaara kneeling on the floor, his head hanging low. I go to where he is and notice blood coming down from his forehead. I crouch down in front of him and look closely at what's causing the bleeding. It looks like a kanji. Ai… Love. Gaara needs it the most right now.

"Gaara…"

"Get away from me!"

He pushes me and looks away. I get closer and hug him. I start crying too.

"And where would I go if I left…? You're the only person I have in this world… Don't push me away, Gaara… Please…"

Gaara sobs harder and buries his face in my clothes.

"What Yashamaru said… He's wrong… As long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you. I'll always love you Gaara…"

"Kiu… I'm sorry… I don't want you to go away…"

We stay like this until we both calm down and then we pull away.

"Haha… My clothes are soaked because of all the crying. Yours are too."

"Yeah… Kiu, you're bleeding!"

"I am? You are too…"

"Yeah, but you it's your head. I did it to myself, you didn't."

"It must've happened when I hit it from the explosion… Let's go inside and take care of all of this."

I take Gaara's hand and we both go inside. I'm still a little confused about what happened when I was close to Yashamaru's body. Can I really do that flying kunai technique? I'll have to talk to Gaara about it. He probably knows more about jutsu than I do.

* * *

**So, how was it? We're getting to know more about Kiu and the relationship between Gaara and her is growing!**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	4. Gaara's Siblings

**Yay, Chapter 4! I was about to give up this story, but then I thought it'd be really irresponsible of me to do that XD**

**Besides, I'm getting positive feedback, so I should do an effort. Thanks again for all the positivity it really encourages me to write more! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gaara's Siblings

Since I have no clothes of my own, Gaara gives me some of his to change into. We both go get cleaned up and, somehow, I know how to bandage up my head and his forehead, even though it's the first time I do it. It's like… I know how.

"Akia, you're really good at it. Almost as good as… Yashamaru…"

"Yashamaru?"

So that's it… I must've absorbed that knowledge from him too. Is that how people learn jutsu? That's weird.

"Hey Gaara, how do you learn jutsu?"

"Jutsu? Well… It takes training, mostly. Other ways is when you have a Kekkei Genkai."

"A Kekkei Genkai? I feel like I've heard of it before…"

"A Kekkei Genkai is an inherited skill, a bloodline limit."

"Is your control over sand a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Not really… I have that control because of the Shukaku."

"…Is it normal for someone to learn jutsu by absorbing it from a dead body?"

"What…? I've never heard of something like that before. Why do you ask?"

"I think… that's what happened to me when… I got closer to Yashamaru's dead body…"

Even though I still didn't try the flying kunai technique, I just feel like I know how. I also know how to treat wounds almost at professional level when it's my first time ever treating it.

"Do you think that maybe it's your clan's Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

It could be my clan's Kekkei Genkai. I don't really remember anything about them, so… It is a possibility. Does that mean if I'm close to a really strong ninja's dead body, then I'll become a really strong ninja too? That would be awesome! But then again, I don't like seeing people die…

"Kiu… I have a feeling that a lot of assassination attempts are going to come my way… It'll be dangerous for you to stay with me…"

"What are you trying to say? You want me to leave?"

"…It'd be safer for you."

"No it won't. You're the only person I have in this world… I only trust you… Besides, if anything happens, I know you'll protect me, right?"

"Of course! I'll do anything to keep you safe!"

"I know you will."

"You know, it's getting late. You should go to sleep. You can have my bed."

"You don't want to try to sleep too?"

"It's better if I don't…"

"At least sit next to me on the bed. I… don't want to be alone after all that's happened tonight."

Gaara pats my head and smiles.

"Alright, I won't leave you alone."

Good! I'm really scared after all that's happened. I mean, I saw a man die in front of me after trying to assassinate my best friend! I'm just happy that that friend is safe and sound… and that he's smiling again. I get up on Gaara's bed and he lies down next to me.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep."

"Lying down doesn't mean that I'll sleep."

"You got a point there."

We're both lying on our sides, facing each other. We take each other's hands into our own, finding safety and comfort in each other. I feel my eyelids becoming heavy. After a while, I finally end up falling asleep.

I open my eyes… My head feels groggy from hitting it last night… Where am I again? Oh, yeah… Gaara's room… Gaara… I look around. Where's Gaara? Gaara? Did something happen to him while I was asleep? No way! Gaara! I feel my panic rising. I have to find him!

I run towards his room's door and rush outside. I bump into something or someone and fall on my butt.

"Ow…"

"Who are you?"

I look up and see a boy that looks older than both Gaara and me. He has similar hair to Gaara but his is brown.

"I… I'm… sorry… I…"

I'm being shy again… I need to go find Gaara, but I don't know how to tell this guy. I don't even know who he is! And he asked me about who I was… Should I tell him? I should… I mean he probably lives here, right? Or maybe… he's the one who took Gaara away! No… Gaara is probably much stronger than him…

"Hey! I asked you who you were, don't just space out like that!"

He flicks my forehead.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"What's going on here?"

A girl voice?

"Temari, there's a little brat here who came out from Gaara's bedroom and she won't say who she is."

The one he called Temari approaches us and looks at me, surprised to find me there probably… I feel tears welling up in my eyes. From the pain in my forehead, to the embarrassment of being in front of two strangers, and… to the fact that Gaara's not here. I then see a hand extend in front of me. I look up and realize that it's Temari's.

"Come on, get up."

I take her hand and she helps me get up.

"Wait, is she wearing Gaara's clothes?"

The guy comments while pointing at me.

"I… I didn't have any… clothes to change… so he gave me some…"

"Change? Why?"

Temari asks me while dusting off some dust that stuck to me from falling down.

"The real question should be how? I mean Gaara? Lending clothes to someone? Since when did he ever get that close to anybody without killing them?"

"Gaara's not like that!"

They both look at me, surprised that I actually had an audible voice. That guy made me angry! How could he talk like that about Gaara? I look down before continuing what I have to say.

"Gaara is… a very nice person…"

"Are we talking about the same person…?"

"Shut it, Kankuro."

Temari punches Kankuro in the back of his head. That must hurt…

"So, are you Gaara's friend?"

She asks me after looking back at me.

"Yeah… He's my best and only friend…"

They both look even more surprised than when they found me on the floor.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened yesterday, and why your head is bandaged?"

"Well… Someone… tried to assassinate Gaara yesterday… So…"

"Wait what? Why would someone want to assassinate Gaara?"

"All I understood was that Gaara's dad wanted him dead… because he was dangerous… But that's not true!"

I feel tears roll down my cheeks as I remembered the things that happened last night, and how Gaara was really hurt by it.

"It's alright, don't cry…"

Temari wipes away my tears.

"We still don't know who that kid is…"

I hear Kankuro mumbling under his breath. I should really answer them, I guess…

"I'm Kiu…"

"Where are your parents? Do they know that you're here?"

Temari asks me while brushing my hair with her fingers.

"I don't know… I don't remember… if I even have any parents…"

"Is this brat in her right mind?"

"Kankuro, I told you to shut up."

"Kiu…?"

That voice… Gaara! I look to my right and I find him standing a little further away from us. He's looking at us with a very confused face.

"G… Gaara…"

Temari stutters.

"Gaara!"

I cry out his voice as I run towards him and hug him. I sob as he pats my back to comfort me.

"What's wrong? What happened? Kiu? Why are you crying?"

"I… I thought you were gone! I thought someone hurt you!"

I sob harder.

"Don't worry, I was just trying to get some food for you, but then I heard you talking to… them."

I finally stop crying and I pull away from Gaara. I look at the two people who were talking to me before. They look really shocked… and scared.

"You mean Temari and Kankuro? They tried to help me… They were just confused seeing me in your room. Who are they though?"

"I'm his… older sister. Kankuro here is my little brother and Gaara's older brother…"

Temari stutters. That's why she's so nice. She's like Gaara. But Gaara is nicer… I don't get how Kankuro is Gaara's older brother though… He's nothing like him! He's so mean… But wait… Are his siblings also afraid of him? How could they be like that? They're family!

"How long is this brat- I mean, your friend is staying here?"

"I don't know."

Gaara answers his brother with a little hostility in his voice. I guess they really aren't on really good terms with each other.

"I think it's fine for her to stay as much as she likes… If you two are hungry, I'll go bring you something to eat."

"No-"

"Thanks, Temari! I was getting hungry."

I cut Gaara off since I am really hungry… Now that I think about it, last time I ate was yesterday at Mari's house… which seems like a really long time ago. Gaara looks down to the floor in front of his feet and starts fidgeting a little.

"Fine… Thank… you…"

He said that so quietly that I doubt if Temari actually heard him. I look up at Temari and I see a little surprise on her face. She then heads downstairs and I spot a little smile on her face. So she did hear it. Maybe deep down, she wants to be closer to her brother, but their dad probably keeps filling their heads with lies about Gaara. Gaara then takes my hand and brings me back to his room. Kankuro's eyes follow us as if we're from a different planet or something. I still can't believe him and Gaara are related.

* * *

**I've always seen Temari as a caring sister, even when she was afraid of Gaara. Don't you guys think so?**

**Review and all that stuff :D Thanks for reading see you next week!~**


	5. If I Hadn't Met You

**I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is...**

**I hope the content makes up for it XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: If I Hadn't Met You

"Hey, Gaara, what's the Academy?"

It's been a few weeks that I've been staying at Gaara's place, and I've been hearing Temari and Kankuro talking about the "Academy" all the time. They seem to be going to that place every day. It seems like a really important thing.

"The Academy? The one Temari and Kankuro go to?"

"Yeah… Is it an important place or something?"

"The Academy is a place where they train people to become ninjas. You learn how to fight and control your chakra to make simple jutsu."

"So… Temari and Kankuro are training to become ninjas?"

"Exactly."

"Are you going to go the Academy too?"

"I would but…"

Gaara looks down.

"They won't let you…?"

"Yeah…"

There should be a way to attend the Academy…

"What if we both apply? I mean, it would be good for both of us to control our abilities right?"

"There wouldn't be any problem if you apply, but they won't let me apply."

"But… I want both of us to go…"

We have to both get in. It might also help me know more about where I come from. It will also help Gaara control his sand better. He'll be so strong if he does. Maybe…

"Temari can help us!"

"Temari? She won't help…"

Why is he so against getting along with his siblings? Well… I understand not wanting to get along with Kankuro, but Temari really cares. She's just a little afraid to show it. Probably because of their dad…

"She will. I know she'll at least try."

"Kiu…"

"Too late!"

I get up and run out of Gaara's room and head for Temari's. I knock on her door and she opens is after a few knocks.

"Ah, Kiu? What's wrong? You need something?"

"Well… I have a favour… to ask you…"

"A favour…?"

"Yeah… You see, I know that you and Kankuro go to the Academy… and… well…"

"You want to go too?"

"Not just me… Can both Gaara and me go?"

"Gaara…?"

She avoids making eye contact with me.

"I think it'll be good for him to control his sand… I mean… He would be less feared if he doesn't lose control… when he's all emotional and stuff…"

Temari sighs and finally stops avoiding my pleading gaze.

"I guess you're right on that point… But, why do you want to become a ninja? Is it just to be with Gaara?"

"Well, that's one reason, but… I also want to know a little more about my weird power absorb jutsu from dead people… Maybe I'll be able to know more about who I really am…"

"You did say that you lost all of your memories… But, wait… How do you remember your name?"

"Oh… that… Well, Mari told me that when they found me, I was in a state of shock and I was mumbling 'Kiu, you have to get away. I have to get away.' I was probably repeating something that someone told me, well at least that's what Mari's parents assumed."

"Well, whatever you went through before must've been traumatizing enough to make your brain erase it all. You sure you want to know what happened to you before you lost your memory?"

"…I would like to know… So… can you help us out?"

Temari sighs again. She's sighing a lot more than usual.

"I'll go talk to father and try to convince him that it'll help Gaara be in better control. If that doesn't work, I'll go talk directly to the Academy. And if that doesn't work either, I really don't know what else to do."

I give her one of my biggest, happiest smiles.

"Thank you so much, Temari!"

I hug her tightly.

"Okay, okay, calm down there, Kiu!"

I let go of her and rush back to Gaara's room. I find him standing at the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Gaara's face changes to a deep red and he looks flustered.

"N… No I wasn't!"

"You were, weren't you?"

I giggle as his cheeks turn a darker shade of red. They're so cute, I just want to kiss them! Or pinch them, one or the other. How about both? I pinch his cheeks, which makes them even redder.

"Ow, ow! Kiu, cut it out!"

I let go of them and kiss his right cheek.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"I don't know! I just couldn't help it, because I'm so happy and you cheeks were just so adorable."

He gives me a little smile as he rubs his sore cheeks.

"So… do you think we'll be able to get into the Academy?"

"Temari will do everything she can for us to go there, so I'm pretty sure we will."

"How come you're so optimistic about everything?"

"Because… Every time something bad happens, something much better comes out of it. I mean, if I wasn't kicked out of Mari's house, I wouldn't be here, with you, all the time. And now, we're going to both attend the same Academy to become strong ninjas and we'll be best friends forever! How to not be optimistic when thinking of all this?"

Gaara smiles a much bigger smile and nods.

"You're right, I don't know what I would've ended up being if I hadn't met you…"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think of how the story is going so far!**

**Do you like Kiu? I find that she's one of the brightest characters I created,**

**As always, thanks for reading, and see you next week! :D**


	6. Gaara's Father

**I ****literally wrote this chapter at the last minute... I am so busy with school, and I'm probably getting a job soon so it's going to be really hard to post weekly :(**

**I hope you still like this chapter nonetheless!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Gaara's Father

"So, I talked to father…"

Gaara, Temari, and I were gathered in Gaara's room. She's finally starting to open up to her brother a little. And now, she is going to tell us if we can attend the Academy.

"And? What did he say?"

I'm a little nervous about the answer to my question, but I really want to know if our request was granted. Gaara also looks eager to know. He's been fidgeting since Temari came in.

"He… didn't agree…"

No way… Gaara looks down.

"I knew it… He will never agree to letting me be around other people…"

"Gaara…"

I take his hand in mine. I look back a Temari.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Well… He said that he wanted to meet you… then, he said that you might change his mind."

"Meet me…?"

"No!"

Gaara firmly says while frowning.

"But Gaara, it could be the only way."

"I won't let Kiu anywhere near him."

Temari lowers her gaze. She's kind of right, though. It could be the only way.

"I'll meet him."

"I won't let you…"

"Don't worry, Gaara. He only wants to talk. Besides, Temari is going to be with me."

"…Fine."

He's still frowning. I hate making him angry, but there's no better choice right now. Maybe I can actually make his father accept him? That would be awesome too! Temari gets up and heads for the door. She then turns around and looks at me.

"You're coming?"

"Oh! We're meeting him now?"

"Better get things done quickly, don't you think?"

"R… Right."

I wasn't expecting it to be so quick… I'm kind of nervous… I look at Gaara and he has this expression of shock and worry, while looking at Temari in disbelief. That's a lot of emotions in just one look. I wonder how I'm so good at reading his expressions. In fact, he's the only one that I can immediately understand how he feels. Well, this is not the time to daydream! I need to get this conversation with Gaara's dad over with. I go and follow Temari who leads me down the stairs. We go through a bunch of halls and then we arrive in front of a closed door.

"Now, Kiu. I want to tell you a few things that you should take into consideration when being around the Kazekage. First, you have to always address him as Lord Kazekage. Second, you can't interrupt him under any circumstances. Finally, you have to always agree with what he says and not openly oppose him. Got it?"

I nod, even though I completely blanked out at everything she just said. Mostly because it was too much information for my brain to take… It's probably also because I'm really nervous right now… But I have to talk to him… For Gaara's sake. Temari knocks on the door.

There's a short silence, until a voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

I gasp a little. I'm way more nervous than I thought. My hands are sweating, my knees are slightly shaking, and my mouth is dry. My voice will also be probably really shaky too. Temari opens the door and goes in first. I follow closely behind her. I look past Temari and I find some kind of see-through curtain that separates us from a man wearing a long white robe, with a white and blue hat. Looking at him more closely, he has similar features to Kankuro. He's sitting on a pillow, with two people sitting on each side of him. I bet those two are ninja.

"Lord Kazekage, I have brought Kiu here to you, as you requested."

Wow, Temari sounds so formal talking to her own father. Are they always like that? Do Kankuro and Gaara also act this way around their father? I bet Gaara doesn't even get close to his father. He doesn't like him very much with all those murder attempts.

"So… This is the girl who's been living in my house for the past few weeks."

He's talking about me isn't he… I feel like my tongue is stuck in my throat; I can't seem to be able to say anything.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage. Her name is Kiu."

"Kiu…"

"Y… Yes sir…"

I was able to say something! Man, that took so much energy… I look up at the Kazekage and find him staring right at me. I instantly lower my gaze.

"From what Temari told me, you are trying to attend the Academy with Gaara. Correct?"

"Yes…"

My voice is so small right now that I'm surprised he can actually hear it.

"Why?"

Why? I wasn't expecting him to ask me why! Now I have to actually give an answer that's longer than two words! Well, I want to say that it's because he has every right to attend the Academy, that I want to be able to attend it with him because we're best friends, and that it will be good for him so that he gets good control over his sand.

"Well… Why not…?"

Great… That's all I am able to say after all that thought process!

"You do know that he's a monster, don't you?"

A monster? That's one thing Gaara isn't!

"All I know is that there's a monster inside of him… That doesn't mean he's a monster."

I feel Temari nudging me. I look up at her and I see her putting her index finger on her lips. She wants me to shut up? But… I can't shut up if someone is badmouthing Gaara!

"Interesting. You are certainly the only person that thinks in that particular way. At least, the only person who firmly believes that."

The only one? I'm sure Temari also thinks like me, right? Maybe not before, but, now, she's actually less afraid of Gaara, and she tries to take care of both of us as much as she can.

"It will be quite interesting to see how you two try to fit in at the Academy."

Wait… Is he agreeing to let us attend the Academy?

"But I warn you, if I get any complaints regarding Gaara putting the life of the other students in danger, both of you will be… terminated."

Terminated? What does that mean? Whatever it is, it sounds pretty bad. But we made it! Gaara and I will be able to attend the Academy together, and become strong ninja. Then, we'll be best friends forever! This is exactly how I imagined it! Except the terminated part… I'll have to ask Temari about that.

"Lord Kazekage, are you sure about this?"

Temari's voice is shaking a little. Is terminated such a bad thing?

"Temari, I have made my decision. They will both start attending the Academy next season. Which is, conveniently, next week. I will talk to the Academy about letting Gaara attend, and ask them to relate to me every move he makes. It is all for the sake of the village."

"…Yes, Lord Kazekage."

"You are both dismissed."

Temari takes my hand and drags me out of the Kazekage's office. When she closes the door, she looks at the floor.

"Was this such a good idea…?"

"What do you mean, Temari? Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Kiu, you don't get, do you?"

"What do you mean? All I didn't get was the terminated part, other than that it all sounded pretty good!"

"It is that part that makes everything bad! He means that he's going to have you both killed if Gaara loses control and puts someone in danger! You know how easily that could happen…"

"…Kill us?"

Man, that's harsh… I didn't really get it at first, but now that Temari told me…

"Gaara won't do that."

That is what I firmly believe, though. I know Gaara won't put anyone's life in danger.

"How would you know? It's out of anyone's hands, even Gaara's…"

"Gaara can control it! He's stronger than you think!"

"…Kiu. I really hope you're right."

"Let's keep it a secret from Gaara, though. I don't want him to worry."

"Yeah, you're right. We can't have him lose control over his emotions."

* * *

**Yay! Attending the Academy!**

**By the way, am I the only one who's really sad that Naruto is ending soon? I mean, really? I was in shock when I heard the news...**

**But Naruto will always have a special place in my heart!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter :D**

**Review! :)**


	7. First Day

**So sorry that I'm not updating more often...**

**It may sound like an excuse, but finals are really close, so I'm basically swimming in a pile of projects and papers to write.**

**I hope this chapter is interesting enough to compensate for the lack of updates!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Day

"So, you did it?"

Gaara looks a little surprised that we were actually able to convince the Kazekage to letting us go to the Academy.

"How many times am I supposed to repeat it to you?"

"Are you… sure? So… We can attend the Academy?"

"Yes, Gaara! Aren't you happy? We'll be together the whole time while learning cool new moves and we'll become super strong together!"

Gaara's face starts to slowly switch from a surprised look to a wide smile. He then runs towards me and, before I could react, he gives me a huge hug, which makes us both fall on the ground. He doesn't let go, though. I've never seen him so happy, I can't help but laugh out of joy.

"Kiu! Y-You did it! We're going to go the Academy together! You're the best!"

"I'm glad you're happy Gaara, but you're a little heavy!"

I was saying this while giggling. I'm also really happy about this situation, but, at the same time, in the back of my mind, the Kazekage's words echo… Terminated… We just have to be careful! Besides, Gaara won't easily go down, he's way too strong.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to your celebrations. I have some things I need to attend to."

Temari gets up and heads for the door. I really should thank her for everything. After all, without her, we wouldn't have been able to even consider the possibility of attending the Academy.

"Temari!"

She turns around and looks at me.

"Thank you… for everything…"

Her eyes widen a little bit. Then I hear a little mumbling from behind me. A little mumbling that sounds like a 'thank you'. Temari's eyes widen even more. She heard it too! It was Gaara wasn't it!

"Y… You don't have to thank me! I did it because I wanted to! Anyways, if you ever need anything, just tell me!"

She leaves in a hurry.

"Hey, Kiu?"

I turn around to look at Gaara, who's still smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when are we going to go to the Academy?"

"Next week!"

His smile disappears and panic runs through his face.

"W-What? Next week? Isn't this going too fast? How are we supposed to get ready for this?"

"Stop panicking, we'll just go and see when the time comes."

"How come you're so calm about this? You're not worried?"

"Not really. I'm just really looking forward to it! I mean, we'll learn so many new things, and meet so many new people, and get so many new friends!"

"…Friends? I don't think that'll happen… Not as long as you hang out with me…"

"Well then, it's their loss! I won't ever leave you, even if no one ever talks to me again. As long as you still want me as your friend, I'll always be."

Tears start welling up in Gaara's eyes.

"Kiu… We'll always be together right? No one will ever break us apart right?"

I hold Gaara's shoulders and look him straight in the eyes.

"No one ever will! I promise you, Gaara. I'll always be there!"

A small smile appear on Gaara's face and he nods. I smile back. Gaara, I really will always stay with you. Nothing will ever make me leave you.

It's finally today… The day that Gaara's been worrying about for the past week… Now that it's actually here, I'm a little bit worried myself…

We haven't let go of each other's hands since we left the Kazekage mansion. Now, we're in front of the Academy, standing a little far from all the other kids. It's mostly because the kids and their parents didn't really want to stand too close to Gaara. Now that I think of it, we're the only ones that don't have our parents with us. The Kazekage probably doesn't want to show up… Oh well, we'll just have to deal with everything by ourselves! We don't need to depend on anyone but each other.

My gaze wonders over all the kids that will probably be in the same class as us. I recognize some of them that Mari introduced me to when we were still friends.

"Come on, Mom, Dad! We're going to be late!"

Wait… I recognize that voice… It's coming from behind me. Could it be? This is definitely Mari's voice. I turn my head around and I see her dragging her parents along with her. She doesn't notice Gaara and me, and heads for where all of her friends are. She's still as popular as ever.

"Kiu… Are you alright?"

I turn my head to face Gaara. He's worried… He probably noticed Mari, too.

"Don't worry, I'm over it! I mean, I have a much better friend now, anyway."

That's true, and I do believe in what I just said, but it still hurts to be betrayed by the person you thought was your friend.

"If you say so…"

I turn my gaze back to Mari, who's now engaged in some kind of conversation with her group of friends. I notice how one of them is talking to her and pointing at us. She turns her head towards where the guy pointed at. Our eyes meet. She then almost immediately starts dragging her friends further away so that we don't see them anymore. It's just as I thought. She definitely doesn't think of me as a friend anymore. More than anything, I think that it's the reason behind why she's ignoring me that makes me the most angry. If me being Gaara's friend is making her that way, then she's not worth being friends with.

"Ow, Kiu! You're squeezing my hand a little too much…"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Gaara…"

I loosen my grip on his hand. I guess I unconsciously squeezed his hand a little too much…

"Hey, is that our sensei?"

I turn my gaze to where Gaara is looking. I see a man coming out of the Academy. He's a little tanned, and he's wearing a headband. I think it's what all ninja wear. His hair is brown and very short that it looks like a lot of little spikes are sticking out of his head. He takes out a sheet of paper and clears his throat.

"Hello everyone, I will be one of the sensei of some of the new students. If I call your name, it means that I will be your sensei until you graduate. When I call your name, come to the front."

"Wait, there's more than one class?"

I whisper to Gaara.

"If that's the case, then… we might not be in the same class?"

Gaara looks at me with a worried face.

"No, we'll definitely be together!"

"Ahem… So, the students that will be in my class are…"

He says a few names, from which I recognize only Mari's.

"And… G-Gaara…"

The teacher hesitates at Gaara's name. There are a few whispers of shock. Gaara looks at me with a panicked face.

"Go on, Gaara. It'll be alright, I'll be there when he calls my name."

We finally let go of each other's hand, and he starts walking forward. People immediately got out of his way. It was more like they were running away… I follow him until I at the front of the crowd of kids and parents still waiting. He keeps looking at me with a lot of worry apparent on his face. I just give him a smile, trying to be as positive as possible.

The sensei calls out other names, but mine still doesn't show up. What if we really won't be in the same class? I can't let Gaara be alone in the same class as Mari and her group of friends! Who knows how horrible they'll be to him? I have to protect him from all their evil schemes! I can't just leave him alone!

"Kiu? Is Kiu here?"

Wait, what? Was that my name? Did I not hear it because I was worrying too much? I look up at Gaara and he motions for me to come over. It seems like he's been trying to get my attention from the first time the teacher said my name.

"Is Kiu here?"

"Y-Yes! It's me… Sorry…"

I go up in front and stand next to Gaara.

"W… Well, pay more attention next time."

"Yes, sir…"

He's probably surprised that I chose to stand next to Gaara, since everyone else was at least standing two peoples' length away from him. I'm just glad we're in the same class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, please :D**

**I really love knowing what you guys think!**


	8. Ex-Friend, New Enemy

**Sorry again for taking so much time to update!**

**After I'm done with finals, I'll be posting more often.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ex-Friend, New Enemy

"Hey Gaara, let's take the seat back there next to the window!"

Gaara nods and lets me drag him up to where the seat is. Right when I reach the row where I wanted to sit, I see someone rush in front of me and shove me out of the way. Even though the shove was pretty strong, I managed to keep my balance.

"Hey…!"

I look at the person who pushed me, and I see Mari and a guy that I've never seen before take the spot that I wanted. She completely ignores the fact that I'm there.

"Kiu, are you alright?"

I turn my head and find Gaara looking at me with a worried face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

I look back at Mari and glare at her. She's still not paying attention to me. I start seeing sand slowly making its way towards Mari and the boy she's with. No way… Gaara wouldn't…! Wait, where is that sand coming from anyway? I look around and find out that the windows are open. Well that explains it… My attention goes back to Gaara, who looks pretty angry. If I don't stop him, his dad will learn about this and… Without thinking any further, I take his hand and drag him to some other seats which happen to be in front of those I wanted.

"Here, Gaara! This is a much better place!"

I make him sit down in the seat closest to the window, and I sit next to him. He looks at me with a surprised face.

"Kiu… Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me. I mean, look at that view!"

Okay, the view is nothing special, but I just need to get his attention away from Mari and her friend.

"Is everyone seated?"

The teacher starts scanning the room with his eyes, looking for anyone who might not have found a seat yet. I look around and find that there is a girl who's looking around nervously. She has short light green hair, and yellowish eyes. She's also wearing huge round glasses that almost reach all the way down to her mouth. I notice that the only seat available is next to me. She's probably scared to come here…

"You're Yukari, right?"

The sensei is probably addressing that girl. She lets out a small gasp, and looks at the sensei while fumbling around with her feet.

"Um… Yes… That's my name…"

She stutters a lot. She's probably really shy.

"Well, Yukari, why don't you go sit there next to Kiu?"

More than a question, it sounded more like an order… Yukari looks at the floor and slowly nods. She makes her way to the row that we're sitting in. She looks at me, and I give her a cheerful smile. I feel like I need to make her know that I'm actually a friendly person. She gives me a shy smile, and sits next to me.

"Now that everyone is finally seated, I will talk to you about the classes you'll be taking during your time here. You will have school six days a week, unless there is a special circumstance…"

The sensei goes on about what the special circumstances might be. Ow! Something hit the back of my head… I rub my head and look at the floor behind me. A pen? Did the person behind me drop it? I pick it up and turn around to give it to whoever dropped it. It's Mari… I put it on her desk, and she looks at me with a lot of disdain. I turn back to the front.

A few minutes later, something hits the back of my head again. I turn around again, and it's the same pen. Is she doing this on purpose? Good thing Gaara is fully concentrated on what sensei is saying, because he would've probably been really angry if he found out that Mari is hitting me with her pen. Well, I just won't pick it up then. She won't be getting it until the end of class.

A few seconds later, I feel something hitting my head again. I turn around and find an eraser on the floor. Is she going to do that with every single thing she has? If I ignore her, maybe she'll stop…

"Kiu, is everything alright?"

Gaara whispers to me. He doesn't know that Mari's bothering… Let's keep that way.

"Nothing! Let's pay attention to what the teacher is saying."

Throughout the whole time that the teacher was talking, Mari was throwing all sorts of things at me. Yukari started to notice that something was wrong, but I told her to not say anything.

"Now that I've told you everything you need to know about how things at the Academy work, we're going to go training for the next four hours. It'll only be basic physical training to build up your bodies and endurance."

Good… I was starting to lose my patience with Mari. We all start getting up to follow sensei.

"Kiu, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Was that Mari? I turn around and I see her giving me a fake smile. She's up to no good… She always gave those smiles to the people she really didn't like. What did I do to make her hate me so much?

"Why?"

Gaara stands in front of me in a protective way. Mari's smile fades away to a fearful grimace. I have to get him away from them... I can't have him lose control.

"Hey, Gaara, let's go before sensei leaves us behind! Come on, you too, Yukari."

I take Gaara's hand and Yukari's hand and drag them away from Mari and her friend. She'll probably try to get back at me for this… I shouldn't start worrying about that now, though.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	9. Comrades

**I finally wrote this chapter! I know I took forever... I have no excuse...**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it, though!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Comrades

"Everyone, we will begin by doing a few basic fitness exercises to increase your physical strength and stamina. This will be a daily routine, and I will gradually give you more advanced exercises. To start, run 20 laps around the school. Last one to arrive will be on cleaning duty."

No way! I hate cleaning! I don't even know how to clean! Well, I should just focus and make sure I'm not last. I also have to make sure that Gaara isn't last, either. And Yukari too… She seems really frail, I hope she'll do well.

"Hey, Yukari, good luck!"

She looks at me with a concerned face and nods.

"You too, Kiu."

I smile at her and give her a pat on the shoulder. Does she count as a new friend now? I feel like we'll be good friends! Gaara doesn't seem to mind her either. I look at Gaara, and encourage him too.

"Make sure you're not last either, Kiu."

Gaara says to me while smiling. Even though it doesn't show, I'm actually really confident in my physical ability! Maybe the family I used to have trained me really well… I'm pretty sure I'll end up being one of the first ones.

"On your marks…"

This is it! I'll show everyone just how strong I really am!

"Get set…"

I should keep a good pace, without wasting too much energy.

"GO!"

All of us start running. After a few laps, a lot fall back. I look around, making sure that Gaara and Yukari are still close. Gaara didn't seem to have any difficulty. In fact, he was starting to get faster than me. Well, he's got a lot of stamina! Now, where's Yukari? I take a peek behind me, and I find her, doing her best to stick close. She's starting to look a little tired, though… Is that Mari behind her? Yukari starts to lose her pace, but Mari isn't. In fact, she's almost past Yukari when…

"Move it, dork!"

She pushes her aside, causing Yukari to fall on the ground. Yukari! What should I do? I should help Yukari! But… I'll definitely be last if I do that… But Yukari's my friend! That's right! I stop running, and go back to where Yukari fell.

"Yukari, are you alright?"

"Kiu! You're going to be last if you don't keep running."

"So what? I'm not going to abandon a friend. Can you stand up?"

"I think…"

I try to help her up, but she lets out a pained scream.

"I think I twisted my ankle…"

Now what… I look around to find sensei.

"Sensei, my friend fell…"

"So?"

"She's hurt…"

"Until the end of this exercise, she will have to manage. A ninja should never abandon a mission, no matter what happens, and that also goes for Academy exercises. Now go back to running."

"Yes sir…"

I should hurry and find a way to help Yukari before Gaara finds out… If he does, then he'll also end up last with us. I know! I'll give her a piggyback! I go back to where Yukari is.

"Hey, Yukari, get on my back!"

"What? No way! I'm too heavy for you!"

"Don't underestimate me…"

"You sure…?"

After some convincing, she finally gets on my back, and I start running again. Strangely enough, she's much lighter than I thought she would be. It's actually not that much harder running with her on my back. How come it's so easy? I start catching up to all the people who passed us. I finally start seeing Mari's back. If I get past her, it'll be as if this incident never held us back. After a few seconds, I finally catch up to Mari. I don't even have time to check her reaction, because I'm so concentrating on getting good results on this exercise. My goal is to catch up with Gaara, even though it's practically impossible, considering he's almost the first one… He's like half a lap ahead. We have about five more laps to go. I probably won't make it to the top three, but I'll be in the top five for sure. I pass a few more people, and it's finally the last lap.

"We're almost there, Kiu! You can do it!"

Yukari's encouragement makes try my hardest to keep my pace up. This is actually getting really tiring. My legs are starting to feel sore. I can't give up now. Finally… Almost there…

"Kiu, you did it!"

I almost collapse after having reached the end of the lap. That was tough… I go to where all those who finished are standing, with Yukari still on my back. I'm sweating like crazy, and my breathing is really heavy. I spot Gaara, and go to where he is. When he sees me, he rushes to me, and looks at me with a worried expression.

"Kiu, what happened?"

"Yukari… twisted… her ankle…"

I say while panting. Gaara uses his sand to slowly take Yukari off my back, and slowly sits her on the ground. Right after I feel Yukari's weight off my back, my legs give in and I fall on my butt, while heavily panting. I go sit next to where Yukari is sitting, and give her a high five.

"Told you not to underestimate me…"

"Thank you so much, Kiu. You're really something."

Gaara comes over and sits next to me.

"You're going to both be okay, right?"

"Don't worry about me, Gaara. It's Yukari's ankle that's more important right now…"

I take a look at her ankle, and I find out how I'm supposed to take care of it, as if all the knowledge was already there in my brain, even though it's the first time I see a twisted ankle. I've only heard of it, and how it's painful. Then again, I remember how I was able to treat both Gaara and my wounds after absorbing Yashamaru's medical knowledge. I wonder if I was also able to absorb that flying kunai technique. I'll probably know when I use some kunai knifes. As for Yukari's ankle, it doesn't seem too serious. It should heal in a few days, if she rests, and it should get bandaged, too, to keep it in place. I'm pretty sure someone more qualified than me will do that for her.

Finally, everyone finishes their laps, and a boy with shoulder length brown hair ends up last. I think his name is Yuto. He seems like the type of guy who just doesn't want to give his all in anything. I guess that's probably why he ended up last. Sensei finally comes to us when everyone finished.

"Well, I see that everyone made it. I was very impressed with some of you, while others really disappointed me. Hurting your comrades is unacceptable as a ninja. If I catch you again, I won't let it slide so easily."

Heh! He's probably talking about Mari. Let's hope she gets it.

"As a ninja, you should always place the mission as your first priority. However, if your comrades are in danger and you are confident that you will be able to help them without it hindering the mission, then you should go to their aid. Then again, if it does hinder the mission, you will have no choice but to leave your comrades behind."

…Leave them behind? Is that really what a ninja should do?

"Now, this ends your first day. As I said, the last one who arrived, Yuto, will be in charge of cleaning up the classroom. You may all go home now."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :D**

**Review and tell me! ;D**


	10. At the End of a School Day

**Happy New Year everyone! And Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, or don't celebrate!**

**I wish you guys a beautiful 2015, filled with hope, joy, and success!**

**I wanted to publish this chapter on January 1st, but I wasn't able to finish it by then XD**

**In any case, here it is!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: At the End of a School Day

After getting Yukari to the school medics, Gaara and I started heading back to his place.

"You still look really exhausted, Kiu."

"Don't worry! I'm stronger than you think."

He's right though… My legs are really aching. But I don't regret a thing! I showed Mari what I'm made of! I'll have to ask Yukari how Mari reacted when I ran past her. It must've been a priceless face… I guess that's the one thing I regret: not being able to catch Mari's reaction to my awesomeness. I feel really sleepy right now… I think I need a good break. I feel like my legs are going to give out anytime now.

"Ow…!"

Just as I thought…

"Kiu!"

Gaara comes rushing next to me, and crouches down. Yes… I fell… Just like I thought I would.

"Gaara… I think my legs are a little too tired…"

"Well that's not a surprise… What is more surprising is that they didn't give out earlier."

Without saying anything else, Gaara uses his sand to place me on his back.

"Hehe, this is fun! I don't remember anyone giving me a piggyback before."

"Don't make it a habit… You're heavier than you look."

"Well, you could've used your sand to lift me instead…"

"It takes too much concentration."

"I guess… Thanks, Gaara."

A hint of red slowly appears on Gaara's cheeks, well I can only see one cheek right now, but I'm guessing the other one is the same.

"You're welcome…"

We arrive at the Kazekage's mansion, and Gaara heads straight to his room, then slowly puts me down on his bed that he never really uses…

"I think if I just lie down now, I'll faint from exhaustion!"

"Already? It's still bright outside. But I guess after what you did, you deserve a break."

"I was pretty awesome, right?"

Gaara chuckles, and nods. We talk for a bit about how our first day went, and then we hear a knock on the room's door. Who could that be? Gaara gets up to open the door to whoever it is that knocked.

"Um… Hey, Gaara… How was your first day of school?"

It's Temari's voice! Great, I really want to tell her how our first day was! I get up and rush to the door.

"Temari!"

I take her hand and pull her in the room.

"I thought you said you were so tired that you could faint from exhaustion..."

"I did say that, Gaara, but I feel very energetic all of a sudden!"

Probably because I'm so excited to tell Temari all about what happened.

"Was your first day that tiring?"

Temari sounds amused, probably at how hyper I am, even though I do still feel a little tired.

I tell Temari about how Gaara and I are in the same class, and how we had to run , and how Yukari got hurt, and how I carried her on my back while running, and how I was still one of the first ones… Anyway, I told her about a lot things. She just nodded while smiling and looking a bit confused. I made sure not to mention Mari in front of Gaara, because who knows how angry he might get… I'll tell Temari about Mari when Gaara is not around.

"Hey Temari, what did you do on your second day at the Academy?"

I'm really curious about what we'll be doing tomorrow.

"If I remember correctly, you'll be doing a lot of math and history. There's also going to be some geography involved. You'll be doing some physical training, too. It's going to be like that for the whole year."

"Hmm… That's really similar to what we did today. When is it that we start training with weapons?"

"Well… I think it'll be around next week."

I'm really excited about the weapons, because then I can see if I really did absorb that flying kunai technique from Yashamaru. Besides, it'll be fun to learn how to use weapons.

"Hey, Temari! Where are you?"

That sounds like Kankuro… What does he want with Temari?

"He's probably going to ask me to train with him."

She says in a lower voice to us and then proceeds with a louder voice.

"I'm in Gaara's room, Kankuro."

There's a certain silence and then we hear a timid knock on door. It's probably Kankuro. I'm still not very comfortable around him, so I go and hide behind Gaara, while Temari gets up to get the door.

"What is it Kankuro?"

She asks him after opening the door.

"Well… I was wondering if… you could come train with me."

"Alright, just a second."

She looks back at us and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry Kiu, I'll listen to the rest of what you want to tell me later, and… see you around, Gaara."

I wave at her, and she leaves with Kankuro. As soon as they're gone, I come out from behind Gaara.

"I feel all exhausted again…"

"You're funny."

"Am I?"

We both giggle at our nonsense.

"Temari is a really nice sister, don't you think?"

Gaara stays silent.

"But Kankuro on the other hand annoys and scares me."

"Why?"

"Well, as soon as he first saw me, he kept asking me who I was and then flicked me on the forehead when I was too shocked to answer."

Gaara giggles at my overly dramatic actions as I was describing my first encounter with Kankuro. I suddenly start yawning after finishing what I had to say.

"You should go sleep."

"I'm still fine… Besides, I want to spend more time with you."

"But you see me every day all day, don't you get sick of me?"

"How can you say something like…?"

Before I could finish my sentence, I start yawning again.

"Go to sleep, Kiu. I'll be right next to you."

"…Fine."

I get up on the bed and Gaara sits down next to me. As soon as I lie down and put my head on the pillow, I fall into a very very very deep sleep.

* * *

**I wasn't able to update often, even when I'm on break, because of all the holidays going on...**

**I hope you forgive me!**

**Once again, Happy New Year!**

**~Hiroakki**

**P.S.: Don't forget to review!**


	11. Us Three

**Weee another chapter! I'm on a roll! Maybe not...**

**I just hope you guys like the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Us Three

The next I wake up, and I find Gaara staring at me.

"You're awake. You're up early."

Gaara smiles at me.

"Were you staring at me the whole night?"

I rub my eyes and sit up on the bed.

"No. I was actually a little busy last night."

Gaara looks away. He seems to have a lot of things on his mind.

"Really? What did you do?"

I stretch a little, waiting for him to talk.

"You know about the monster inside me?"

"Yeah, you told me about him."

What is he getting at?

"Well, to be more specific, his name is Shukaku."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

That's so cool! The monster has a name! Maybe we can all be friends!"

"Well yeah he did… Last night."

"Did you meet him? That's awesome! Can I meet him, too?"

Gaara looks at me, surprised.

"You're not… scared of him?"

Scared?

"Why should I be? I mean, yeah, a lot of people are scared of him, so they're scared of you, too, but I found out that you weren't scary. Couldn't be the same for Mr. Shukaku?"

"Mr. … Shukaku?"

Gaara looks at me weirdly, and giggles.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Actually, the Shukaku told me last night that he'll keep a low profile, because you were a really interesting and extremely strange person."

"I'm strange?"

I never thought I was. Or am I… Or maybe it's because I'm just awesome. Or maybe it's because I'm such a nice person! Hehe.

"I think it's time to start getting ready for school."

"Right! I hope it's going to be a fun day again today."

Gaara and I arrive at our class, and find Yukari waiting for us. I wave at her, and run up to sit next to her. Gaara follows me, and sits next to me.

"Good morning, Yukari!"

"Good morning, Kiu! And… Gaara."

She's still so shy around Gaara. I mean she's originally super shy, but I'm easy to deal with, especially since we're both girls, so it's kind of understandable that she's shy with Gaara, who doesn't really talk much. At least she's not afraid of him like all the other kids. She figured out that he's really a nice person. Gaara looks at her and nods. A little smile appears on his face. He's happy to have another friend. Isn't he just so cute? I want to pinch his cheeks! But I won't do it since we're at school and all…

"Oh yeah, how's your ankle doing, Yukari?"

"It's as good as new. The medics did a really good job, but they were also really impressed with the first aid bandaging you gave me. They couldn't believe it when I told them you were the one who did it."

"Hehe. I just tried my best."

I just wish these talents didn't have to come from dead people… It's like I need to find dead shinobi to become super strong or something. I don't like that…

Yukari nudges me, and points at the classroom entrance. I look at where she's pointing, and realize that Mari and her little crew just came in. I turn to Yukari and whisper as softly as possible so that Gaara doesn't hear.

"Ignore her, Yukari."

I'm actually really mad at her. I know she's got something against me, but dragging Yukari into this just isn't right. Mari shoots me a hateful glare on her way up to her seat. I respond with a triumphant smile. Haha, that pissed her off so much! I bet if Gaara wasn't right here, she would've come over and hit me. She goes and takes her seat right behind me. Well… I guess I better mentally prepare myself for a lot of objects getting thrown at me. Man, if I was Gaara, none of these things would even be able to touch me!

The teacher arrives, and just like Temari said, we're learning a bunch of academic stuff, starting with math: at what distance a kunai should be thrown and at what strength, depending on what target we're aiming at.

This is so complicated… Shouldn't it just be by instinct or something? Or even by training? It's not like I'll be calculating all this in my head when I plan to throw a kunai! And the stuff that are being thrown at the back of my head aren't exactly helping me concentrate. Mari's lucky that I'm not making a fuss about it, or Gaara would've already killed her by now. The problem is, the objects she's throwing at me start getting bigger and stronger. I think that last one was a metal ruler.

"Ah…!"

Something really painful just hit my head… Gaara turns his attention towards me. I hold the back of my head, rubbing it to ease the pain. It's unnaturally warm… and moist? I look at my hands and… blood! What did Mari throw at me? I look behind me, and among all the other stuff on the ground, I find a pair of scissors! She's insane!

"Kiu! You're bleeding!"

Yukari exclaims after noticing the blood. Gaara isn't saying anything, but he looks really mad. The teacher stopped his lesson, and turned his whole attention towards us.

"What is going on back there?"

"Sir! Kiu is bleeding!"

Yukari stands up to emphasize her panic.

"Bleeding? What happened?"

Well, I've had it! I'll just tell him about what Mari did.

"It was M…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Kiu! The scissors slipped out of my hands!"

Before I could finish my sentence, Mari cuts me off and uses a very realistic tone of voice to lie about what happened. She's always been a good liar… The teacher, even though it looks like he doesn't really buy it, tries to minimize the problem.

"Well, I guess it was an accident. Kiu, you can go to the medics, and if you need anyone to accompany you just go ahead and take someone with you."

"…Yes, sensei…"

I get up, and head for the classroom's exit. Gaara immediately gets up and follows me. When we're both outside the classroom, he starts talking.

"Are you alright, Kiu?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Mari did it, didn't she…"

I nod. I didn't want him to figure it out, but now it's just downright obvious.

"She's also the one who hurt Yukari's ankle, right?"

I look at him, surprised that he knows about that.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not that gullible, Kiu. But I did figure out that you didn't want me to know, so I kept quiet."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just didn't want you to worry."

"And you don't want me to get mad and kill her."

"…That too."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to contain it."

We finally get to the medics, and they take care of my wound. We then go back to the class, where sensei was now teaching the history of Sunagakure. When we get to our spots, I notice Gaara giving Mari a death glare. For the whole remainder of the class, she didn't dare throw anything else at me. I guess Gaara finding out about what Mari's been doing is not such a bad thing. I reassure Yukari about my wound, because she looks really worried.

"Alright, class! It's time for some physical training. We'll be learning the basics of fighting techniques."

Fighting! It'll be so much fun!

"Man… That was… so hard…"

I think I overdid it… We were supposed to do fifty kick, and fifty punches, but I wanted to challenge myself so I did a hundred of each… Definitely not doing that again…

"I'm still impressed you were actually able to do a hundred kicks, and a hundred punches! When I was at only twenty punches, I already felt myself getting tired."

Yukari actually has a really unexpected side to her. Like she said, after twenty punches, she was starting to get tired. And how do I know that? Well, she didn't stop reminding me that she was feeling tired, and that she didn't know if she was going to be able to get through this exercise. She gets way more talkative when she's doing something she doesn't like.

"Sometimes I wonder if you like to challenge yourself, or if you're just crazy, Kiu."

Gaara says from behind me. He doesn't look tired at all.

"Oh… Hey! I'm not crazy! How come you don't look tired?"

"Because I just did what I was asked to do. If I tried to do more, I would've ended up in the same state as you."

"I'm really starting to regret pushing myself so much…"

Yukari and Gaara giggle at my pouty face. This makes me giggle along with them. I really hope all three of us will stay friends forever.

* * *

**So I won't be able to update any time soon, because I'm going to have an eye surgery (I'm going to be blind! No I'm kidding XD)**

**Since it's an eye surgery, I'm required to rest my eyes for a while. I hope it won't take long, though.**

**Review! Please :3**


	12. Tests

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update... I'm actually really busy lately.**

**I won't be able to update as often as before.**

**I'll try my best to write bit by bit, though.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tests

"Haha! I totally aced that test!"

It was my first test ever, and I nailed it! I'm so glad I knew all the answers. It compiled all the stuff sensei taught us for the past month.

"I think I did well, too."

"Well, you do look like the smart type, Yukari. What about you Gaara? I bet you knew all the answers right away."

Gaara looks at me, and flashes me a triumphant smile.

"Of course I knew everything."

Great! All three of us are confident about what the results will be. We still have the physical examination after. Apparently, if we don't pass it, we won't be allowed to start learning about how to use weapons. We can't allow this to happen to any of the three of us.

"You guys ready to head for the physical exam place?"

I look at them with a lot of determination. Yukari seems a little worried. Gaara seems pretty confident, though.

We arrive at the training grounds of the Academy, where we're practically the first ones there. Not long after, however, the others start arriving as well. I'm actually starting to feel a little nervous…

"Alright, everyone. Gather around, so that I can tell you the rules of the physical tests."

We all get in lines in front of sensei, waiting for his instructions.

"Good. Now, let me explain the physical tests. The goal of these tests is to evaluate your stamina, strength, and reflexes. There are three tests that you will need to go through, and the total marks of all three will decide whether you pass or not. Of course, if you completely fail in one of the three, you will automatically fail your physical test. As you all know, if you don't pass, we can't let you train any further, since it will just be dangerous if you do not have the appropriate skills. Now, let's start with the first test. You will be in a group of four people. The only reason why you'll be in these groups is because you'll be taking the test at the same time."

I still hope I'm with Gaara and Yukari. Not a lot of people in the class really like me anyways… Especially since I'm on Mari's blacklist.

"The groups are…"

Sensei starts calling out the names of the students, and, bit by bit, groups of four start getting formed.

"Next group will be Gaara, Yukari…"

I'm in this one too, right?

"Yuto, and Daiki."

Wait… What about me…? Gaara and Yukari look at me worriedly. I just give them a smile, telling them I'm alright, and they go join the rest of their group. Yuto doesn't seem to mind that Gaara is in his team, but Daiki, a short guy with frizzy dirty blonde hair takes a step back when Gaara gets to his group.

It's just a test. The group is just for the test, it's not the end of the world! This could also be a good chance for me to make new friends!

"Next is Kiu, Mari, Ikki, and Koji."

Out of all people… It had to be Mari and her new boyfriend, Koji! At least, Ikki is the most neutral towards me out of the whole bunch. Koji is basically the most good-looking guy in the academy, according to all the girls, except me. I personally find Gaara to be the most good-looking. All the girls keep going on and on about how his white hair is so silky, or how his deep blue eyes are dreamy. I find his blue eyes rather creepy. Ikki is a really tall guy. He's the tallest in the class. He has black hair that covers his eyes. He doesn't really talk to anyone. I think I'll stick around him, and keep away from Mari and Koji.

After sensei finishes calling out the groups, he starts explaining how the tests will go.

"First test will be running one lap around the school. You might think that one lap is nothing, but there's a catch. There is a time limit of twenty seconds. You will literally need to be sprinting throughout the whole run. Anyone who runs this in more than thirty seconds will automatically fail everything without even getting a chance to do the other tests. If you make it in more than twenty seconds, but less than thirty, you will be in danger of failing. You will have to make it up in the next tests. When I call your group number, it means that you're up."

Twenty seconds will be tough, but I can do it. I'm a little worried about Yukari, though. We're group number six. Gaara's group is number two. Him and Yukari will be evaluated early.

The first group starts getting ready.

"Ugh… I can't believe we're stuck with her."

I hear Mari talking to Koji.

"Don't worry. It's only for the test."

Koji somehow looks uninterested.

"Why are you always like that when I mention her? It's like you don't care about how awful she is to me!"

Koji sighs. I'm awful to her? She should get her facts straight.

"Look Mari, we've talked about this. I don't want to get involved in all of that girl drama."

I snort. Mari glares at me. Woops… I couldn't help it. I wanted to laugh, but, by containing it, I ended up snorting instead.

"Hey! What's so funny, loser?"

She really knows how to piss me off…

"What's funny? You."

I point at her and give her a smirk. I hear a chuckle coming from next to me. Ikki just chuckled. I notice that Koji is hiding his mouth with his hand behind Mari.

She slaps my hand away, and flicks her hair.

"Don't point your dirty finger at me."

"Well at least it's not as dirty as your way of dealing with people."

"Big mistake to make me angry, Kiu."

"Whatever, I've had it with passively taking all of your abuse."

I turn away from her. I don't feel like continuing this conversation. It's just making me angrier, and I need to be in top shape for the test.

"Alright, class. Let's get started."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review, please! :D**

**I actually wanted to make it a longer chapter, but I didn't have time. I hope you still enjoyed it :)**


	13. The First Test

**First: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update...**

**Second: I think it'll take me a while to update again...**

**I could tell a bunch of excuses as to why I don't update often anymore, but seriously they'll just be excuses.**

**I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading my story and sticking with me for so long!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The First Test

The first group is up. We all wait in the training grounds of the Academy until our group's number is called. We're sitting in order according to our group's number. Gaara and Yukari are so far from where I am… I wish I was in the same group as them.

"Hey…"

I look beside me to the person who softly called out. Ikki is looking at me, and seems to be hesitating in continuing whatever he has to say to me.

"What is it, Ikki?"

"Umm… Well… I was wondering why you're not afraid of Gaara. I mean, no one really dares to approach him, but you… You seem pretty close to him."

"Is it really that strange?"

I take a serious tone and look him in the eyes.

"What I don't understand is why people are afraid of him, without even trying to get to know him."

Ikki remains a little speechless after what I said. But, am I not right? If people give Gaara a chance, I'm sure no one will ever be afraid of him.

"Maybe you are right…"

Ikki says after a moment of silence. I smile at him.

"All the adults keep talking about how he's a bloodthirsty monster… who will kill anyone who gets close to him, but… He hasn't killed you."

"Because what they say is not true. They say that because they're afraid of anything that's different and more powerful than them."

Ikki scratches his head, looking like he's deep in thought. I don't mean it in a bad way, but this guy is very slow about everything. From the way he talks, to the way he thinks, to the way he acts. It's like I'm watching someone in slow motion. It's calming, though.

"That's true… Do you think… I could learn to… not be afraid of him?"

"I'm sure you can! I'll help you. Just like how Yukari now is getting used to Gaara. She was a little afraid at first, too. Now, they've become pretty good friends. I don't see why that can't happen to you too."

Ikki's mouth hangs open for a bit. It then transforms into a smile.

"Will they ever shut up…"

A low mumble, clearly addressed to us comes from the other side. Mari really never misses a chance to annoy me. It's become almost boring… I don't even feel like replying. Might as well just ignore her.

"So Ikki, let's all go home together today after school. Like that you'll get to know Gaara and Yukari, too."

Ikki looks at me, and slowly nods.

"Group 2! You guys are up next!"

"Oh! That's Gaara and Yukari's team!"

I get up on my knees to see better. Gaara's group gets to the starting point. Gaara looks at me, and I smile and wave at him. He smiles back, and turns his attention to the front. I'm a little worried about Yukari. She seems pretty worried herself. Sensei gives the signal to start. They all start running, and, as I feared, Yukari starts falling behind. Will she be able to make it under the time limit? Gaara looks behind him. He's probably worried about Yukari too.

Gaara ends up second, within fifteen seconds. Yukari is still way too far to make it in five seconds or less! I wish I could help her somehow… I just hope she won't exceed thirty seconds. If she does, then there's no chance for her to pass the physical exam. All of her group is already done, and there's only four seconds left to thirty. I close my eyes, praying that she'll make it.

"28 seconds! Yukari, you failed this test, but at least you still have a chance to pass the physical exam. Next group!"

She did it! I know she'll be able to make it with the other tests. She's only bad at running. When their group finished, they go back to their place. Alright, now all that's left is to wait for my group's turn.

"Hey Ikki, you're good at running, right?"

He looks at me and tilts his head.

"I… wouldn't say… good. I guess… I'm alright."

"Well then, let's both make sure we make it."

He nods.

"When it comes… to you… I think you'll be… first."

"To be honest, I think so, too!"

I giggle and he giggles along. I hear someone scoff. Mari, no doubt…

"Alright, Group 6, you guys are up."

Ah! It's our turn already! I get up and follow the others to the starting point. I look over at Gaara and Yukari. They're not looking over here, though. They look like they're busy talking to each other. I guess it's because of Yukari being in danger of failing. Why do I feel weird? It's like I'm a little upset that they don't give me attention. I shouldn't think like that! They know that I'm going to make it for sure, that's why they're not paying me attention. The bigger problem now is Yukari being in danger of failing! I should focus on doing my best in this test. Still… I can't help but keep glancing over at them. They seem to be perfectly fine without me… What am I thinking? Gaara and Yukari are not like that!

"On your marks, get set, go!"

The signal! I run as soon as sensei says go. Let's get this test over with as fast as possible. The sooner we finish the physical exam, the sooner I'll be able to be with Gaara and Yukari.

"That's a new record, Kiu! You made it in nine seconds! And you don't even seem that tired."

I smile at sensei, and look at Ikki who's almost here, too. Koji is right behind him. Mari is a little further behind. Ikki makes it in fourteen seconds, and Koji makes it in fifteen. Mari, on the other hand escapes being in danger of failing by making it in nineteen seconds.

I look over at Gaara and Yukari, and, this time, Gaara is looking back at me. I smile give him two thumbs up. He smiles back. Yukari also smiles at me, and claps. They seem proud of me. What was I thinking, believing for one second that they didn't care about me… I feel ashamed of ever thinking that. They're the best friends anyone could ever hope for.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


	14. Second Test

**I'm back! Finally...**

**I'm done with school, for now.**

**So now I'll be able to update more often! :D**

**Thank you for patiently waiting :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Second Test

"Alright everyone! The next test will be testing your reflexes. The rules are pretty simple, I will throw weapons at you, and you will do everything you can to try and avoid them, or stop them. Don't worry, these weapons are not sharpened enough to hurt you fatally, but you might get little scratches if you're not careful. This will be individual, therefore each one of you will be standing alone, facing me. If you get hit once or twice, you will be in danger of failing. If you get hit more than three times, you will automatically fail. Let's start with group 1, Tetsuya, you're up."

Hm… This doesn't sound too complicated. I could try to see if I can use that same technique that Yashamaru used. This will confirm that I really do absorb techniques from dead bodies.

"Alright, next is Group 2."

Most of group 1 passed it with a bit of difficulty. One of them was completely eliminated. She had to go straight home, since she also did pretty badly in the first test. Apparently there's a second chance to retake the test on another day.

"Gaara, you're up next."

Gaara will probably ace this. He just needs to stand still and the sand will protect him right away. It's like this test was made for him.

Gaara gets up, and looks at Yukari next to whom he was sitting. She smiles at him. I can't help but feel like I want to be that person who encourages him. At the same time, I'm glad he found someone who cares about him almost as much as I care about him.

Gaara then stands in front of sensei, and the test begins. Sure enough, everything that sensei throws at him is blocked by Gaara's sand. Needless to say, he passes without a single scratch.

"Hey, that's not fair, sensei!"

Some students start complaining about how it's a huge advantage for Gaara.

"This test is not a competition between you. Why do you care if for someone it is much easier than it is for you? I never said that you can only dodge it. You can use whatever means to avoid getting hit. That includes jutsu, special abilities, and Kekkei Genkai, if you have any of those. Now quit your complaining, and let's go on to the next student, Yukari."

After what sensei said, nobody said another word.

Now it's Yukari's turn! She's pretty agile, despite her appearance. I think she'll be able to pass this with flying colors.

Yukari gets ready, and takes her spot in front of sensei. He starts by throwing a few kunai knifes at her, which she dodges with amazing agility. A few people gasp in surprise. I bet they underestimated Yukari. She's much stronger than they think.

"She's… pretty good."

Ikki whispered to me.

"Yeah, she has really good reflexes."

I feel really proud of her, as her friend.

She passes the test without a single hit. She's still got a pretty good chance to pass, as long as she does just as well in the next test.

"So, Ikki, do you think you'll do well in this test?"

I'm a little curious to know just how good Ikki is. Because I'm pretty sure he's good.

"Hmm… To be honest… If I had some sort of stick… or something… that I could block… with…"

"You'd be able to block everything?"

Ikki pauses a bit, probably processing what I said, and nods slowly.

"I think sensei wouldn't mind as long as you bring it with you. I don't think he would lend you anything."

Ikki reaches out to his bag, and takes out a nunchaku.

"Oh! You know how to use these?"

"My dad… always emphasized… on good fighting skills… using weapons that… helped my Taijutsu…"

"That's so awesome!"

"Next, group six!"

Already us? We must've been really into our conversation that we didn't even notice that it was our turn.

"Koji, you're up."

"Show them what you've got, Koji baby!"

Mari squeals. Koji cringes a bit, but I think Mari didn't notice. To be honest, I cringed too… I don't know, but isn't she a bit too young to be calling him baby? Is it just me who thinks that? Oh well, it's really none of my business.

Koji manages to dodge most of the weapons, but gets two hits. One more and he would've automatically failed.

Mari goes next, and she also gets hit twice. She's always on the verge of failing, but she just manages to get through… It's like an annoying zit that just won't go.

"Ikki, you're up next!"

Sensei motions for Ikki to go and get into place. He places his nunchaku in front of him, holding it in a professional practiced manner.

Sensei starts throwing some shuriken at him. He blocks all of them with incredible speed. He does the same to all the other weapons that come flying at him. I didn't know he was that good! I'm really impressed.

After he's done, he comes back. I smile at him at clap.

"You were awesome out there!"

He blushes a little and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Kiu, get in position."

It's my turn now! I really want to know if I can use that jutsu that Yashamaru used. Maybe I can stop the weapons while they're flying at me, and control them.

As I get into place, sensei proceeds to throw a few weapons at me. The jutsu… Somehow I know what hand signs to make. My hands quickly do a bunch of hand signs, and I feel a surge of chakra flowing through me. Just as the weapons were about to hit me, they stop in their tracks. Everyone gasps. Even sensei looks a bit surprised. He then sends another array of weapons in my direction. This time, I use the weapons that are under my control to block off everything else that is coming at me. This is so much fun! It makes me want to learn more new jutsu. I feel… powerful.

My test ends without a single hit. So far, I am passing perfectly in this test. Even if I don't do so well in the next one, I'll still pass.

I get back next to Ikki.

"That… was crazy… cool…"

"Thanks, I didn't know if I could do it. It just… came to me."

The rest of the class goes through the test, and a few end up completely failing. I wonder what the next test is going to be…

* * *

**So hopefully I will be able to update soon XD**

**Since my birthday is coming up soon, I don't know if I'll have time in the next week, but after that it'll be much better!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :D**


	15. Final Test

**I am so sorry this took me forever to write. I literally had no time at all, with my new job.**

**I had to download a writing app on my phone to be able to write during my lunch breaks XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Final Test

"Alright class, this going to be your final test. I want to congratulate those of you who were able to get this far. I am a little disappointed, however, in those who were not able to succeed. You had all the proper training and education to help you pass these exams. If you failed it just means that you did not work hard enough! And that, is unacceptable as a ninja."

Man, sensei can be harsh... I kind of feel bad for the people who failed. I'm still glad that Gaara, Yukari, Ikki, and I made it to the last test. After that, we can actually start learning jutsu and how to use weapons! I can't wait to finally start with the interesting part.

"The final test will be a two vs two match."

What? We're going to have to fight each other? So like... how is it going to be evaluated? Does it mean that at leaf half of us are going to fail? No that doesn't make sense!

"You will be evaluated based on how well you act and react to your opponent. Even if one of you might be at a higher advantage, I will evaluate you on how you are trying to handle your situation."

That sounds better than I first thought. Alright, I think I'm actually really excited for this!

"Since a lot of groups now consist of less than four people, because of all those failed, I might put you in pairs with other groups that are missing members. As for the groups that have all four members, you will be paired within your group and go against the people in your group."

So basically, what I understood from what Sensei said is that I will be paired up with someone from my team and both of us will go against the other two of our team. I just hope I'm against Mari. I really want to show her just how much I'm more than capable of standing up against her. I just never did for her sake and because she isn't worth my effort.

The first group starts going ahead with the evaluation.

"Hey, Ikki..."

Ikki looks at me.

"I hope we're paired up together for this test."

He smiles and blushes a little I think. He nods and I understand that he also feels the same. Even though Koji is not a bad guy, he's the only one of the three of us who can cope with Mari. Even he doesn't seem to like her very much. It's weird though... why is he hanging out with her then?

Oh! It's Gaara and Yukari's turn! They were paired up together, that's good. They'll do great!

"Alright, both teams, in position."

Sensei instructs them and gives them the signal to start.

Gaara and Yukari look at each other with determined gazes. They then turn to their opponents who have already initiated an attack. Yukari gets behind Gaara, and Gaara blocks the attack with his sand. The two assailants fall back, confused as to what to do. While they're lost in their thoughts, Yukari emerges from behind Gaara's sand and kicks both of them, sending them flying in the air.

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Yukari and Gaara pass. As for Junichi and Aiko, you two made the mistake of losing your focus during a fight. If you had been more attentive, you might've been able to prevent Yukari from getting you both."

I knew they'd make it! I'm actually glad this time that I'm not on their team. I'd never want to go against either of them.

So this means that Gaara and Yukari both made it through the exams! Alright, now I'll make sure both Ikki and I make it.

The next few teams do the exams and most of them pass. Sensei said that it's alright to have weaknesses as long as they are overshadowed by your strengths.

"Kiu, Ikki, Mari, Koji, you guys are up next."

Since a lot of the groups are all mixed up,we don't have group numbers anymore.  
I hope I'm paired up with Ikki... Logically, it should be a guy-girl against another guy-girl team. For our group that is. So at least I'm pretty sure I won't be paired up with Mari. So that pain in the butt is out of the window.

"Kiu and Ikki, you'll be going against Koji and Mari."

Perfect! Everything is going so perfectly! This is great!

"So, Ikki, you're really good with a nunchaku. That'll be enough to take care of Koji. I'll be taking care of Mari in the meantime."

"…Sounds like a plan."

I look over to Mari and Koji. Mari seems overjoyed, and doesn't hide it. And she's throwing it all on Koji, probably telling him of the many ways she's planning to get rid of me. He, on the other hand, looks like he's living through a nightmare. Our gazes cross and he looks at me with pleading eyes, as if telling me to do something about Mari, and fast. Don't worry, I'll finish her off as fast as I can. The thing I really don't understand is how those two are a couple. Koji doesn't seem to have any feelings towards her at all. Well... it's not my place to judge I guess.

All four of us get in position. This is the final test... After that, we'all start the really cool ninja stuff like jutsu and weapons. I'll ace this and go celebrate with Gaara! Just Gaara. I feel like I want to just spend more time with him alone.

"Alright, ready? Begin!"

As soon as Sensei gave the signal, Ikki takes out his nunchaku. Mari runs straight at me and tries to throw a punch. I dodge, and get a hold of her arm in the process. I pull downwards, while trying to trip her with my foot. She, however, manages to break loose of my grip and does a front flip, getting away. Not bad. I look over at how Ikki and Koji are doing. Just then, I spot Ikki's nunchaku flying off. It seems like Koji kicked it out of Ikki's hands. Without another thought, I start making a bunch of hand signs. I just know that this jutsu will work. The jutsu that Yashamaru used... and just like I suspected it would, the nunchaku stops in mid-air. I hear a bunch of gasps and a few impressed mumblings. Alright time to do some damage. I direct the nunchaku at full speed towards Mari. Wait! No! That's too fast! Just then, Sensei comes in and blocks it. Good... I thought I was going to hurt Mari way too much.

"All four of you pass. Congratulations. Kiu, make sure you control yourself from inflicting too much damage on your classmates, it could be lethal."

"Sorry about that..."

Ikki comes up to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"You… did great."

I smile at him and then we both go, with me leading, join Gaara and Yukari. Ikki looks a bit hesitant, but it shows that he really does want to give Gaara a chance. I sit next to Gaara, who's looking at me with a big smile on his face. His gaze then turns to Ikki and that smile fades a bit.

"Oh, Gaara, Yukari, this is Ikki. He's a really nice guy. And Ikki, I think you know Gaara, and this is Yukari."

Yukari smiles shyly at him.

"Hello… Nice to meet you, Ikki."

Ikki looks a bit flustered but smiles to Yukari.

"Nice… to meet you… too."

At least those two are starting off on the right foot. I hope Gaara warms up to him soon. Right now, he seems really uncomfortable with Ikki being here. All four of us sit together until the end of the test.

During the whole time, Gaara didn't talk at all. I, on the other hand, talked way too much. I was excited to be with people who I can call friends. People who really do care about me. People with whom I feel comfortable. I really do hope we always stay together.

* * *

**I'll try to do my best for future updates!**

**Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Please review 3**


	16. Celebration

**This app is probably the best thing I ever downloaded! It's so much easier and faster to finish writing the chapters when I am using every free time I have.**

**I hope you guys don't get bored from the more frequent updates XD**

**Let's hope I keep it up!**

* * *

"I'm so glad we all made it."

I nod at Yukari and giggle. I'm really happy about it too. Now to celebrate! I really would like to celebrate alone with Gaara, but I guess that'll have to wait until later.

"So, starting tomorrow, we're finally going to learn some jutsu and how to use basic weapons!"

"That's right, Kiu!"

I start realizing how it's just Yukari and me that are talking. Gaara is still very quiet, because of Ikki being here. Ikki is, on the other hand, still a bit intimidated by Gaara. I really wish they get along soon.

The sun starts setting in the distance.

"It's getting late."

Ikki and Yukari nod at my statement. Gaara just looks at me.

"Guess it's time to go home."

Yukari responds with a yawn.

We bid our farewells to each other. Yukari and Ikki then head home together since they live in the same direction while Gaara and I head back together to the Kazekage's mansion.

We're both silent for a while. Why does it feel so awkward all of a sudden? To be honest, I feel like it's been ages since we'he been together just the two of us. Even though it was only this morning on our way to school... What is this weird feeling then? It's like when he was talking with Yukari. I felt a bit uneasy not being there. I think I even felt like I should be the only one who could talk to him and act so close to him like that. I know that is a very selfish feeling, but I can't help it. Problem is, I also want people to see that he's a kind person and not be afraid of him anymore. However, there's still this selfish part of that wants him all to myself...

I get closer to him and grab his sleeve. I want to hold his hand, but, for some reason, I feel a bit shy to do that.

Gaara looked at me, a bit surprised, but still smiled at me after his confusion was a bit gone.

"You did awesome today, Gaara!"

Gaara giggled.

"Me? You did way better. I was surprised by that jutsu you used where you controlled the nunchaku."

"Oh that..."

Should I tell him that it's jutsu I absorbed from Yashamaru? I don't want him to remember that horrible day...

"It's the jutsu you got from Yashamaru right?"

I look at him with surprise. But I shouldn't be that surprised. Of course Gaara would know. It's his own uncle. Besides he knows about my weird ability to absorb jutsu from a dead body.

"That's right."

We finally arrive to the mansion. As soon as we get in, Temari greets us with a smile. She then takes both my and Gaara's hand and drags us up to our room.

She then grabs the door handle and pauses.

"Before we go in, I want to make sure that both of you passed your exam."

She looks at us with a 'you better have both passed or else' look.

Gaara looks confused at her behaviour and, to be honest, so am I.

"Of course we both passed! Gaara did amazing as usual."

She then grins at us and opens the door wide.

"SURPRISE!"

Ah! What? I widen my eyes at Temari an Kankuro's exclamations. I look inside the room and find Kankuro holding a cake. I look at Gaara and I see that he looks as equally surprised as me.

"What...?"

Is all that manages to escape my mouth.

"It's to celebrate both your successes, silly! You both are one step closer to becoming real ninja."

Temari then pushes us inside.

"Really? Thank you guys so much!"

I'm so moved and happy right now! I feel like I'm celebrating with my family. I really do think that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are my only family in this world. I look at Gaara and I'm surprised to see a little smile, barely noticeable on his face.

"Well, don't just stand there! I'm starving for some cake!"

After saying that, Kankuro starts cutting the cake and putting a piece in plates for each one of us.

I take Gaara's hand and drag him to the small table where the cake is. He hasn't said a thing since the beginning, but I can see that he's really happy about everything. He just doesn't know how to express it. Temari and Kankuro probably also noticed, because they can't get their smile off their face.

"The cake looks so good!"

I just want to dig in!

"Yeah? Well I made it!"

Temari sounds really proud of it too.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to try it."

I take a spoonful of cake an stuff it in my mouth. Blech… what is that? Why is it... salty?!

"So how is it, Kiu?"

I look at Gaara and Kankuro and realize that I'm not the only one who feels that this cake is weird. Kankuro then motions to me to not say anything dumb. He seems very fervent about it...

"I-it's delicious! How did you make it so... good!"

Oh man, that was totally obvious! She's going to know that I'm lying about it!

Against all my expections, though, she grins widely and pats my head.

"I knew you'd like it, Kiu!"

I smile nervously and continue trying to swallow the cake in front of me.

Against all my expectations, Gaara was handling the cake pretty well. Kankuro, on the other hand, looks like he's on the verge of barfing. I think Gaara actually appreciates all the efforts his siblings have been doing lately to get on better terms with him. They really do care a lot about him.

After the eventful evening of trying to eat a salty cake, Temari and Kankuro left Gaara's room and went to their own. I go sit next to Gaara.

"How did you find it?"

"Salty."

"Not the cake, silly, the little event."

"I'm not silly! But... I liked it."

"Me too. I was surprised though at how well you handled that cake."

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, I don't really like sweet stuff."

"You don't like sweets?!"

Man that's weird! I love sweets! If I could eat sweets every meal of the day, every day, I would!

"Kiu..."

"Hm?"

Gaara then turns towards me and hugs me. Wait… Hugs me?! I'm always the on who hugs him! Why is my face feeling all warm? Am I blushing? Well, I like the hug, but... it's like I like it way too much!

"Thank you, for being my friend, Kiu."

He then lets go.

"I'm not your friend, Gaara."

He looks at me all worried.

"I'm your best friend, silly!"

He then smiles widely.

"I'm not silly!"

We both giggle happily, just living in the moment, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

**I know this chapter is probably all cheesy and stuff, but, to be honest, I just really wanted to write a cute story, at least o in its beginning.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	17. Weapon Training

**Alright, that app finally payed off XD**

**I've been writing like a sentence every week or something... Ok, I'm exaggerating a little, but yeah I'm trying my best.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Weapon Training

"Man, I'm so excited for this!"

It's finally today! The day we start learning how to use weapons! We are all gathered outside in the training area behind the school. Ikki, Yukari, Gaara, and me are all standing at the back of the group, waiting for Sensei's instructions. I'm so short! I can't see anything! I try jumping up to be able to see Sensei.

"Kiu, are you alright?"

"Yeah... Totally... Fine... Gaara...!"

"I… think she can't... see the front..."

Yup, that's exactly it, Ikki.

"Now that I think of it, you are the shortest one of us, Kiu."

"Oh… Don't... Rub it... In... Yukari...!"

"I can... lift you up... on my shoulders if... you want."

I stop jumping.

"For real? I'd be a giant!"

Ikki is the tallest one in the class. I think he might even be taller than Sensei!

"Just go down a... woaaah!"

Am I being lifted in the air? I look down and I see myself standing on a sand platform!

"Woooaaaah! I'm flying!"

I look at Gaara, all excited about it, and he smiles at my excitement. I then look at Ikki and Yukari who both look impressed at what Gaara can do.

"Alright, class!"

Oh! Sensei is about to tell us what we're going to do from now on. I turn towards the front, and start focusing.

"Congratulations on succeeding in the exams. As you can see, we are a smaller class than before. Those who didn't pass have to restart the whole year, or drop out."

I'm glad I'm not whoever didn't pass...

"Now, as many of you have heard, we will start learning how to use weapons and how to perform basic jutsu."

I don't know if I absorbed that from Yashamaru, but I do feel like I know the basics of jutsu. I guess I did absorb it then. Does that mean my skills are jounin level?

"Today, you will learn the transformation jutsu, as well as how to properly throw a kunai knife."

Sensei goes on about how we should be careful in handling weapons. He then starts explaining all the basics, showing us the different ways to hold a weapon, the different ways to throw it. I feel like... I know all these things. I even know much more than that.

"Alright, form groups of four and we'll start with target practice. The group that gets the most kunai closest to the center of the target will receive extra credit for this class."

That's great! In the worst case, I can just control my teammates' kunai knives to get them to the center.

"Another thing, no jutsu are allowed during this class. You have to learn to be precise with the weapons, so that you can use them even when you are low on chakra."

Well there goes my plan...

"Now get into groups and get to a practice station. When everyone is ready, I'll give you the signal to start. I'll be walking around to see how you're doing and see if you need any help."

I know exactly who's going to be on my team. I feel the sand under me floating back down to the floor. I turn towards Gaara with a big smile. He seems to understand what I'm trying to tell him. He comes and stands next to me. I then turn towards Yukari and Ikki.

"You guys are going to join Gaara and me?"

"Of course! It'll be fun! Right, Ikki?"

"Yeah for... sure."

That makes our group complete! We go stand by one of the trees that have a target on them.

I look around to see what the other groups look like. Most of them are people who are good friends with each other. As usual, Mari dragged Koji along with two of her best girl friends. He doesn't look happy. But then again, when did he ever look happy with Mari.

"Everyone in place? Then go ahead and begin training."

We each take a pouch full of kunai and get in a line. I am first in the line. After me is Yukari, then Ikki, and finally Gaara.

"Alright! Here I go, guys!"

I take out one of the ten kunai in the pouch, and I look towards the target. I then effortlessly throw it at the target and it lands right in the centre. All of my three friends gasp a little. Gaara gasped in his mind… I'm pretty sure he did. How do I know? Well I want to believe whatever I want to believe! He widened his eyes, though, so that's a step.

"Wow, Kiu! It's like you've been handling weapons for all your life!"

"Oh, Yukari, you always exaggerate! Hehe..."

Well she really isn't though. It does feel like I've been handling weapons all my life, or even longer than that.

It's Yukari's turn now. She picks up a kunai and throws a bit clumsily. It lands under the target, on the tree.

"Awww…"

"It's... alright Yukari... you'll get it next... time."

"Thanks for your encouragement, Ikki."

Is Yukari blushing? It's probably the heat...

Ikki steps up and takes a kunai and throws it with more confidence than he shows. It lands on the third ring of the target.

"Awesome!"

"That was great!"

Yukari claps. Ikki's the one blushing this time. Am I missing something here?

Gaara has been quiet the whole time. He picks up a kunai without saying anything and throws it with a practiced hand. It lands on the second circle, almost touching the middle. He's amazing!

"Wow, Gaara! I didn't know you were that good!"

Gaara smiles at my remark.

"I'll get it in the middle next time."

"I'm sure you will!"

Practice proceeds and we all try our best. I get all of my kunai knives right in the middle. Gaara gets a few of them in the middle and a few of them very close to the middle. As for Ikki, he was able to get one of them in the middle, which is pretty good, considering it's the first time he uses kunai knives. It's probably because he's used to his nunchaku that it isn't completely unfamiliar to him. Yukari, however, got all of her kunai knives outside of the target, except for one that landed on the last circle on the edge of the target. I tried to give her some advice, but she's just really clumsy. I wish I could help her more.

When practice ended, we assembled around Sensei to hear the results.

"Good job on your first time handling weapons. There were no major accidents, and that's already a huge accomplishment. Now, I've been observing you, and I must say that the best group this group right here."

Oh! Is he pointing at us? He is! He is! I knew it!

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Calm down, Kiu…"

Yukari holds my arm, to keep me from jumping up and down from excitement.

"Kiu especially, when I saw how you handled the weapons, it felt like you've been doing it for your whole life. Did you use weapons before this class?"

"Well… no, I haven't actually. I just…"

I can't tell him about my Kekkei Genkai now. If I do, who knows what might happen! I should tell him when there aren't so many people around. What should I do? What should I tell him?

"Well, it doesn't matter for now. You did the best of the whole class. I might even say that you surpass some chunin in your accuracy and your aim. Gaara and Ikki you both handled it pretty well, too. As for Yukari, you need a lot of work."

He then kept going through the whole class, telling each person what they have to do better and all that. I guess the extra credits now go to us!

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reading this, I can't believe this story reached 100 followers already, I'm really really grateful to you guys.**

**Review plz! :D**


	18. Birthday

**To be totally honest with you, this chapter didn't take me much time to write. I actually was meaning to write more, but then I realized that the length was pretty much the same as the other chapters. I just hope you guys don't find it too short XD**

**I also have a DeviantArt page under the same name (Hiroakki) where I'll be posting how my OCs look like. I'm not very good at drawing on tablets, but I do my best!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18: Birthday

"Happy birthday, Gaara!"

Gaara smiles at me. It's his 12th birthday! I can't believe it's been five years since we started living together. We went to the Academy together, made friends, and the finals are coming up soon. We'll both become genin, I'm sure of it. Yukari and Ikki will ace it too. We just had one of Temari's cakes and both Yukari and Ikki gave Gaara a gift. Now that the birthday party is over, it's just me and him. We hear someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Gaara asks whoever is on the other side. The door opens to reveal Temari.

"Hey, Temari! What's up?"

I look at her with a confused face. She just left the room and now she's already back.

"Well, Kiu, I have something important to tell you and Gaara."

We both look at her with question marks in our eyes.

"You know how you guys have grown a lot now, right?"

"Mhm! Gaara's twelve, and I'm probably turning twelve sometime this year or next year."

"You two have been sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, since you were seven. Since now you're more grown, I thought it'd be better if Kiu got her own room."

Wait… What? I don't want to get my own room!

"Why can't she stay here?"

Temari looked away. She seemed puzzled as to how to answer that question.

"I don't get it either. Why can't I stay?"

"Well, Kiu, you're a girl, and Gaara, you're a boy. At a certain age, there should be a distinction between the two of you. It's not appropriate for you two to sleep in the same room, let alone in the same bed anymore."

"But I don't even sleep."

"…You know what I mean."

No I don't! I want to stay with Gaara!

"Anyway, I know how you two are very attached to each other, but I think it'll be better if you get your own room, Kiu."

We both look down. I have to admit, I've been feeling a little weird around Gaara lately. Maybe sleeping in another room will do us some good.

"Alright… I'll get my own room…"

"But…"

"It's alright, Gaara. I'll just get the empty one that's right next to you, so that we can have some late night visits whenever we feel like it."

Gaara looks at me, a little unconvinced.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Then it's settled. I'll get that room ready for you, Kiu."

"Thanks, Temari."

She leaves the room. Good, now it's time for me to give my gift to Gaara.

"Do you like the gifts that Yukari and Ikki got you?"

Gaara looks at the weapon pouch that Yukari made for him, and the nunchaku that Ikki gave him. Apparently, that nunchaku is one of his family's best ones.

"I don't exactly know how to use a nunchaku, but I am grateful."

"That's great, because you two seem to have some kind of friendly rivalry going on at times."

Gaara chuckles at what I said.

"Not really…"

"Anyway, aren't you curious to know what I got you?"

"You got me something?"

Oh come on! Did he really think I wouldn't get him anything?

"Of course I did…"

Gaara smiles and pats my head. I feel my cheeks getting warm. I think I'm blushing… This always happens when he's affectionate towards me!

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Nobody has to do anything, but you're my best friend, so I wanted to express that."

I then go get the gift that I made him. It's a little different from what everyone got him. I take out the wrapped up box and give it to him.

"Thanks, Kiu."

He opens it with care, but I know that he's excited it. When he opens it, he looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"A paper, a cork, and a… red band?"

"Yup! Look at what's on the paper! It's a plan to make a gourd out of sand!"

He still looks puzzled. I guess I have to explain everything.

"So, you know how your weapon is sand, right?"

"Obviously."

"That means, that if there is no sand around, you don't have your strongest weapon, right?"

"What're you trying to get at?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you need something where you can carry enough sand to use when you go to places that don't have any sand. And what better than sand to contain sand?"

"So you want me to make this gourd you drew here out of sand, harden it, and fill it with more sand?"

"Exactly!"

Yes! He finally got!

"And the cork will be what closes up the gourd. The band is to attach it to whatever you'll be wearing."

Gaara stares at the paper. I think he's still thinking about all of this. He then looks at me.

"Well, that is a pretty different gift."

"Oh come on! That's all you have to say?"

He smiles at me. What? I thought he'd have more reaction than that.

"Thank you, Kiu."

Oh… Well, even if there isn't a huge reaction, I'm still happy he thanked me… So, he likes it?

"Want to start making it now, Gaara?"

He nods. Alright! Let's get to it!

I knock on the surface of the now finished gourd. It makes a clear sound.

"It's perfect!"

I give Gaara a high five.

"I never thought I'd have to work for a birthday present."

"Hey, that's what makes is special!"

Gaara laughs. He's been so much happier lately than when we first met. His father actually left him alone for all these years. Gaara would sometimes start losing control when he snoozes off, but I was always there to wake him up with a good bucket of cold water. It always does the trick. At the Academy, both of us are the top students. Yukari is getting better, even though she always barely passes when it comes to physical tests. Ikki is above average in everything. The four of us always hang out and train together after classes. Gaara has really opened up to both of them. I sometimes spot him and Ikki having serious conversations together. I guess he likes to have a guy friend for once.

"Now that I think about it, the finals are coming up. You should use this gourd during that, you'll ace everything."

"The exams are not all about fighting. We have to demonstrate our control of the different jutsu we learned during the time we spent at the Academy."

"Well there's only like three main ones: the transformation jutsu, the clone jutsu, and the substitution jutsu."

"And we have to show them a skill that only we can do."

"Well, you have your sand shield that should be more than enough to impress them. As for me…"

I have way too many things! I mean, Yashamaru was an Anbu of the Sand Village. His control of chakra was crazy good and he was a medical ninja. If I tried, I could learn just about any jutsu I want, since I absorbed almost everything from him.

"I bet you can't decide on what jutsu to show them."

"Yeah, it's like you read my mind."

"Well, that's not too much of an issue. We should go read up on some jutsu scrolls. You'll probably find something there that interests you."

"Awesome, let's go there tomorrow with the others!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**


	19. Finals

**I've been writing so many things lately! I just love writing and the fact that people enjoy what I'm writing makes me feel so happy!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one too :D**

* * *

Chapter 19: Finals

"Here! That's the jutsu section!"

"Shhh!"

Everyone in the library hushed me. I put both my hands in front of my mouth and mumble an apology. Gaara chuckles at the situation. Yukari and Ikki try to contain their laughter. At least they're subtle about it…

"Not funny, Gaara…"

I playfully pout at him. He pinches my cheek, which end up deflating them.

"Anyway, you should try to find a jutsu that interests you."

Gaara whispers to me. He then lets go of my cheek and gently rubs it to soothe the redness a bit. His hand feels so nice… I feel my blood starting to rush up to my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Kiu? Your cheeks are all red."

Gaara looks at me with a tiny bit of concern.

"I-I'm fine! No worries!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Dang it…"

I put my hands on my mouth again. I then see Yukari coming to me with a scroll in her hand.

"Hey, Kiu, I think this will be a good jutsu for you."

She hands me the scroll and I open it right away. Genjutsu? I never tried doing that. I don't even think that Yashamaru knew how to do that either, because I can't seem to know anything about it except for what we all learned in class. That would be interesting. I always wanted to try to learn new things. Up until now, every skill was just all within me from Yashamaru's body.

"Thanks for that, Yukari."

She smiles at me and nods. She then goes off in the search of more scrolls. I spot her trying to get one that's up too high for her. I should go help her. Before I can even reach, I see Ikki reaching up from behind her and giving the scroll to her. She blushes and flashes him one of her brightest smiles. There's definitely something going on between these two. They're both too shy to admit it, though. It's so obvious that they like each other. They've been so fond of each other since back when we first became friends with Ikki. I hope it goes well for them. I go sit on a nearby table, while still looking at both of them.

Lost in my thoughts, I feel someone sit next to me. I snap out of it and look to that person.

"Oh, Gaara, it's just you."

Gaara frowns a bit.

"What do you mean 'just me'?"

"Hehe, nothing. I'm glad it's just you. Anyway, look at what Yukari got me."

He takes the scroll from me and opens it.

"Genjutsu… You think you'll be able to do it?"

"I won't know unless I try, right?"

I start reading the contents of the scroll. Doesn't sound too complicated, in theory. Now all that's left is practice.

After finishing up in the library, all four of us go to the training grounds. I can't wait to try learning Genjutsu.

"Why is this so hard?"

I've been training for almost a whole week! I can't even cast the smallest of Genjutsu! I even tried learning some other jutsu that I didn't know, but it was no use. I can't learn anything at all. Even Gaara is surprised. He comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should just stick to one of the jutsu you already know for the finals."

"That's probably what I'll do, but it's so frustrating."

Finals are tomorrow. I can't afford to waste any more time. Yukari was able to learn how to use a Genjutsu in like two days of training. It feels like she has a lot of affinity when it comes to chakra control. She might become even better than Yashamaru in the future. If she can just add strength and stamina into the mix, she'd be amazing. I can't believe I wasn't able to even learn it a little bit, though. I couldn't even create any chakra flow. Does this mean that my Kekkei Genkai prevents me from learning jutsu in any other ways than absorbing them from the dead? It's like my skills as a ninja depend on how many skilled ninja die around me.

"We should go back, it's getting dark."

I drop my head low. I guess such a powerful Kekkei Genkai has to have some kind of consequence. If I think about it, such a drawback is nothing much compared to the power that I get. I just hope that's the only thing. I guess I'll just show a basic wind jutsu. Wind bullets will do the trick.

"Next up, Yukari."

I nudge Yukari, who's sitting next to me, with my elbow.

"You can do it Yukari!"

I whisper to her so that she feels less nervous. She's been stressing about this all week. We even made a training plan just for her in the past week. Since I was a little busy with my own training, I wasn't really able to help out. It was mainly Ikki who trained with her, while Gaara was silently supporting me. Even after all this training, Yukari is still extremely stressed…

"I-I'll try…"

Ikki, who's sitting on her other side, pats her on the head. It's become some kind of a habit for him to do that, considering how tall he is. He only does that to Yukari. She never seems to mind it; in fact, she looks like she really likes it when he does that.

She smiles at him and relaxes a bit.

"You practiced enough to pass this."

I look at Gaara who's sitting next to me.

"If Gaara says so, then it's true, Yukari."

Gaara smiles at me. Yukari then gets up and goes to the front of the class after saying a quick "thank you" to us. All three of us watch intently as sensei starts to explain what Yukari is expected to do.

"First up, I want to see your transformation jutsu."

I wonder who she's planning on transforming into. She does the hand signs and prepares herself.

"Transformation jutsu!"

A poof of smoke surrounds her and quickly dissipates to reveal… me?! I'm a little surprised that she chose to transform into me. The people in the class look at me and then back at her. They're probably trying to see the resemblance. She actually really did a pretty good job.

"I see you took the easy way out by choosing to transform into Kiu, someone who's the same gender, the same age, and has a similar build to yours. Since you are practically identical, you pass this part of the graduation exams. Now, let me see your clone jutsu."

She then concentrates and produces two clones. I hold Gaara's hand out of happiness. I smile at him in excitement and he smiles back. All that's left is the personal jutsu. I squeeze Gaara's hand into both of mine.

"Ow… Kiu!"

"Haha, sorry! I'm just so nervous for her."

I release Gaara's hand. He rubs it with his other hand, trying to shake off the numbness. I look at Ikki and he seems even more nervous than I am.

"I see, so you're going to show me a Genjutsu. Just direct it at me, don't involve the other students."

"Yes, sensei."

She turns towards him and does a few hands signs. A few moments pass without any of the two of them moving. I then see sensei bring both his hands together in a jutsu sign.

"Release."

Did something happen? Was the Genjutsu successful?

"You pass with flying colours, Yukari. That Genjutsu was on a much higher level than what I expected from Academy students."

He then goes over to the table where there are a bunch of Sunagakure headbands and gives her one of them. I can't believe it! Yukari made it! I mean, of course I can believe it, it's just that I'm so happy for her.

After Yukari, there were a bunch of students who failed. Then Mari was actually able to pass. Not that I care… Koji, Mari's 'boyfriend', also passed. Then, to everyone's surprise, Yuto, the guy who always does everything in a half-assed manner and barely passes through tests, aces the finals by producing five clones and transforming perfectly into sensei. Even his personal jutsu was amazing. He was able to create a small whirlpool even though there is no water around. Everyone was impressed, even me. Then Gaara, of course, passes easily with his sand clones, making him the only one up until now who can create actual physical clones. The rest was also a piece of cake for him. His control over sand got him a perfect grade right away. Ikki was average, making two clones, just like almost everyone. The funny thing was when he transformed into Gaara. Gaara was himself pretty surprised. He looked happy, though, that Ikki thought of him. Of course, he tried to hide it. As for his personal jutsu, he showed a bunch of Taijutsu moves that were well above average.

"I'm so glad all three of you passed!"

I congratulate them when they all come sit back at their places.

"You'll do great too, I'm sure."

Yukari hugs me. I close my hands in fists, in an act of determination.

"You'll see, I'll ace this thing!"

"Then let's see what you can do, Kiu, since you're next."

Sensei heard me! This is so embarrassing… Everyone in the class chuckles at this. Oh well, I'll just have to impress all of them. I get up and go to the front of the class.

"First, your transformation jutsu."

Hehe, everyone will be impressed with this one.

"Transformation jutsu!"

A wall of smoke surrounds me and then dissipates to reveal me transformed into…

"The Kazekage? Impressive."

I know it really isn't, it's just the significance that he holds that makes people more easily impressed. I didn't just go for any older shinobi; I went for the leader of the village. Since everyone views him so highly, the shock makes them more impressed than they should and that is what I am aiming for.

"You went for the element of shock right along with an impeccable mastery of the transformation jutsu. You truly possess the mindset of a ninja."

I transform back into myself and grin. Of course sensei would see through my plan. He's a ninja for a reason.

"Next up, I want to see your clone jutsu."

"Are shadow clones okay for this test?"

I ask him, because I find that that's much more fun to do. Besides, Yashamaru was good at it, therefore I also am.

"You… You can do a shadow clone jutsu?"

Sensei looks a bit taken aback. I guess it is a pretty high skill jutsu.

"Yeah, I can."

"Then go ahead, I guess…"

I know it might be annoying to some people, but I really love to show off. I only show off when I'm confident of my abilities though.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three shadow clones are spawned. Sensei touches one of them to make sure that it's actually real. He then clears his throat.

"Well, you pass this test for sure. I don't even think you need to show a personal jutsu."

He then goes to the table and gives me a headband. Wait, that's it? What about my personal jutsu? Not that I'm complaining that I passed or anything. I just thought it would be more of a challenge than that.

After everyone got evaluated, less than half of us passed.

"For those who passed: congratulations on becoming Genin. Come back here tomorrow to get assigned to your squad and meet the Jounin that will be in charge of you. As for those who failed, work harder if you ever want to make it as a ninja."

"I hope I end up with at least one of you guys."

I look at my friends. To be honest, I really want to be with Gaara more. It would've been so much better if the squads were formed of four people instead of just three…

"I… hope so… too…"

Ikki smiles and looks at Yukari. I'm so sure he wants to end up with Yukari. It'd be nice if they end up in the same squad. I can't wait for what tomorrow brings us.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for all the support this story is getting!**

**I also started another GaaraxOC story, because they're my favourite kind of story XD**

**If you're bored you can go check it out!**

**Please review and thanks everyone **


	20. The Squads

**Alright! I finally wrote it! Things will start to pick up soon! I hope everyone's ready for it! I'm literally writing this in the car haha XD**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Squads

"Hurry up, Gaara!"

I barge into Gaara's room.

"What's taking you so…"

What am I looking at right now…?

Gaara is… shirtless! He's… He… He's topless! What do I do? Why is this making me so flustered?

"Kiu? Are you okay? Your face is really red."

"H-Hurry up and put something on!"

With that I turn around, leave the room, and close the door behind me. What just happened? All I remember is Gaara's bare upper body. It looked… nice… Wait, what am I thinking?! Kiu, you little pervert, stop these unhealthy ideas! I hear the door behind me open. I turn around and see a fully clothed Gaara.

"You're acting really strange, Kiu."

Damn it! He noticed! Did he notice that I find that he looks nice without a shirt?! I hope he didn't notice that. That would be so embarrassing!

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who didn't have your clothes on!"

"It was just my top… And you're the one who came barging in without any reason!"

"Well, you were taking too long!"

"What's the rush anyway? Sensei said to be in the classroom in like two hours."

"But I'm so excited! We're going to finally know our Genin teams! And, of course, we're going to be in the same team!"

I don't know that but I just really want it to happen. Gaara looks at me and smiles.

"Through all these years, you're still the same as always, Kiu."

"Hehe… Is that good or bad?"

Gaara looks away.

"Both."

"Wait what?!"

I hear him chuckle.

"I'm… kidding."

"Man I can never tell when you say a joke… Your face is just so expressionless!"

I take my headband and tie it around my thigh, right above my tool pouch.

"You put yours on your strap?"

"Yeah, it's less in the way."

It does look good around the strap that holds his sand gourd on him. Since the time we made it together, he always puts it on whenever he's going somewhere. I'm glad it's useful!

—

"Hey guys! Over here!"

Yukari waves at us from where she and Ikki are sitting. Both Gaara and me head to where they are and sit next to them.

"You're finally here. I thought you got lost on the way or something."

"It's all because Gaara was taking his sweet time getting ready."

"It's… a good thing that… he takes the time to… take care of himself well. Right… Gaara?"

"You said it."

Lately, those two have been agreeing with each other on a lot of things and teaming up against me and occasionally Yukari. And they enjoy it! It's really nice, though, to see them getting along so well compared to before. To be honest, everyone else in the class keeps their distances from the four of us, but I don't mind. I'm just happy with my real friends.

"Oh! Sensei is here!"

Yukari nudges me and points at the front. I'm so excited to know which team I'm on.

"Take your seats and be quiet everyone. I will be announcing your squads today, as well as the name of the Jounin who will be in charge of you. First, I'd like to warn you in advance that as soon as you meet up with all the members of your squad, including your sensei, you will immediately be sent on your first mission."

Already? That's awesome! On top of that, we get paid for completing missions successfully! It'll be the first time I actually earn something out of being a ninja, not that that really matters as long as I love what I'm doing.

Sensei starts naming people. I can't wait for our turn.

"On special request from the Kazekage, Gaara will be in the same squad as Temari and Kankuro, under the command of Baki."

What…? My mouth hangs open. I don't think I heard that right. Gaara… won't be in the same squad as me…? I turn my head towards him. He seems disappointed too.

"Gaara…"

"Don't worry, Kiu. We'll still see each other."

"That's not the point…"

I wanted to experience new things with him! To live through amazing adventures and share the excitements of every mission ahead. If I'm not in the same squad, then…

"I just wanted us to go through all these new things together…"

"We will. We'll tell each other all about it when we get back home from missions. Alright?"

I nod slowly. I'm really not happy with this. Why does the Kazekage want Gaara to be with Temari and Kankuro who both graduated much earlier? Shouldn't he be allowed to bond with the rest of the class? This isn't fair.

"Next team is Yuto, Yukari, and Ikki. You three will be under the care of Isago."

Great… Now I'm sure I won't be with any of my friends… At least Yukari and Ikki will be happy being together… Who am I kidding? I'm so annoyed that I won't be with them! I turn towards Gaara once more, this time looking all sad. He smiles and pats me on the head.

"Jun, Mari, and Hana, you three will be under Satetsu's care."

At least I'm not with Mari. That's a relief! Jun is one of those guys that tries to act tough when he really isn't. I caught him threatening Yuto at some point. I was going to intervene, but Yuto just blew him away with a kick. Jun is this average looking guy with curly black hair and brown eyes. He always wears a hood and has a giant crush on Hana. Hana is one of Mari's best friends. She has short dirty blonde hair that she always ties in pigtails. She has purple eyes that seem to be running in her clan. She's the type of girl that likes to show a little more skin. Heck, I barely see any fabric on her, just enough to cover her important parts and some scattered here and there to make it look a bit more 'fashionable' as she would say.

"Now, Koji, Kiu, and Maru, the Jounin in charge of you is Otokaze."

I'm with Koji? Not that I have anything against him, but I'm going to hear so crap from Mari… She's probably pissed that she didn't get to be in the same team as Koji. And to make it worse, I'm also with Maru. He's such a snob. He's of average height, with honey eyes and very pale golden hair. His skin is slightly tanned, which gives him an overall exotic look. The way he looks always gets him so many girls. The worst is that he seems to really love the attention and brags about it whenever he can. However, he really doesn't like Koji who's more popular than him with the girls. Koji has silver hair that outline his sharp features. His eyes are a shade of grey that gives him a very mysterious air about him. It is really rare to find someone so pale too in Sunagakure. He's even paler than Gaara!

As soon as my team was announced, all the girls sighed loudly and started whining. I just dropped my forehead on the desk in defeat. This is probably one of the worst outcomes. The only thing that consoles me is that I'm not with Mari. I feel a hand on my head. I turn slightly towards Gaara and, when I do, he immediately turns his gaze away from me and takes his hand away. His cheeks are a bit red. Why is that? I liked his hand on my head! I reach for his arm and put it back on my head. He looks at me in surprise and I smile at him.

Sensei's voice then snaps us out of it and I sit back up normally.

"Now that all the squads have been announced, you will wait here for your sensei to come and take you. They will be the ones who will give you further instruction on what you will be doing later."

Well, I guess there's no helping it. The four of us will just have to catch up at the end of this day, or whenever we see each other again.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Team Otokaze

**Short chapter ahead!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :D**

* * *

Chapter 21: Team Otokaze

"I am here for Gaara."

The first jounin who comes into the classroom is Baki. I see him a lot around the Kazekage's mansion. He's the jounin in charge of Temari and Kankuro. Now he'll also be in charge of Gaara. Gaara gets up and I can only look at him while he leaves with Baki.

"Don't worry, Kiu. You'll see him when you guys are back home."

I look at Yukari and sigh.

"I guess… At least you two are together in the same team."

Someone else comes in the classroom. Is that a jounin? He looks pretty young… He has spiky brown hair and his eyes look like they're constantly squinting.

"Hello everyone! I am Otokaze! I am in charge of…"

He takes out a notepad from his pocket and squints even harder while flipping the pages. Wait, Otokaze? Isn't he in charge of our squad?

"Ah! Kiu, Maru, and Koji."

I didn't expect him to be that early! I was actually hoping to see what the other jounin looked like. Oh well, I'll just ask Ikki and Yukari when I see them. Maru, Koji, and I get up and follow Otokaze-sensei.

Otokaze-sensei led us to the training field.

"Alright, I'm sure your sensei told you that we were going to be going on a mission today."

We all nodded.

"Well, before the mission, I think it is important to get to know each other, since we will be working together for a while."

Makes sense. I'd love to know more about sensei. As for the other two, well… I'm not really that interested

"So, I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Otokaze. I just recently got promoted to jounin, so you guys are my first team. One of my hobbies is to collect whistles with which I communicate with teammates."

He then takes out three whistles from his pocket. They're very small and seem to be made in some sort of metal. He hands one to each of us.

"If ever you need me or you're in trouble during a mission we're on together, feel free to use these. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon, though, since we're only going to be doing D rank missions for a while."

I take the whistle he hands me and I can't help myself but to blow in it. No sound comes out.

"Wait! How does this thing even work?"

"Oh I'm actually the only one who can hear it. It's a special jutsu I've developed so that any enemy ninja doesn't get alerted by the whistles."

"That's so cool!"

I really can't hide my excitement when I'm faced with new jutsu.

"Haha, I'm guessing that you're the energetic one of the group. Why don't you introduce yourself next?"

"Oh!"

That totally caught me off guard… Way to go, Kiu… Next time keep your mouth shut!

"Well, um… My name is Kiu… and…"

"Nice to meet you, Kiu. Why did you choose to become a ninja?"

Otokaze-sensei is so nice. He sees that I'm having trouble finding what to say next so he helped me out.

"It started out because I wanted to always be with Gaara…"

At Gaara's name, everybody flinches a little, even sensei.

"But now, I also thought it'd help me discover who I am and where I came from."

"You don't remember?"

"Yeah, all I remember is that Mari's family took care of me until I became Gaara's friend."

"Interesting… I hope you can find yourself during your journey as a ninja, Kiu. Who wants to go next?"

His eyes meet Maru's.

"Why don't you go next?"

"Alright then. My name is Maru. I specialize in fire jutsu and, I don't like to brag, but I'm the best at it."

Liar… you LOVE to brag.

"Alright, Maru, why did you become a ninja?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want everyone to know how great I am."

Listening to him always pisses me off… Sensei lets out a forced laugh and moves on to Koji.

"Hello, my name is Koji. I became a ninja because I am looking for my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He left my mother and I without saying a word."

Koji looks really in pain when he remembers that. I guess I was quick to judge him. I just still don't get why he would go out with Mari. There are so many girls after him, so why her? I want to ask him, but I don't think I have the guts to do that.

"Now that we know each other a little better, let me fill you in on what our first mission is going to be."

Finally some action! I can't wait!

"Our first mission come from a farmer nearby. His wheat field has been infested with crickets and he wants us to get rid of them."

Grasshoppers…

"What kind of mission is that? I didn't become a ninja to help out some useless farmers!"

As always, Maru has to go a bit too far.

"Useless you say?"

We all get surprised by Otokaze-sensei's tone. His voice is vibrating with anger.

"Without these farmers you wouldn't have food on your table! The whole economy would crash and we would be a very poor village that would disappear sooner or later! You should be thanking them for feeding your ungrateful self and providing fresh and healthy ingredients for the population! Do you dare say that they're useless now?!"

Woaaah! Sensei is so cool! I turn to Koji and whisper to him.

"Otokaze-sensei is so cool isn't he?"

Koji turns to me and whispers back.

"Anyone who can shut Maru up is cool in my book."

"I-I'm sorry, sir!"

Maru really got shaken up didn't he. Otokaze-sensei then clears his throat and reverts back to his nice joyful self.

"Alright, let's go then! We're going to take care of this cricket infestation for our client."

Even thought it's getting rid of crickets, I'm still kind of excited for this mission.

* * *

**The cute childhood is about to end and we're finally getting closer to the main plot of Naruto. I hope it's going to be more fun for you guys and also I am trying to make Kiu less of a Mary Sue as we go on XD Is she a Mary Sue character in your opinion?**

**Please review!**


	22. The Hard Truth

**Woohoo! I'm on fire :D I've been writing quite a lot lately, I even started a new story based on the Persona 3 game (if any of you played it). I am just loving how things are going lately with my stories, and your encouragements are what keeps me writing. Thank you so much everyone for reading my story!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Hard Truth

"Alright guys, here we are. The mission description is to get rid of the crickets without damaging the crops…"

Otokaze-sensei trails off while saying that. I can see why. This field is huge! Getting rid of the insects will be much harder if we also have to take care not to damage anything! It's like asking us to take them out one by one…

"That's impossible!"

Maru protests. For once I agree…

"I could just get rid of them right away by setting everything on fire, but if I can't even damage the crops, then how are we even supposed to do this?!"

"Maru does have a point."

Koji responds to Maru's ranting.

"Well, for the grown crickets, I can just use one of my whistles to bring them all out…"

"You can do that?!"

I loudly exclaim my surprise. How is that even possible?! That's awesome!

"Yes, of course, I actually am in the process of collecting whistles that can affect each creature who has a hearing ability. Naturally when I blow in the whistle, the crickets will run away, since it is a frequency that they don't really like. When that happens, I want you guys to take that chance and get rid of them."

We all nod our heads in determination and get in position. As soon as he blows the whistle, tons of crickets get out. I concentrate on my side and use a wind jutsu to slice them all. I look at how the others are doing, and, as expected, Maru is going wild with his fire jutsu. As for Koji, he's blowing out some sort of smoke from his mouth that seems to be suffocating the crickets.

We manage to kill all of the crickets in a few minutes. We then report back to sensei.

"Good job everyone, now all that's left to do is to find their eggs and destroy them."

"Wait, we have to go through all that field?"

I stare at sensei in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Isn't there a better way? Like poison or something? What about that jutsu Koji used?"

Maru asks sensei and points at Koji.

"My jutsu might kill the plants too."

Wait… Poison… That's it! My knowledge of medical jutsu and the different herbs that I acquired from Yashamaru should help me concoct something.

"Sensei, I have an idea. I just need a few ingredients."

"There! It's done!"

"You're sure this will get rid of the eggs, Kiu?"

I give each one of them a vial of the liquid I made.

"Of course it will. It will kill the inside of the egg, since it contains a chemical that only affects insects."

"If you say so… Let's get to work everyone."

Sensei still seems a little skeptical. He'll see just how effective this is, though. According to my acquired knowledge, this should work like a charm.

We all go out into the field and start sprinkling the concoction everywhere.

"This should do it. I'll check around to see if there are any eggs left."

Sensei is still doubting. Well, even I want to see the results, to be honest.

When he comes back, he has a big smile on his face. I look at him proudly, as if to say "see, I told you!"

"Yeah, you were right, Kiu. It worked like a charm as far as I know."

"Alright! We don't have to waste anymore time on this mission!"

Maru… Still at it, isn't he…

"Let's go report back to the Kazekage, then you guys are free to go."

The sun is already setting. We all report to the Kazekage, who gives each of us an envelope. I'll open it when I get home.

I arrive at the mansion, and head for Gaara's room. I open it and find no one there. I guess he's still out. No sign of Kankuro or Temari either. I hope they get back soon.

I open the envelope and find money in there. It's our pay for the job we did. It's not much, considering it was a D rank mission, but it's enough for someone like me. I decide to stay in Gaara's room and wait for him to come back.

While waiting, I start dozing off on his bed and… My consciousness fades…

When I open my eyes, it's already morning. I find someone sitting on the bed, next to me. I get up and see Gaara looking at me with a smile. As soon as he realizes that I woke up, he turns his gaze.

"Good morning, Gaara…"

I get up and stretch.

"When did you come back from your mission? I was waiting for you."

"I came back a little late. It's good that you didn't stay up until then."

"How was your mission?"

"Well, it was a C rank mission. We had to get rid of some bandits that were roaming around the merchant roads."

C rank from the beginning?

"That must've been so exciting!"

"Well, yeah, for a first mission…"

"I'm sure you were able to capture them all."

"We… didn't capture them…"

I look at him, confused by what he said.

"If you didn't capture them, then…"

"We got rid of them."

Gaara doesn't meet my gaze.

"Don't tell me you…"

They killed them…?

"I didn't want to do it, Kiu. But it was the mission. Baki-sensei told us to leave no survivors."

"You really didn't have any choice, huh?"

I guess that is the life of a ninja. I just never faced it. I never faced the fact that my job involves me killing other human beings in the future. For Gaara, it has already happened.

"I'm sorry, Kiu."

"Why apologize to me? I… I'm not upset at you."

I'm upset at the whole system. The fact that humans feel the need to kill other humans is something that I just can't accept. Why did I become a ninja then, if I'm not prepared to face that truth?

"I know you're upset about it; I can see it on your face."

"Well, I am upset, just not at you."

"I understand…"

"Do you want to know how my mission went?"

Gaara's face lightens up and he nods. I then tell him all about Otokaze-sensei, Maru, Koji, the crickets, and my ingenious concoction.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter, review! I will keep trying to update more regularly than before!**

**See you next chapter!**


	23. The Real Deal

**It took me a while to write this, because I was trying to come up with some kind of interesting idea to keep the story going XD**

**I think I did an ok job! yay!**

**I just hope you guys enjoy it haha**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Real Deal

"Are we ever going to do any INTERESTING mission?"

Maru is acting up again. I mean, I'm not particularly thrilled with the current missions we're doing either, but his nonstop complaining is really getting to me. Koji sighs.

"Will you just stop? It's not going to change anything."

"Who asked you, Mr. Showoff?"

"I'm not a showoff; you are!"

And now it's the nonstop bickering between Koji and Maru. I would have never believed that Koji would be the type of guy to lose his cool around someone, but it seems like Maru just knows how to hit his buttons. I look at Otokaze-sensei who's completely ignoring the whole situation. It probably is the smartest thing to do. It's just so hard to pretend like I don't hear anything, since my headache is telling me otherwise.

We just finished with some mission to retrieve someone's pet armadillo and are on our way back to report to the Kazekage. It's been a week of nonstop D rank missions. I wish we got at least a C rank.

"If you're so annoyed with these missions, why don't you tell the Kazekage?!"

It's the same argument every single time. Koji asks Maru that and then Maru answers…

"As if I could! Look how scary that man looks!"

And I totally agree with that statement. I would tell him myself, but he freaks me out as well.

We arrive at the Kazekage's office and find Gaara's team there. I smile right away at the sight of Gaara standing there.

"I guess this team will do."

The Kazekage says while looking at our squad. Gaara and his team turn around, and they all look surprised to see us. Baki then turns back to the Kazekage.

"Aren't they a bit too unexperienced for this mission?"

"It's not like there is much of a choice. We are always short on capable shinobi. Brief them over the mission and get to it as soon as possible."

What's going on here? We just came back, and we're going on another mission? None of us genin dare say a word. Otokaze-sensei gives a detailed report of our previous mission and then we go and follow Gaara's team.

"Otokaze, we need to both discuss the mission at hand. After that, we'll explain it to your team."

Otokaze-sensei nods at Baki.

"You got it; lead the way."

They both go to one of the strategy rooms and leave us genin outside. I notice that Maru and Koji are standing at a distance. I guess it's going to take a while for them to get used to Gaara. I go to Gaara's side and we start whispering to each other.

"What's going on here, Gaara?"

He leans in.

"We've been assigned a B rank mission. The problem is that this mission needs a second team that will act as a distraction. According to the Kazekage, their level doesn't matter… "

"A B rank? That's awesome! We're going to finally get some action!"

I realize that I said that in a pretty loud voice. Koji and Maru both look at me.

"Did you just say a B rank?"

Maru's face lights up. Koji on the other hand looks a bit worried.

"Wait, aren't we genin? How could they give us a B rank mission?"

Gaara turns his gaze back to me.

"Of all teams, why did it have to be yours?"

He looks really worried.

"Hey, don't worry so much. We're a pretty strong team, right guys?"

I look at Maru and Koji, waiting for their affirmation. Maru gives me a thumbs up. Koji hesitantly nods. I look back at Gaara and notice that he's frowning at me.

"Kiu, why don't you start realizing what you're going into? This is not a game!"

This is the first time I've seen Gaara so clearly annoyed and serious with me. I just think that this mission won't be as bad as he makes it appear… He's become so serious since we became genin. I always feel like he sees me as just a kid! Well, I'll show him. I'm much stronger than he thinks I am.

"I know that it's not a game. I don't need you to tell me!"

"Haven't you even thought about the reason why he'd put an inexperienced squad on such a high level mission?"

He says that in a low trembling voice.

"…What do you mean?"

Gaara closes his eyes and looks away.

"Gaara…"

Just as I am about to ask him again, Otokaze-sensei and Baki come out of the room. Sensei doesn't have his usual smile on. I go back and stand next to my teammates. Baki then starts explaining the mission.

"Alright, first I will tell you what the objective of the mission is. We are required to assassinate a certain corrupt general. No details are given to us for the motive of our client. Only the Kazekage knows, and he knows what's best. Our job is to follow his orders and carry out the mission successfully."

An assassination…? Wait… I don't want to kill anyone, especially if I don't have any valid reason to do that.

"The assassination will be carried out by my squad. As for Otokaze's team, you will act as decoy. You will go for the general before us, to make them believe that you are the team sent to assassinate them. You will then lure as many of his bodyguards as possible away from him so that my squad and I can take him out. The reason why this is a B rank mission, is because the target of the assassination also hired ninja to protect him. This won't be easy."

This is getting way too real for me… I'm actually starting to get really scared at the thought of such a high level mission. What did Gaara mean by what he said? It is a little odd that he'd put a weak team on such a mission. There's no doubt that we can distract the enemy which will lead to Gaara's team succeeding in the assassination. But… There's no guarantee that we'll all be able to escape from our pursuers. Does that mean that our team… is just a sacrifice for the success of the mission? Our survival is not that important…? Or am I just thinking too deeply into this?

"Are you okay, Kiu…?"

I look at Koji who said that quietly next to me.

"Koji… I think this mission is going to be really bad…"

"I think I know what you're on about. I heard what Gaara told you. I can't believe… they'd do that."

"So… you really think…?"

Otokaze-sensei then joins up with us. He then starts talking quietly.

"Alright, this will be dangerous… very dangerous. Don't worry, though. I'll do everything in my power to protect you. Here, take these…"

Otokaze-sensei then hands each one of us a very small whistle made of a plant that I don't recognize.

"If ever you're in danger, blow into that and I will be right there to help you."

I squeeze my hand around the whistle and bring it to my chest. I then breathe deeply. I feel a little better, knowing that Otokaze-sensei is there. There's hope that maybe we will all make it, despite all expectations.

* * *

**The tension is piling up! Next chapter will be action filled! Let's hope I don't take too long writing it :D**

**If you enjoyed, or if you have any constructive criticism, I'm very open to hearing your opinions, so please review!**

**Thank you :DD**


	24. Suicide Mission

**I finally wrote it! I hope you guys still remember what was happening, haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Suicide Mission

After about a day of travelling, we're finally here. The sun is already completely gone from the horizon. We hide in the shadows until nightfall, looking and examining everything around the house of our target. Gaara's squad is stationed in another area, where they have direct access to one of the windows. With Gaara's new jutsu, the Third Eye as he calls it, they were able to determine which of the openings is the closest to the general's location. He never even told me about this jutsu until I heard about it today for myself during our strategy meeting. Well, to be fair, we've both been pretty busy since we became genin…

"Alright, on my signal…"

Sensei's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. That's right… I don't have time to be lost in my thoughts. I need to focus on the mission.

"Let's go."

We all dash forward, following sensei's lead. We try to be as quiet as possible until we reach the entrance. We break in in a way to attract the attention of all nearby ninja. Sure enough, it wasn't hard. A bunch of bodyguards, I can count about twenty, surrounded us. I look at their faces and their hostile and cold gaze sends shivers down my spine.

"Stay with me…"

Otokaze-sensei says to us.

"A bunch of kids…?"

The bodyguards snicker.

"Were we that underestimated? Well, I'll make sure we don't make the same mistake as whoever sent you."

"Yeah, we'll take you out with everything we've got. It'll be a slow and painful death for you."

My body starts trembling. I never thought it would be like this. I thought higher ranked missions would be fun. I feel anything but fun right now. I'm scared. I just want to get out of here. If I could, I would scream and run out of here as fast as I can. The only thing keeping me from doing this is the fact that I'm practically paralyzed by fear. We don't stand a chance against them!

"Alright, just follow my lead. I'll try to make an opening for us to get out here."

I hear sensei's voice in the distance. It seems so far away. Someone… Please let this nightmare end. I hear weapons fly from behind me and hit someone who screams.

"This is our chance! Let's go, team Otokaze!"

I try to turn around, but my legs give in and I trip.

"Kiu!"

I hear Koji's voice. Then a ninja who was standing a few meters away throws a kunai straight at me. I… I can't avoid this! No! I close my eyes and wait for the piercing pain. It never comes. Instead, I hear a choked scream. I open my eyes and find Koji on his knees, in front of me. The kunai that was meant for me hit him in the stomach.

"K-Koji!"

"K-Kiu… Get a hold of… yourself…"

Koji sounds like he's in a lot of pain. The same ninja who threw the kunai, throws more weapons at us. Before I could react, Otokaze-sensei blocks the attacks and strikes down the ninja. He then carries Koji.

"Kiu! Maru! Hurry up and follow me! We have to take care of Koji, or we might lose him!"

Otokaze-sensei then quickly heads for the exit, and a few enemy ninja follow him. I try to get up, but I'm still paralyzed by fear.

"Kiu!"

I hear Maru's voice calling out. He then comes to me.

"Kiu! Let's go!"

He takes my hand and pulls me up. This snaps me out of it and I finally regain the strength to try and get away. We both turn to the exit, but our way is now blocked by the ninja.

"W-What do we do now?!"

Maru looks frightened. I think I probably look the same. We have to do something… If we don't, then we're done for! The shinobi throw their poisoned weapons at us. In the heat of the moment, I make a few hand signs, and the weapons stop in their track.

"Wha…!"

Taking advantage of their momentary confusion, I throw the kunai and shuriken at them with full force. I manage to hit three of them. They don't die, however. They just merely take the weapon out of their body. It seems that they're immune to whatever poison they used for their weapons. I don't know what else to do… How am I supposed to fight them and protect Maru at the same time?! I'm barely able to keep calm here!

"Well, what an unexpected jutsu from a brat like you. I guess we just have to hit you directly."

They then charge at both me and Maru.

"We're done for!"

Maru wears a panicked expression while saying that. I'm scared! Someone…!

Right when the ninja are about to strike both of us, I see sand blocking their way and wrapping them up. Without even a second for them to protest, they're squashed and the room fills up with blood and body parts. Right when that happens, I feel an immense headache. I feel my nerves and veins showing through my skin. Something warm and liquid comes out of my nose and my eyes roll back in their sockets. This so painful! So many dead bodies…!

"Kiu…!"

Was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness. I don't even know who it is who called my name. I open my eyes and find myself in someone's arms. I look up and see Gaara. He's looking ahead, focusing on jumping from tree to tree.

"Where…"

When he hears my voice, he stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"Kiu!"

"She's awake?"

That was… Temari's voice.

"Where are we?"

The headache is completely gone. I also feel very refreshed, to be honest. Also… I feel like I know much more.

"We're on our way back to Suna. We actually just got away. But man, you scared us when you suddenly fainted. As soon as you did, Gaara picked you up and left the place at full speed."

Temari explains to me. Gaara knows… He knows what causes this. He knows that if I get away from the dead bodies, I'll instantly feel better.

"Thank you, Gaara… I was so scared…"

He looks at me with a lot of concern and kindness showing on his face.

"Oh! Where's Maru?"

"I'm right here. Man, that was crazy!"

I chuckle, glad that it all ended well. I just hope Koji is fine.

* * *

**Review if you liked it or if you have something to say and stuff. XD**

**Thank you for reading!**


	25. No Longer a Child's Dream

**Things are starting to get serious here! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 25: No Longer a Child's Dream

"Thanks for saving me, Gaara."

We're back at the Kazekage mansion. After going back to report our last mission, we were given a bit of a break. I'm now in Gaara's room, sitting next to him on his bed. He's reading some jutsu scrolls.

"I should've been there earlier…"

After he says that, Gaara looks at me. My heart feels a little weird. It's like someone is squeezing it! He then immediately looks back to his scroll when our eyes meet.

"I-It's okay, Gaara! You were right on time."

Why is there an awkward silence now? We've never ever had any awkward silence between us before! Well, of course there were moments of silence before, but they weren't awkward. They were really comforting, because we just… felt really casual around each other. Aaah! I can't take this anymore!

"I'm getting sleepy, so I'll back to my room."

Without even looking back, I dash out of Gaara's room. I'm pathetic! This was the only I thought of? Ugh, whatever… I really am tired, so I might as well just go sleep.

I wake up the next day, not feeling that great. I couldn't sleep for most of the night! Why did I keep getting weird thoughts about Gaara! Whenever I'd try to fall asleep, his face would suddenly appear. What's wrong with me?! I should just stop thinking about it.

I get out of bed and get ready. Today is the day our squad has its first gathering after the B rank mission we did. Before I leave, I should go check up on Gaara. I just don't know how I'll be able to look him in the eyes after all my weird dreams and thoughts of him last night…

I get to his room door and, before I could even reach for the door, it opens and reveals Gaara. He stands there, looking at me.

"Kiu? You're leaving?"

I look at him and look away. I really just can't look at his face… My face feels like it's burning. I manage an awkward smile.

"Y-Yeah! I wanted to tell you that."

"I'm actually going, too."

"Really? What a coincidence…!"

Do you want to go walk together? Why can't I say that?! This is so confusing. What's happening to me? Kankuro and Temari then come out of their rooms, which snaps me out of my weird state that I don't even know how to describe.

"Good morning, Kiu. Gaara, Kankuro, let's go. We can't afford to be late for this."

Gaara and Kankuro nod at Temari. Gaara then walks past me, saying a quick "see you later" and the three siblings leave the house before I know it. I kind of feel a bit lonely now. I wish I didn't run out of Gaara's room so suddenly yesterday. I could've spent more time with him…

I leave the mansion too, and head for the meeting spot of our team. I get there and notice that they're all waiting for me. I'm not late, though. They're all just too early.

"Now that Kiu's here, we can start talking about the reason why I brought you here."

Otokaze-sensei is getting right to business, I see. It must be something important. Before saying anything, Sensei hands us each a small paper. It has our picture and name on it.

"Chunin exam…?"

When Koji says that, I stare back at the paper. Wait, what?

"I think you guys figured it out, but you three will be attending the Chunin exams. There's a catch though."

"Wait a minute, Sensei. We just became Genin a few months ago!"

And after that last mission, I've kind of been thinking that maybe I'm not suited to be a ninja.

"Kiu, I've recommended all three of you for a reason. I believe you are more than ready to take that exam."

Otokaze-sensei has so much faith in us… I shouldn't let him down.

"What's the catch?"

"Sharp as always, Koji. The catch is that this is actually part of a surprise attack on Konohagakure no sato."

Huh…? An attack? This is all just another dangerous mission? Maru and Koji are also speechless.

"I understand your surprise. I was just as surprised when the Kazekage told me. The fact is our daimyo has been hiring Konoha's shinobi instead of Suna's shinobi. This is greatly bringing our economy down. It seems that the only way for this to turn around is to attack Konoha from the inside."

That means… war? Being a ninja has been so different from my innocent childish thoughts. I just wanted to be with Gaara, but this… this is not what I wanted.

"The main part of this plan is Gaara."

"Gaara…? Why? What's the Kazekage planning?"

Why can't he leave Gaara alone?

"Well, Gaara's supposed to unleash the Shukaku in the middle of the village, which will bring Konohagakure to a disadvantage for when the attack begins."

"He can't do that…!"

"Kiu, I don't make the decisions here. So, will you three go or not?"

"If Gaara's the main part here, then what are we going to do?"

"Good question, Maru. If only one Sunagakure Genin team participates, it will be way too suspicious. We need to have the same average number of Suna teams participate to not raise any questions on the part of the enemy."

I have no choice. I have to go, for Gaara's sake. I can't just leave him alone in this. The Shukaku is dangerous. For so many years, he's been able to contain it… Why make him go through this pain?

"We'll go. Right guys?"

Koji and Maru look at me suspiciously. It's probably due to my sudden change in attitude.

"I like your enthusiasm, Kiu! What about you two?"

Sensei turns to Koji and Maru. They both nod hesitantly.

"Alright, then it's decided. We will have a general meeting with all the Genin involved in this tomorrow. We will then immediately depart for Konohagakure."

Sensei then concludes the gathering by telling us to go rest for tomorrow.

"Kiu, you sure about this?"

Koji comes to me. He seems worried. About me?

"Yeah, I can't leave Gaara alone in this."

"Oh, it's about Gaara…"

What does he mean by that? Of course it's about Gaara.

"Well, don't freeze up like last mission."

"Sorry about last time, Maru. And of course, Koji, thanks for protecting me back there. I'm just glad we got out of there."

"Yeah, now we're getting into something that seems much more serious."

Koji says in a serious voice. This time, I won't freeze up. For Gaara's sake, I'll stay in these exams and be with him as much as I can. I'll protect him this time.

* * *

**Do you like where this is going? Any expectations of the story? Any unexpected things happening? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! I answer almost all reviews. :D**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	26. Reunited

**Short chapter ahead! XD**

**Sorry about that, but I actually have an announcement to make, that's why.**

**I actually made a new Fanfiction account with two of my friends, which is called Isaromy. We co-write stories there, and, right now, we just published the first chapter of our first story. It's a Naruto story, so, if you guys are ever bored, you should go check it out! It's called Firefly. If you do check it out, tell me what you think in the reviews there! We're also almost done with the second chapter, which will be up soon too.**

**Thank you for reading that long note XD**

* * *

Chapter 26: Reunited

When I go back home, I find Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro already there. It seems like they just came back, too. When Gaara sees me, he smiles at me. We both go up to his room, and sit on his bed in silence.

I just keep thinking about what we're supposed to do, and it makes me feel like this is all so unfair to Gaara.

"Gaara…"

He looks at me. We keep eye contact.

"I won't leave you, Gaara."

His mouth opens a bit. He keeps looking at me. He then puts his hand on my head and pulls me towards his shoulder, in a half hug.

"Kiu… This is the first time that I feel scared about a mission. If I let the Shukaku run loose, then… I don't know what will happen to me or to anyone else."

I then sit back up and take his hands in mine while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Gaara, this time I'll protect you. Even if it means preventing you from letting out the Shukaku."

"But then…"

"I know… I don't mind betraying the village… I don't mind betraying the whole world if it means that you'll be safe."

Gaara looks at me with a lot of softness. My heart skips a beat. What's that all about?!

After talking for a bit more about what awaits us, we wish each other a good night, and I go back to my room.

The next morning, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and I all head for the place where we will be meeting up with the rest of the people that are part or the mission. When we arrive at the meeting room, there's only Baki-sensei there.

I sit down next to Gaara and wait for the rest to come. Otokaze-sensei then comes in shortly after us. He greets me and sits next to Baki-sensei. Koji and Maru then come and sit next to me. After some time waiting, Isago-sensei comes in. Isago-sensei? Then that means…! Just as I thought, Yukari, Ikki, and Yuto all come in after Isago-sensei. When Ikki and Yukari see us, they smile brightly and wave at Gaara and me. So they're part of this too?

It's been so long since last time I saw them.

"There's one team left."

Baki says to no one in particular. One team? Who could it be? I then hear footsteps and turn my head to the entrance. Oh no… It's Mari's team! Hana and Jun follow her in, along with their sensei Satetsu-sensei. When Mari and her two teammates see me, they give me a dirty look. Don't worry, I'm just as disgusted to see you here.

"So we're all here."

Baki then gets up and starts explaining the mission.

"Let me get straight to the point. This mission is crucial for the survival of our village. This is part of a surprise attack on Konohagakure no sato. Your role in this mission is to ensure that no one is suspicious of our plan. It is essential that Gaara's team makes it to the final round. Gaara is the main part of this mission. Anyone who tries to get in his way is getting in the way of Sunagakure no sato."

Well, he's really making it clear that that person will basically be a traitor. Still, if it really comes to that, I'll stop Gaara for his own safety. I won't let him unleash the Shukaku. I know how it's painful for him to hurt anyone with the Shukaku… He'll lose control…

After a short explanation of how the mission will go, we all set out to Konohagakure.

For three days we travelled at a steady pace. After the desert, we reached the forest.

We finally spot the gates of Konohagakure in the distance.

"Finally…"

I whisper to Gaara. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

When we reach the gates, we each show our pass, which we got back at Suna, before departing. The Konohagakure ninja politely greet us and give us directions to the place where we'll be staying. I don't want to attack them… This mission, what's its point? To create discord? Can't things be solved by a more passive way? Mari and her team went on ahead. She probably doesn't want to be around me for more than necessary. It makes me feel better that she's finally gone. Being stuck in her presence for three days kind of took a toll on my sanity.

Gaara and I stay back and start talking to our friends. Temari and Kankuro then decide to also go on ahead.

"How come you guys didn't tell me earlier that you were taking the exam?"

I feigned an air of disappointment. It probably isn't very believable since I'm smiling brightly.

"Oh, Kiu! We just learned about it yesterday. I'm just so glad we're together again after all this time."

Yukari takes my hands into her own, and we both excitedly jump up and down of joy. I notice that Gaara, Ikki, and Yuto are actively talking. That's the first time I see Gaara talking with someone he doesn't know well. Yuto doesn't seem to be scared of Gaara either. Now that I think about it, Yuto has always been a very strange guy. He never was scared of Gaara. He just never talked to him either. I guess maybe there never was an occasion. Besides, Yuto is not the talkative type. Neither is Gaara. Guys of few words.

"Guys, we should start heading for the inn where we'll be staying. I'm excited to see how it looks!"

I pull Yukari's sleeve and the guys follow us.

On our way there, we hear someone shouting. What could that be? It's right on our way to the inn, too.

We all turn the corner, and what we see keeps all of our mouthes agape.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of you guys reading my story! If you have time, check out Isaromy and the new story we posted there!**


	27. Konohagakure no Sato

**Finally getting to include the main story into this! It took a whole 27 chapters XD**

**I hope you enjoy this and the little (maybe big) changes I made and will make to the main story.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Konohagakure no Sato

Kankuro is holding a kid by his collar! A blonde guy keeps yelling at him to let go of the kid. Temari is sighing in exasperation.

"Kankuro! What are you doing?"

I can't just stand there and do nothing! I step in front of Kankuro and ask him to let the kid go.

"None of your business, Kiu. Now scram!"

Ugh, he's trying to play the role of the tough bully in front of these people.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village."

This time, Gaara steps forward and stands next to me. Kankuro then avoids Gaara's stare and lets the kid go.

"Geez, you don't have to put it that way…"

Both Gaara and I then turn towards the people from the other village.

"We're so sorry about this… Kankuro can be unreasonable sometimes."

I smile awkwardly and scratch the back of my head. Now that I look closely, there's the blonde boy, a girl with pink hair, and two kids other than the one Kankuro was bullying.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

A voice from behind the blonde guy's group says. It's a boy with raven black hair and sharp black eyes. They all turn towards him when they hear him.

"Sasuke!"

The pink haired girl squeals. That Sasuke guy is pretty good-looking. But Gaara's better looking.

"Nothing…"

The blonde guy, I think Naruto's his name, pouts. They don't seem like they're on good terms. Sasuke then walks up to us, coming face to face with me and Gaara. I can't help but feel a little nervous when seeing him up close like that. He really is handsome! Get a hold of yourself, Kiu!

"May I ask who you people are?"

"Oh, us? We're Sunagakure shinobi. We're here for the Chunin exams."

I answer him, trying to shake off my nervousness.

"Chunin exams?"

Naruto seems confused about what those are. He really doesn't know?

"We have to go, Kiu. Sorry for the trouble we caused."

Gaara takes my wrist and we walk away from the Konoha shinobi. They all have headbands except the three kids, so I am guessing that they're all shinobi. They're probably Genin, or at least I think they are.

We all walk to the lodging area reserved for all Chunin exam contestants. When we get there, we each go to our assigned room. It seems like it's by squad. Each team has a room. So that means I won't be spending my time with Gaara. On the bright side, I won't be with Mari either. Gaara finally lets go of my arm and gets his room key. He shows me the number on it before leaving with Temari and Kankuro. 206… I should remember that. Koji, Maru, and I get our keys and head to room that matches the room number on our keys.

"Room 221? So it's on the second floor?"

I ask Koji and Maru who are also holding their room keys.

"Probably, if they're using a normal system."

Maru says a bit mockingly. We keep walking and go up to the second floor. When we get there, we find Mari's team standing in the hallway. Why them? I'll just ignore them and keep going. I look at Maru and Koji. Koji looks just as annoyed as me to see them. Maru, on the other hand, keeps staring at Hana. Don't tell me he has a thing for her… Jun and Hana are one of the people who I used to play with when me and Mari were friends. But, just like Mari, they started being jerks to me ever since I started hanging out with Gaara. I don't regret anything, though. On the contrary, I'm glad I chose Gaara over them. He's much more important to me than they'll ever be.

When we walk past them, they don't say anything.

"Hey, loser!"

At least, I thought they wouldn't… I should just ignore Mari. I shouldn't give into her provocations. I keep walking, but then she comes and stands in front of me, blocking my way.

"What do you want?"

I look her in the eye, not flinching. She looks a bit pissed, but that's not new. When she doesn't say anything, I try to go past her, but she keeps blocking my way. Alright, I'm not taking any more of this. I push her aside with my arm and keep walking.

"Ugh! Hey! How dare you do that?! You filthy…"

She keeps cursing and calling me names. Seriously, she's all talk and no action. Koji and Maru just follow me. It's weird how she didn't even talk to Koji, though. I wonder why.

The three of us reach room 221 and go in. Maru closes the door behind him.

"Finally, peace and quiet…"

I sigh. At least now I can't hear Mari. Maru snickers.

"Wow, you're really something, Kiu. Mari was furious."

"And now I won't be hearing the end of it from her…"

Koji is strangely quiet. Should I ask him about Mari? Why not?

"Hey, Koji."

He looks at me.

"Did something happen between you and Mari?"

"I just broke up with her a few weeks ago."

He says that so casually.

"Dude! You dumped her? And I thought with you being her boyfriend, I could get a chance at Hana."

As always, Maru can't read the atmosphere… I knew he had a thing for Hana. Koji and I ignore him.

"Why did you break up with her?"

I know that he didn't actually like her. I also know that this wasn't going to last, but there had to be something that caused the breakup at that time.

"Well… I just didn't see the point of going out with a girl I never had feelings for. I only agreed to be her boyfriend at the time because I was a kid who didn't really know what that involved. I just went with the flow, but now… Now there's actually someone else… that I'd rather be with…"

At that last part, he looked away.

"That's great! At least you know what you really want now. I hope it works out for you."

He looks back at me and smiles.

"Thanks, Kiu."

Someone then knocks on our door. Maru opens it and Otokaze-sensei comes in.

"Sensei."

We all say.

"You guys settled in fine?"

We nod at him.

"Alright, I'm actually sharing a room with Baki and Isago. If you guys need me I'll be in room 210. The first exam will be happening tomorrow morning. Here are the details for that."

He passes a paper to each one of us. It says the location and the time the test will start at.

"I believe in you. Just focus on the exams for now."

For now… Otokaze-sensei then leaves us.

"We should get some rest."

Koji says before settling into a futon. Maru and I do the same. Of course, I sleep further away from the boys. I don't feel as comfortable around them as I do with Gaara.

This whole mission… I don't like it. We'll have to destroy this beautiful place and attack the people who live in this village. On top of that, the people here don't seem bad at all. Why are we attacking them? I just don't get it. I don't agree with it. The only reason I'm here is to protect Gaara. I won't let him unleash the Shukaku and put his life and the life of others in danger.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the love that this story is getting! I never thought it'd be so well received.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	28. I'll End Up Betraying Them

**I finally updated! I hope that now that I have no school, and that I'm not sick anymore, I'll be able to update more often. I can't wait to see where this story goes XD I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much!**

* * *

Chapter 28: I'll End Up Betraying Them

"I'm getting a bit nervous…"

"Me too, Yukari."

Today is the day of the first Chunin exam. Yukari's team, Gaara's team. and mine decided to all head to the location together. We didn't run into Mari's team, which I'm really not complaining about.

"It shouldn't be too hard."

Temari's always so calm about things. I can't help but admire her. The three of us are walking ahead while the guys are following close behind. It's been so long since I felt so happy, surrounded by all of my friends. I glance behind me and find Yuto making conversation with Gaara. Gaara's doesn't seem like he's too uncomfortable. I smile at the scene. Seeing Gaara make new friends without my help makes me both really happy and a bit lonely. I know I shouldn't think like that, though, so I shrug off the feeling.

"This should be it."

Temari points at a building in front of us.

"That's their Academy? It's so much bigger than the one we have in Suna."

I exclaim, a bit too loudly. Some people passing by give us strange looks, but I still can't contain my admiration. Yukari giggles and Temari sighs. We then all head inside the building.

As soon as we go up the stairs to the third floor, Yukari stops us.

"Everyone wait… Something feels off."

We all look at her with puzzled looks. No one other than her seems to notice anything. Even I have no clue what she's talking about. Some contestants pass by us, while others decide to wait and see what Yukari's going on about.

"Genjutsu. Someone is trying to trick us."

"Genjutsu?"

Maru asks, probably a bit skeptical of what Yukari's saying. Ikki comes up next to Yukari.

"If… Yukari says that… it is Genjutsu… then it is."

Yukari smiles and blushes a bit. I'll have to talk to her about that. I'm sure something is going on with her and Ikki.

"Alright, I'll need to release the genjutsu."

Yukari, regaining her focus, puts her hands together to focus her chakra.

"Release!"

She then touches each one of us to also release us from the jutsu. The sign that said third floor then changes to second floor.

"So it was Genjutsu!"

Maru seems surprised. I am too. Yukari's gotten much stronger than before. It seems like she's gotten much more affinity towards Genjutsu. I'm sure she'll only keep getting better and better.

"You shouldn't underestimate my teammate."

Yuto teases Maru. Ikki, Yukari, and Yuto seem to get along well. I wish the same could be said about my team. Maru and Koji always disagree about something. They're still better than being on the same team as Mari.

We reach the third floor where the first exam is supposed to be held. We're one of the first people there. Most of them are probably stuck in the Genjutsu. At the entrance of the classroom where our test is held, a Konoha shinobi is standing there, checking the exam passes that all examinees should have. For the moment, we enter the empty classroom.

A few people then start coming in. They all try to sit as far apart from other contestants, until we're just too many in the room for that to happen. Finally, a few Konoha shinobi come in. I look around me. Everyone looks so tense and unfriendly. Everyone except the younger Konoha ninja at the front.

"I'm getting a bit nervous…"

I whisper to Gaara, who's sitting next to me. I notice that Naruto, Sasuke, and the pink-haired girl are also there. Then, against everyone's expectations, Naruto point at all of us and grins widely.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to you bastards! You got that?!"

…That guy's got guts. I can't help but smile at his blatant honesty. He's interesting. I glance at Gaara and notice that he's also got a small smile.

"You're smiling, Gaara."

I say in a teasing voice. Gaara's smile disappears and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"You can't fool me."

After some playful bickering, I sense a sudden movement from a nearby contestant. It's the contestants that have headbands with a music note on them. In swift and fast motions, they attack a man from Konoha who's wearing glasses and has silver hair. What's going on here?

I get up, ready to go there and do something about what's happening, but Gaara holds my arm and pulls me back.

"But…"

"Kiu, don't get involved."

I reluctantly sit back down. One of the attackers swings his arm at the Konoha ninja, but he dodges it. But then, his glasses crack and he vomits, while blood comes out of his ears. He clearly dodged the attack, though!

"That attack… It clearly missed."

I whisper to Gaara.

"There must be some sort of trick."

Gaara whispers back.

"Kabuto!"

Naruto screams at his fallen comrade. Him and the pink-haired girl go to help him out.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!"

An explosion of white smoke simultaneously occurs at the same time as the strong male voice resonates.

Right after the white smoke dissipates, a very tall man with a strong build appears with a bunch of other Konoha shinobi. He's wearing a bandana and has two massive scars across his face. They all seem to be either Chunin or Jounin.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test."

He then points at the commotion, that was happening across the room from where he is.

"Otogakure guys, stop doing as you please before the you want to fail already?"

He's got a lot of authority. There's a certain aura of discipline around him that makes me not want to defy him or get in his way.

"I apologize… This is our first time. We got carried away."

The Otogakure shinobi that unexpectedly hit Kabuto says, a bit insincerely.

"Hmph. Here's a good opportunity to say this… There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. The idiots who disobey me will automatically fail. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulp. He definitely got his point through… in a very menacing way. He then continues on with his explanation.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangement…"

He takes out a numbered tab.

"You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Oh… We're not keeping our current places. Which means that I'll probably not be sitting next to Gaara. And the first test is written? That's interesting. It shouldn't be too hard for me. I got up to the front when it's my turn and pick a number.

When I get to my seat, I notice that none of my friends are sitting close to me. This makes me a bit nervous. Gaara is also in the same situation. He's sitting next to the windows. My spot is right in the middle of the class, at the left edge of the bench.

"Ah! You're the girl from before!"

I turn my head towards the person who said that. It's Naruto. He's pretty loud. Isn't he the least bit anxious about this? No wait, he looked really nervous about it right before seeing me. He probably can just focus on one thing at a time.

"Yeah! I'm glad you remember me. My name is Kiu, by the way."

He seems friendly enough. I feel like I can open up to him right away. He then sits right next to me. I guess that's the seat that was assigned to him. As I thought, he's really nervous. As soon as he sits down, he starts shaking. Written tests must not really be his forte. A girl with completely white eyes then shyly comes and sits on the other side of Naruto. Her demeanour kind of reminds me of Yukari when she's around people that she doesn't really know.

"Hinata! You're sitting here?"

"O-Oh… Naruto! Y-Yes… I…"

Naruto didn't seem to notice her right away. Probably his nervousness is getting the better of him. She keeps stuttering. She's really painfully shy. It makes me want to take care of her. Why did we have to attack this village? If we didn't have to, I bet I could've gotten to know these people. Now I feel guilty if I get too close, since I'll have to betray them in the end.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I haven't had too many reviews on my latest chapters... Is it that it's not that interesting anymore? XD Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Thank you 3 See you in the next chapter!**


	29. Written Exam

**I literally wrote this at my desk at work XD Good thing I didn't get caught...**

**I hope it doesn't sound too rushed and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Written Exam

"Alright you useless bastards, listen well since I won't repeat myself."

Ibiki's powerful voice brings everyone's attention to the front. I need to concentrate and listen to everything he has to say.

"First, there are a few rules that you need to follow if you want to have a chance at passing this exam. The first rule is that you have one hour to complete the ten questions. On your sheet, there are nine questions. The final question will be given to you fifteen minutes before the end of the exam. Now, if any of you are caught cheating five times, both you and your team will be immediately disqualified. Your score will be tallied up as a team. However, you will fail if you score zero on the test. Do I make myself clear?"

Five strikes… Why five? Oh well, I'll just make sure not to cheat. I hope Maru and Koji can handle themselves. Ibiki then gives us the signal to start and everyone flips their paper around.

I look over the question quickly. What is this? This is way beyond Genin level. We've never learned this in the Academy. I mean, I know the answers to everything, but that's because I got my knowledge from the dead. I glance at where Koji and Maru are sitting and see them looking at their sheets. There's no way they'll be able to answer any of these questions. The only way is for me to help them. Let's see… I can use Yashamru's jutsu! I mean, if I can control weapons with it, then I can probably control a pen too. All I have to do is control their pens and make them write the answers. Let's hope I don't get caught.

I should first start with Maru. He's prone to be the first one to panic and do something stupid. I look at the pen in Maru's hand and start trying to connect my chakra to it. When I do, I start slowly moving the pen, as to not startle him. To my relief, he doesn't resist too much. I fill in his exam sheet while looking at mine. I complete it as fast as I can and I then release my grip on the pen. Switching my attention to Koji, I do the same thing. As expected, he acts as if he's the one writing the exam to avoid suspicion. Alright, now it's time to complete my own exam.

Done! This is easy. A few people got caught and were forced to leave with their teams. I look around and notice that everyone's cheating in some way. Why aren't they being stopped? I'm sure the Konoha shinobi that are keeping watch noticed them. It is quite strange that it takes five strikes before you're out… Usually, in the Academy, it's one strike and you're out. Are they trying to push us to cheat? I look at Naruto, who's sitting next to me. He's panicking a lot. I bet he can't answer any of the questions. He's not attempting to cheat either. I want to help him, but… I'd be a total hypocrite, since I'll be betraying them. Even if not directly, Sunagakure will, and I'm a part of Suna.

"Drop your pens! I don't want to see any of you writing even one more single letter. There're fifteen minutes left, which means it's time for your tenth and final question."

I gulp, preparing myself for the worst.

"Before I give it to you, there are rules that apply only to the tenth question."

Rules only for the tenth question? What's that all about?

"Rule number one: you are free to choose whether or not to be given the tenth question."

Wait what?! Why would anyone choose not to take it?

"So what's the catch? There has to be a reason why you mentioned such a rule."

Temari's voice comes from behind me. She's got a point. There has to be a catch.

"Well, I'll tell you. If you choose not to take the tenth question, you'll get a zero, meaning that you'll automatically fail. If you choose to take it and answer wrongly, you will automatically fail the exam. Not only that, but you'll be banned from the Chunin exams, forever."

"Wait what?"

I'm not the only one who exclaimed my surprise and protest.

"That's shit, man! Plenty of people here have taken the exam before!"

One of the Konoha shinobi who were with Naruto before says. He's got a dog on his head and is wearing a grey hoodie with black fur at its extremities.

"Maybe you guys are just unlucky."

Ibiki smiles creepily.

"This year is my first as a Chunin exams proctor. It's the first time I apply my own rules. If you bastards are not confident, then, by all means, find the door and get out. I'll be giving the question after everyone's made their mind. Those who want to forfeit, raise your hand and leave."

Right after he finishes talking, a bunch of contestants start leaving. These are pretty harsh rules. If I wasn't fully confident of my abilities, I'd probably leave too. Besides, I have a mission. All of us Sunagakure Genin have the same mission. We have to last as much as possible in these exams.

To my surprise, Naruto raises his hand. I kind of feel disappointed for some reason. He then slaps it down on his desk, startling me. His eyes seem full of confidence and determination.

"Don't underestimate me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I swear that I'll become Hokage! A stupid question won't hold me back! Even if I get stuck as a Genin my whole life, I'll still become Hokage!"

That guy's got guts! Either that or he's stupid. It brings a smile to my lips, but I then lower my gaze. I'm feeling more and more guilt about this mission. If these were other circumstances, I'm sure I would've become friends with Naruto and the rest of them. They all seem like really nice people.

After what Naruto said, no one else got up. He gave them hope.

"I admire your determination. For those of you who stayed, I have one thing left to tell you… You all pass."

…Huh?

"Hold on! Where's the tenth question?"

The pink haired girl says. Ibiki then smiles at us.

"The tenth question was whether or not you decide to stay. The fact that all of you chose to stay was the right answer."

"Wait a second! Are you saying that this whole written test was a waste of time?"

Temari sounds outraged. If I knew that, I wouldn't have made any effort to answer these questions…

"Actually, these questions were to test your ability to gather information without getting caught. This is a very valuable skill for a ninja."

So… we were supposed to cheat! I guess I did that part right.

"To be perfectly honest with you, some Chunin were disguised as contestants among you to provide you with the correct answers, since these questions were far too hard for Genin. The reason why the scores are added up together as a team was to see how you handled yourself under pressure, knowing that your decision didn't just affect you, but your teammates as well. Of course, you had to make sure you didn't get caught. Better not cheat at all, than make yourself wide open."

Ibiki then removes his bandana. Under it, his head is covered in scars and burns. I flinch at the sight.

"Information can be very valuable, but you have to know how to handle it and obtain it well. It can be the difference between life and death. You also have to consider the source of your information. Maybe the enemy is just trying to lure you with false information. You have to always be one step ahead. Bad information can lead to the death of your teammates and to your own death."

He then puts the bandana back on.

"I get that part, but what was the tenth question's point?"

Temari keeps asking the questions I have in mind before I even have them in mind.

"The point? It's the point of the whole exam! I gave you two choices. The first was to avoid all danger and save yourself, at the expense of your teammates. The second was to go through the risk of failing. This is the type of decision Chunin have to make every day. Let's say you have a mission where you have to retrieve an important document. You have no idea how many enemy ninja there are, and have reason to believe that a trap is laid out for you. Do you abandon the mission? The answer is no. It might be a suicidal mission if you think about it, but you do it anyway. Discipline is what makes a ninja. If you choose the safer path, you will never become a Chunin. If you choose to save yourself at the expense of your teammates, then you don't deserve the title of Chunin, let alone the title of shinobi. Hesitation in the face of danger, worrying about your own well-being, will be fatal. I congratulate you. You have passed all of my tests, and I am proud to say that you passed the first part of the Chunin exam."

A suicide mission… I hesitated in front of the danger, and put my teammates in jeopardy. Can I really call myself a ninja at this point?

* * *

**So close to 100 reviews! And 200 followers! I still can't believe how much love this story is getting! I love you all for taking time out of your schedule to read my story :D**

**Thank you 3**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Ichiraku Ramen

**I'm updating so much now XD I hope you guys like that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Ichiraku Ramen

A loud crash then interrupts Ibiki. Everything happens too fast for me to process. A woman is now standing in front of a banner that she put up using her kunai. It seems like she came through the window.

"Alright, you maggots, listen up! My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your proctor for the second part of the Chunin exam!"

The second? Right off the bat? Ibiki then pokes his head out from behind the banner.

"Anko… You're early, again."

Oh good… She had me scared there for a bit.

"Ibiki, aren't you a little soft on them? There're way too many of them left."

She's definitely just trying to change the subject regarding her mistake.

"Or maybe we just got a very strong group this time."

Anko then chuckles.

"When I'm done with them, more than half will be gone."

More than half… That means next one is probably going to be pretty hard… I better prepare myself well.

"Alright, you're safe for now! Meet tomorrow in front of the Forest of Death. A document with the location and time will be given to you. You better rest well tonight if you don't want to die tomorrow."

I don't know if she's being serious or if she just loves to exaggerate…

We all head back to the inn we're staying at. None of us failed, which is great. Of course, that also includes Mari's team, which I wish they didn't pass, but… What can I do? I get to my squad's room with Koji and Maru. I can't help but feel like I want to get out of here and go spend some time with Gaara.

"Thanks, Kiu."

Koji gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"About what?"

"The answers, silly."

Silly…? Only Gaara ever called me that.

"I'm not silly! And you're welcome. It's only natural."

"That scared me so bad, though. You could've given me some kind of warning."

I sigh at Maru.

"How in the heck was I supposed to give you a heads up without getting caught? You should've just been smarter and accepted it without too much of a fuss like Koji did."

Koji chuckles while Maru grumbles away.

"Anyway, I'm going out, guys."

I really want to go see Gaara.

"Where are you going?"

Koji asks me. Should I tell him? I mean, why not?

"I'm going to see Gaara."

I notice that Koji slightly frowns. What's up with that?

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you don't have to."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

Why is he being so pushy? He's never been like this before. I mean I did want to spend some time alone with Gaara, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring Koji along.

"Sure…"

"You guys have fun. I'll be staying here. I might also go see what Hana's up to."

Maru chuckles after saying this.

"You do have the hots for her!"

"Not so loud, Kiu! You want the entire building to hear you?!"

I giggle at how flustered he is.

"Good luck with that…"

Koji scoffs.

"Hey, don't be all sour about it just because you and Mari are not on speaking terms anymore."

Oh no, I can see where this is going: another stupid fight between Koji and Maru.

"Mari was never worth my time. Hana's not any better than her."

"Don't talk like that about Hana!"

I should really get out of here without them noticing, or I'll never be able to see Gaara.

I make it slowly out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I can hear their voices getting louder and louder. I'm sorry, guys, but I really don't have time to break you two off. I'll just go get Otokaze-sensei and then leave to see Gaara.

After telling Otokaze-sensei about the situation between Koji and Maru, I head towards Gaara's room. I believe it was room 206. I knock on the door. Temari then opens the door.

"Kiu!"

As soon as she says my name, Gaara comes up to the door.

"Thought I'd come say hi!"

"Who are you kidding? We all know you're here for Gaara."

Kankuro's voice comes from back in the room. Gaara turns his head towards his older brother.

"Shut up, Kankuro."

He then looks back at me. Temari goes back into the room, leaving only Gaara and me. He comes out, closing the door behind him.

"Everything alright, Kiu?"

I nod at him to reassure him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

He looks at me for a bit, then smiles.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's this ramen shop I saw on our way in the village and I thought it'd be nice to try it out."

"Ramen, huh. Alright."

We both then head out of the inn, and start walking around together. We talk about the first part of the Chunin exam and what we both did to cheat during the test. It turns out Gaara used his third eye jutsu to see what the answers were from another shinobi.

"Can I see the third eye? I never really saw it before."

"Oh yeah, that's true."

Gaara then brings his index and middle finger up to his eye and opens up his other hand. In the middle of his opened hand, sand starts swirling around and forms into an eyeball.

"That's so cool!"

I look closely at the eye, and it turns towards me. It then disperses.

"Enough of that for now, I don't want my techniques to be exposed for too long."

"Alright…"

He chuckles at my pouting face. This causes me to giggle too. We then finally reach the ramen place.

"Ichiraku Ramen…"

I slowly say as I read the sign.

"Ah! You're the two from before!"

I turn my head towards the source of the energetic voice.

"Oh! Naruto, right?"

I say to him. He grins at me.

"Yup! And you are… um…"

"I'm Kiu and this is Gaara. We never actually properly introduced ourselves."

I turn to Gaara and find him putting on an expressionless face. He always does that around strangers. Especially that, this time, the stranger is part of the village we were tasked to attack.

"Kiu and Gaara. You guys are here to eat some Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Actually, yes. Is it any good?"

"Any good, you say? It's the best ramen in the world! Come on let's go in; I'm starving."

We all take a seat in the booth and Naruto orders the beef ramen.

"Ojii-san, give them your special, since it's their first time here."

"Oh, new customers? Coming right up!"

The atmosphere here is so friendly! The aroma is also amazing. I glance at Gaara and notice that he's actually got a bit of anticipation in his eyes. He must be just as hungry as us.

Our ramen bowls, finally ready are brought in front of each one of us.

"Here you go, enjoy!"

I can't help but salivate at the sight before me. The eggs, the fish cake, the vegetable, the bean sprouts, the nori, the seafood, the meat… So many things stacked on top of the noodles in a light broth. I take the first bite out of my bowl and my palate is overcome by the richness of the flavour.

"This is so good!"

"Haha, glad you like it, little lady."

The shop's owner says as he wipes off his hands on a white towel. His assistant, a girl with brown hair, giggles and gives us a warm smile. I hear intense slurping coming from my right and my left. I look to both sides and find both Naruto and Gaara wolfing down the ramen. I almost burst out laughing at the sight. There's also a strange feeling in the mix. Both of them are so different in terms of character, but, at this point in time, they look so similar. I get back to my bowl of ramen and enjoy the rest of my meal.

* * *

**So did you guys like this chapter? I haven't been getting nearly as many reviews as before, so I feel like I might not be doing too well... Tell me in the reviews what you guys think of the story so far!**


	31. Rivalry

**Oooooh! I really like this chapter! I mean, I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you also enjoy reading it :D**

**I've been so busy at work lately XD But at least I finally wrote this!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 31: Rivalry

I get back to my squad's room after going out with for ramen with Gaara. I sense an air of tension as soon as I enter the room. Maru is sitting in the far back, not even looking at me when I come in. He seems really upset about something. I guess Otokaze-sensei managed to break up the fight, but not resolve it. Koji, on the other hand is glaring at me, and is standing on the opposite side of Maru. As soon as I closed the door behind me, Koji comes up to me.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

He sounds angry… Did it upset him this much that I left him behind?

"Well, you two were fighting so I didn't really know when you'd be done…"

Koji then takes my wrist and drags me out of the room.

"Wait…! Koji! Where are we going?"

"Out."

"But it's getting late…"

"I need fresh air, and you're coming with me."

His voice sounds so forceful that I can't really find anything to say back to him. When we get outside, he loosens his grip on my wrist a bit, and pulls me less forcefully. It's already dark out.

"Koji…"

I call out to him, but he doesn't even look at me. What's up with him? I've never seen him act like this before. Koji's usually the calmest one out of the three of us. We walk for a while like this until he finally stops. He then turns around to face me without letting go of my wrist. He looks way less angry than before.

"I just thought we'd go out on our own… since I couldn't come with you before."

Oh, so that's it! I smile at him.

"You should've said that earlier! I don't mind hanging out for a bit. To be honest, I didn't think it was a big deal for you that I didn't wait for you. Next time, I'll be sure to wait!"

Koji chuckles. He then pulls me by my wrist until… Wait what?! He-he-he-he's hugging me? Wh-Why?!

"Thank you, Kiu."

I feel his breath on my neck. It sends weird shivers all over my body! So I guess it's a thank you hug? Why isn't he letting go, though? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable… I feel something rough on my hand. Sand? Gaara!

As soon as I realize who it is, Koji lets go and jumps back, since a wall of sand is starting to form between us. I turn around and see Gaara standing there, frowning. He then immediately comes and stands in front of me, facing Koji.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you spend enough time with her already?"

Koji sounds really annoyed. I don't know what to do. I don't even get what's happening, but it doesn't seem like it's good. Koji is glaring at Gaara, and I bet Gaara is glaring at him too.

"Kiu, we're going back."

Gaara says to me without even looking at me. It's the first time I feel so much authority from his voice.

"Alright, I'll-"

"You're not taking her back."

Koji cuts me off. That idiot! I'm trying to end things before they get too out of hand.

"Kiu's not yours."

Gaara's voice is low with anger. This is not good…

"She's not yours either."

Koji grits his teeth. What the heck? Why am I suddenly a property?

"I'm no one's, alright?!"

They both look at me, surprised by my sudden outburst, probably.

"I'm going back to the inn, since I want to rest for tomorrow's exam. You two can stay out here for all I care. Goodnight!"

I walk away. I'm not really mad at them, but I just feel like this is probably the only way I could've done to stop this nonsense. I hear footsteps start to follow me. I glance behind me and find both Gaara and Koji walking. They both still look kind of pissed, but at least they're not at each other's neck anymore. We all get to the inn and Gaara stops at the entrance.

"You're not going in?"

When I ask him, he shakes his head.

"I'm going up to the roof."

"Oh… alright."

Koji and I then head to the room. He doesn't even look at me or say anything. He just gets in his futon and goes to sleep. He's been acting so strangely today. I kind of feel bad for both him and Gaara. Maybe if I just waited for him earlier, it wouldn't have become such a big deal. I'm also really grateful that Gaara interfered. I should go thank him… I'll just make sure Koji's asleep so that he doesn't come and interfere.

Now, Gaara's up on the roof. I can just use the window to get up there. I easily get out of the window, close it behind me, then jump up to the roof. Sitting there is indeed Gaara. He looks at me.

"What are you doing here, Kiu? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I go sit next to him.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier… I didn't mean to lash out at you."

He pats my head.

"I know you didn't."

I feel my face getting warm. I actually really like it when Gaara's so nice to me. I mean, he's always nice, but… I guess I like when he touches me so softly.

"And… Gaara… thank you…"

"For…?"

"For interfering… I didn't feel very comfortable when Koji… hugged me like that."

At Koji's name, Gaara frowns.

"Be careful around that guy."

"Careful? But he's my teammate."

"Still."

"Alright…"

We spend a moment of silence, just looking at the horizon.

"So…"

Gaara breaks the silence.

"You're not Koji's."

"Of course not!"

Why's he even asking that?

"And you're not mine either?"

"…"

I don't even know what to say to that. I'm not his? Well, I'm not, but I can't seem to say it! Or am I?

"I… well…"

Gaara chuckles.

"It's alright, Kiu. I was teasing you."

My face really heats up this time.

"Gaara!"

He then mumbles something that I don't quite get. All I hear from it is "one day."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. You should really go back, though. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Can I sleep here?"

Gaara looks like he's about to retort, but he looks into my eyes for a bit. He then sighs.

"Alright. If you catch a cold, don't blame me."

I cheer in joy and get closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he covers me with his sand. After a bit, I feel his arms envelop me. This… I don't feel uncomfortable when Gaara does it. It actually makes me feel good. It makes me just want to stay like that forever… forever… in his arms…

* * *

**Alrighty! What did you guys think of the little "action" going on? Is it going too fast? Or not fast enough? Or is it just perfect?**

**Tell me in the reviews what you think :D**


	32. Rules

**So this chapter is mainly just the intro to the Forest of Death exam. I tried to make it exciting, but there's a limit to my abilities XD**

**I still hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 32: Rules

"Welcome to the stage of the second test: Practice Arena 44. Also known as The Forest of Death!"

The lady who crashed through the window at the end of the first exam says with a sadistic smile. If I remember correctly, her name is Mitarashi Anko. I look at the so-called Forest of Death. It looks like a normal forest. The only difference is that it's surrounded by a highly secured fence with a bunch of Keep Out signs. It kind of sends creepy vibes…

I look at Gaara who's standing next to me. Unperturbed as always… Yukari, on the other hand looks worried. Good thing she's got Ikki and Yuto to make her feel safe. I really can't say the same about my team… Maru has been quiet since his fight with Koji yesterday. As for Koji, he hasn't even looked my way since last night. He's clearly avoiding and ignoring is not going to be good for our teamwork…

I recognize Naruto's team standing right in front of us. I want to say hi, but that'll just interrupt the proctor, and I don't think she'd like that…

I hear people mumbling around. Some of them sound worried, while others sound excited.

"You'll soon find out… Why it's called the Forest of Death."

Anko says in an ominous voice. She's really trying to freak us out… I'm actually feeling a bit nervous. I then notice Naruto putting his hands on his hips and starting to sway them.

"You'll find out why it's called the Forest of Death."

It takes every fibre of my body to stop myself from exploding in laughter. His impression of Anko is just too good!

"You think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

Hehe, nice going, Naruto!

"Yeah, you're spirited…"

She says with that same sadistic smile. She then throws a kunai knife at him! It only grazes his cheek and flies past me. What was that all about?! Before I could even blink, she gets behind Naruto in a flash. I can't see what's happening, but her sudden appearance there makes me take a few steps back.

"Kids like you are quickly killed… Spraying that red blood I love."

She giggles in a sickly way. One of the contestants then passes right next to me. How come I didn't sense her move?! She's carrying the kunai knife using her tongue. It's kind of disgusting… She makes her way to Anko.

"Here's your kunai."

"Why thank you. But you know, don't sneak up behind me, unless you want to die."

Even though Anko's still smiling, her voice sounds menacing.

"No… I just get excited when I see blood. Plus, you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it."

Her voice sounds so creepy… Actually, all of her is giving out a really scary vibe. I don't want to have to face her in the forest. I don't even know if it's a man or a woman. I've just been assuming that it's a woman because of her or his really long black hair.

"Now, before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out."

She then takes out a stack of paper.

"What's that for…?"

I whisper mainly to myself.

"There will be deaths in this exam. If I don't make you sign an agreement form, it'll be my responsibility."

She's looking straight at me. She probably heard my question. I would totally go hide behind Gaara right about now, but that'll just make everyone here think that I'm a weakling, when in fact I'm just shy around adults…

Anko hands the papers to Naruto who reluctantly passes them around. While he's doing that, she starts explaining what the test is all about.

"In this test, your objective will be to reach the tower in the center with these two scrolls: The Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll."

She takes out two scrolls and holds them out to us in each one of her hands. One of them is white and the other is black.

"Each team will be given one of the two scrolls when they go register at the booth over there."

She points at the registration booth which is located right next to one of the entrances of the forest. I take a form from Naruto and start to carefully read it.

"Once you're ready, go to the booth with the form to sign it and get your scroll. Of course, the scroll you get will be kept secret from all the other teams."

So we're basically not going to know who to target. Some people will probably just go after anyone.

"The second test will last exactly five days. This will be the ultimate survival exam. The distance between the tower and each entrance is exactly ten kilometers, since the tower is in the exact middle of the circular field."

She shows us a map of the forest. It is indeed a circle with a tower in the middle. The doors are all around that circle.

"There are exactly 44 doors. Each team will be assigned a door number, which is where you'll be entering the test. Now, let's talk about what can disqualify you."

I listen intently to that part. This is going to be important.

"First, those who don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. Last rule, you absolutely cannot look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower. You will be exchanging your three forms for the scrolls. Last piece of advice: Don't die."

Dying… It never crossed my mind how dangerous the Chunin exams actually were.

After reading my form, I turn to Maru and Koji who just finished reading it too.

"You guys ready?"

"I guess."

Maru says flatly. Koji nods. They're both still not on talking terms with each other. And Koji is giving me the silent treatment.

"Guys, we need to get over the stuff that happened yesterday… We have to work as a team if we want to pass this."

Maru sighs at what I say.

"I would, but SOMEONE is not even saying a single word."

"Koji…"

I look at him, but he avoids my gaze.

"I'll do what I can to have us pass this."

When I hear him mumble that, my face lights up. This is literally the first sentence he says to me since yesterday!

"Thanks, Koji!"

I give him a pat on the shoulder. His eyes soften and he lets out a small smile. The three of us then head for the registration booth. We then sign our respective forms and the Konoha shinobi, who're in charge of the registration, hand us a Heaven Scroll. Koji then takes it and hides it in his weapon pouch. They also assign us a door number, where we're supposed to enter from.

"Gate 40… That's at the complete other side."

Maru starts whining. Glad to see he's back to normal. I see Gaara's team go to gate 6. We probably won't cross paths then, since we're at opposite ends of the forest. While going to our gate, I make a mental not of which teams are going through which doors. Naruto's team is at gate 12. Hinata's team, the girl who seems to be Naruto's friend, is at gate 16. The creepy guy or girl with long black hair's team is at gate 15. Yukari's team is at gate 21. Finally, Mari's team is at gate 34. Of all the people we're most likely to encounter… Oh well, I'll just show Mari what I'm made of if she ever confronts me in here.

"Ready?"

Anko shouts for everyone to hear.

"Go!"

The gates open and we immediately rush in. I will pass this exam. I have to. Not for the mission, but for Gaara's sake.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


	33. Confrontation in the Forest

**It took me so long to try and figure out what to write in this chapter XD Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and followed and all that :DD**

**I just had like a sudden wave of people following, favouriting and reviewing O.O I'll try to update weekly so that you don't get too bored of waiting haha XD**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Confrontation in the Forest of Death

"Alright, I think we're far enough from potential enemies."

Koji says as we stop and gather.

"We need some sort of plan."

Maru's right. We need a plan and a target.

"I say we find a team and tail them until we figure out which scroll they have."

I suggest to them.

"Well that is the safest way…"

Koji seems a bit unconvinced.

"It's also the chicken way."

Maru mocks my idea. I pout at them. I'm used to their teasing, so it's not that offensive, but I just thought it was a pretty good idea.

"I say we lure them out."

Maru gives us a mischievous grin. Koji nods in agreement.

"Alright, how are we going to do that?"

It's not like we can put out a nice meal and they'll sniff it out…

"One of us will do the trick."

We both look at Koji as though he's crazy. One of us will be bait?! That's insane!

"Hear me out. You're able to do Shadow Clones, right Kiu?"

"Of course I can."

"Can you make an injured Shadow Clone of yourself?"

"Injured…? I'll try. You tell me when it's believable enough."

I focus and make an exact clone of myself.

"Time to transform."

My clone transforms into a Kiu that's covered in scratches and wounds.

"Seems pretty good to me."

Maru runs a hand through his messy blonde hair as he says that.

"Now you just have to have your clone scream for us while the three of us hide. Other contestants will think we got separated and that you're trying to find us."

Koji explains to me while grinning widely at his idea.

"Yeah, it'll also make me look like a total dumbass…"

"Suck it up; it's for the good of the whole team."

Maru chuckles. He's actually looking forward to this isn't he… Oh whatever, I don't exactly have much of a choice.

As planned we hide ourselves completely out of sight and my clone goes out limping. She even has a replica of our scroll to make it more believable.

"Koji! Maru! Where are you guys?!"

I can't even bare to look at this… What kind of ninja would scream out like this? For a while, my clone keeps calling out. No one is showing up, though. Just as we are about to abort the plan, I sense a presence.

"Someone's here…!"

I whisper to Maru and Koji. Almost instantly, three figures surround my clone. They're all wearing a similar black cloak and dark brown masks that cover their mouths. Looking at their headbands, they're Amegakure shinobi. Did they actually fall for it?

"What kind of dumb shinobi would scream out like that in enemy territory?"

One of them says mockingly. I knew it was stupid…

"We just need to find out what scroll they have, then we'll act upon it."

Koji's face is way too close as he says that! I know it's so that they don't hear us, but seriously… I feel his warm breath in my ear. Ugh… I can't concentrate like that!

"Hey girly, give us your scroll and maybe we'll let you go."

Kiu! Focus! My clone takes out the fake Heaven scroll she has. The Amegakure team chuckles at it.

"Well if it isn't our lucky day. We stumble upon a defenceless, injured, and incompetent kunoichi who has the scroll we need. I'd say it's really convenient."

They…

"Maybe too convenient."

The voice…! It's right behind us! I quickly turn around while making hand-signs. As soon as I see the Amegakure ninja, they stab me through the stomach with their kunai.

"Kiu…!"

I hear Koji's distant voice.

"What?!"

I smirk from my new hiding spot as my substitution jutsu unveils. Instead of where I was, there is now a log. I have to act fast before they hurt Koji and Maru. Before I do, Maru takes that opportunity of confusion to use a smoke bomb.

"Damn brats!"  
Koji and Maru quickly get away. Koji then breathes grey smoke from his mouth right onto the three Amegakure shinobi before they could regain their composure.

"Ugh…! What… Can't… Breathe…!"

When the smoke evaporates, our three enemies are lying on the ground, blue from asphyxiation. I feel the same headache that I always get around dead bodies. So they are dead…! I try to withstand the pain. I don't want to get away from the bodies before I get something useful. Anything that'll help me later as a ninja, since I can't learn anything. The pain isn't as bad as with others. Maybe it has to do with the level of skill. Maru and Koji come join me.

"Kiu! Are you alright?"

I nod at Koji.

"I just… need to finish absorbing their abilities."

"Take it easy… I'll go get the scroll in the meantime."

Maru goes and does just that. My headache starts to subside.

"Got the Earth Scroll!"

Maru joins us back. We high five each other.

"Good job everyone! We make a great team!"

I proudly say to them. They both grin at me like idiots. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually really happy I'm teamed up with these two.

"By the way, what was that technique you used?"

Maru turns to Koji. While we make our way to the tower, Koji starts explaining it to us.

"Well, my clan is particularly skilled in different smoke techniques. The more common ones are the Poison Fog and other techniques that can impair the vision and sensory system. The technique I used, though, is actually a high level technique that instantly absorbs all the oxygen it comes in contact with. If you inhale it, it's immediate death. It's been called the Air Absorption Technique, or more commonly known as the Death Smoke Technique. Before the Chunin exams, I asked my father to teach it to me. This is actually the first time I succeed at it."

Woah… Didn't know that Koji was that impressive. If I could learn a technique like that…

"Problem is that it drains almost all of my chakra. It doesn't seem like I'll be able to use it again any time soon."

"It's alright man, we'll be able to show off like that."

Maru chuckles. I wonder if we'll be able to make it to the tower without any other confrontation. I hope we will. We have the two scrolls already. Let's just hope no one will try to steal them from us. I'm just glad I didn't have to see Mari here.

* * *

**Thank you so much again to everyone who's reading this! I'll see you in the next one :D**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	34. Unwanted Distraction

**I hope you guys like this one! I thought I'd get more reviews on the last chapter seeing it had some action in it XD**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Unwanted Distraction

"Let's stop here."

Koji points at a stream of water. We do need to refill our water bottles. We've been making our way to the tower for the past two hours.

"Want to catch some fish while we're at it?"

Maru playfully suggests. I personally think it'll be fun!

"The more we stall, the more likely we'll run into enemies."

But Koji disagrees, as always. Sometimes I feel like this guy is way too serious. How did he ever end up with someone as superficial as Mari?

Speaking of the devil… Her and her team seem to have had the same idea as us. They're at the opposite end of the lake and don't seem to have noticed us yet.

"Let's go…"

Koji says in a low voice so that they don't hear us.

"Why? We're allies aren't we?"

Maru really wants to take every opportunity to talk to Hana.

"Huh?"

Oh great… Mari and the others spotted us thanks to Maru's loud voice… They make their way over to us. They all look at us with disdain.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?"

Mari sarcastically states. I don't think this is going to end well… Koji pulls me behind him. Is he trying to protect me? This is the first time he actually actively opposes Mari for my sake. Usually he just tries to ignore things. I see Mari frowning.

"Your ex-loser seems to have found a new toy."

As always, Hana doesn't filter any of her words. It's like she's constantly spitting venom every time she opens her mouth. I haven't really talked to her much before, but I've heard her talk to other people.

"Hey, Hana! Did you guys find your two scrolls? If you did, let's head back to the tower together."

I almost face palm in exasperation. Maru just doesn't seem to read the situation. Either that or he just ignores to read it for the sake of his love interest. On top of that, he just told them that we have both scrolls with us.

Jun then puts an arm around Hana's shoulders.

"Hana's mine, you hear me asshole? Don't even look at her if you care for your life."

That's just way too cheesy to even look at. Maru doesn't seem to think so. He actually looks really angry. This is bad. If this goes on, it'll turn into a fight. Then again, why is it bad? This will give me a chance to back at Mari. No! What am I thinking? We're in a foreign land and we should stick together as Sunagakure shinobi. Besides, the mission states that it is absolutely necessary that as many of us make it through to the finals.

"So you losers got your two scrolls already?"

Mari starts closing in on us. Hana and Maru follow her. I take out my kunai, putting myself in a defensive position. Maru and Koji do the same. This causes Mari's group to stop approaching.

"I guess you won't just cooperate and give us the scroll we need."

Mari and Jun take out their kunai as well. Hana takes out her oversized katana. So we have no choice. We have to fight or they're going to take the scroll we worked so hard to get.

"Mari, you've reached a new low."

"Shut up, Kiu! You're the one who keeps ruining my life!"

Mari starts charging at me. I get ready to fend off her attack, but Koji blocks it instead. Mari grunts and glares at him.

"What do you see in her?! She'd rather be around that monster anyway!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Mari."

Koji sounds really angry. That monster? Does she mean Gaara? How can she even call him that?

Maru then suddenly charges at Jun. He throws a bunch of shuriken at the latter who blocks them all with his kunai. Koji then kicks Mari away, jumps back to keep her balance. This is all really getting out of hand. Hana starts joining Jun to fight against Maru. Knowing how fond he is of her, he won't make a move in an attempt to fight her back. I need to help him.

I run over to him and, just in time, fend off Hana's sword. We can't go on with this fight. It'll just end badly. I should use one the jutsu I just got from our previous enemies from Amegakure. And how lucky I am to be right next to a stream of water. I just need to get them to come over the water. I get close to Maru and quickly reach into his weapon pouch, getting the Earth Scroll. I also take out the Heaven Scroll that I was entrusted with.

"This is what you want right?"

I shout at everyone. While getting their attention, I start slowly backing up to reach the lake. I concentrate my chakra to walk on the water's surface.

"Why don't you come and get it then?"

I do a few hand signs and make two Shadow Clones.

"If you can figure out which is the real one."

The three of us say in unison. Of course, that's not really what I'm aiming for. I just need them all to come after a clone, bringing them in the lake.

"You idiot! Get out of there! You'll be cornered!"

Koji's calling me an idiot? He only calls Maru that! Well I'll show him.

"An idiot indeed! Jun, Hana, let's go!"

Just as planned the three of them come at me and my clones. We all quickly put the scrolls in our weapon pouches and quickly weave the hand signs.

"Water Style!"

Now!

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

The water immediately envelops my attackers in three separate domes, each controlled by either me or one of my clones, with one of our hands supplying chakra and control to the water prison.

"Woah!"

Maru can't help but exclaim. Water jutsu is extremely rare in Sunagakure, since there isn't much water around, so it is understandable for him to be surprised to see me use it. I kind of feel lucky to be able to acquire such a jutsu.

"What the…?!"

Hana exclaims, trying to bang her way out of the water prison. It won't work, though. This jutsu is pretty darn solid.

"Kiu! You better let us go or else…"

"Or else what? Admit it, Mari, you're not really in any position to make threats."

Koji and Maru approach me and my clones.

"You gave me a scare when you took the scroll."

Maru pats me on the shoulder.

"I had to do something to stop this meaningless fight."

I then look at Koji.

"Do you have any jutsu that can put them to sleep long enough for us to leave?"

"Yeah, leave it to me."

Ignoring my three prisoners' protests, I nod at Koji.

As soon as he gets ready to blow out a sleeping smoke from his mouth, I make a small opening in the domes.I make sure to hold my breath while doing so. The smoke infiltrates the domes and I immediately close them when they're full enough of it, trapping it inside with them. I take my breath after the air clears up around me.

Jun is immediately knocked out by Koji's jutsu. Mari and Hana try to hold their breath, but, after they reach their limit, they inhale the smoke and get knocked out as well. After making sure that they're not just acting, I release my clones and my water prisons. We lay Mari, Jun, and Hana under a tree, hiding them enough from other ninja.

"Wouldn't want them to be killed…"  
Koji sighs. Maru looks at Hana's limp body.

"Why did have to be that way?"

There's actual sadness in his eyes. I didn't think he liked her that much. Is he really that serious about her? His choice in girls is just not that great…

"Anyway, let's go before they wake up. My jutsu won't last long."

"Yeah, you're right."

Once more, we make our way towards the tower. Hopefully it'll be without any more incidents…

* * *

**How was it? Review and tell me :D**


	35. Thank You

**Alright, so I got the request about making the chapters longer. I didn't do that for this chapter, but, starting next chapter, the chapters will be maybe twice as long or even longer. However, that means it'll take me more time to update. I'll do my best though!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Thank You

"We're here!"

And without any other useless confrontations. Koji and Maru also look like they're happy to have finally arrived at the tower. The sun is starting to set already. Good thing we don't have to spend the night outside.

We go in the tower and we are greeted with a text hanged on the wall. We all quickly read it.

"So basically, we can open the scrolls now?"

"How'd you figure it out, genius?"

Koji answers Maru with a lot of sarcasm. And now they're back to bickering at each other. I guess I'll just go ahead and open these scrolls myself. According to the text on the wall, I should open them together.

As soon as I unroll both of them, white smoke starts coming out. I instinctively throw the scrolls on the ground.

"What the…?!"

Maru and Koji finally shift their attention to the scrolls. Something is coming out of the smoke!

"Sensei!"

We all exclaim. Otokaze-sensei smiles proudly at us.

"You guys made it! I'm so proud of you."

"What are you doing here, sensei?"

I ask him, a little confused by this whole turn of events.

"Well, this scroll contains a summoning jutsu. Each Jounin was assigned to their team, unless there's a special circumstance. We were instructed to knock you out if you opened the scroll before reaching the tower. But you guys played by the rules and made it here in less than a day! You are one of the fastest teams. My job now is to just congratulate you for this. All that's left to do is for you to stay in the tower until the end of the exam period."

We all look at him, processing all the information he's giving us.

"Anyway, I don't have much time left here, so I'll bid you farewell for now and rest up for the remainder of the exam."

He vanishes as suddenly as he appeared. The three of us exchange confused looks.

"I guess we just go in and wait for another four days then?"

It's the only thing I could think of to say to them. Maru scratches the back of his head and Koji sighs.

"It's not like we have much of a choice."

Koji says as he leads the way in. The first thing I notice is how there's a large circular area in front of us. There's absolutely no decorations or anything apart from the two huge ninja statues situated at the opposite end of the circle. Stairs went up on both my left and right side to balconies surrounding the area. This place looks like an arena. As far as I can see, there are only two teams that are here, apart from us. One team is a Konohagakure team, and the other is… Gaara's team! Without saying anything, I instinctively run up to them.

"Kiu, you made it."

Gaara smiles at me as he sees me rapidly approaching.

"You're better than I thought, kid."

Kankuro sounds like he's teasing me, but his smile seems genuine. Temari also smiles at me.

"I'm so happy to find you guys here. But of course, you were probably the first team to make it, right?"

"That's right. We didn't waste any time. A bunch of Kusagakure ninja attacked us, but Gaara pinned them to the ground with his sand while Kankuro and I got the scroll from them. Luckily it was the scroll we needed. After that, we tied them up and immediately headed for the tower."

I tell them how we handled things on our side. I didn't talk about how the shinobi we were facing died though. The fact that I actually felt eager to learn their jutsu is kind of disturbing me right now. I shouldn't think about it too hard. I also told them about how Mari and her team kind of slowed us down. That's when I noticed that Maru and Koji didn't follow me. I turn around and find them leaning against a wall, a bit far from where I am. Maru's staring off into nowhere in particular. Koji, on the other hand, is practically glaring at me. He always gets like this when I'm with Gaara. What's his deal?

"You should… go be with your team."

Gaara averts his gaze when he says that.

"I've been with them this whole time. I want to spend more time with you, Gaara."

Does he not want me around? Am I being a bother?

"It's just that I feel that your teamwork might be negatively affected the more you spend time with me."

By this point, Kankuro and Temari have already left us alone. I hesitantly take Gaara's hand in both my hands and look at him with a smile.

"Gaara… I told you before. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. Not for anything or anyone's sake."

We look into each others' eyes for a while. Gaara then chuckles. What? Did I say something funny? Due to him chuckling, I take my hands away.

"What are you laughing at?"

He looks at me with a bright smile. It's been a while since I've seen him smile so innocently. It's like back then. Back before we became shinobi.

"I'm not laughing at anything. I'm laughing because I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"I'm happy. Ever since I met you, Kiu, I've been really happy. I never thought I'd ever be happy, but… You came along and stayed by my side."

All I can do is stare at him with my mouth slightly open. I never knew that I made such a difference. What would've happened if I wasn't there for him? When Yashamaru attacked him… He would've been devastated. Even more so that he was.

Without any warning, Gaara holds my arm and pulls me towards him. He then embraces me in a tight hug and I notice his sand surrounding us, hiding us in the process. I hug him back, letting his warmth envelop me.

"Kiu… Thank you…"

I feel his warm breath on my neck as he speaks softly to me. I close my eyes, relishing this moment as much as I can, because I know it won't last as long as I want it to. Then again I want this to last forever, which most probably won't happen. But for now, I should just not think about anything else other than Gaara.

* * *

**How did you like the little fluffiness at the end? :3 Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading ;D**


	36. The True Reason

**Starting next chapter, I'll make them longer since it'll be the preliminary matches! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 36: The True Reason

The five days went by and we were all called to stand in organized lines the central area of the tower. Naruto's team got here at the last possible minute. I'm kind of happy they made it though. I'm interested in seeing more of what Naruto can do, since, until now, there hasn't been much of a chance. Mari's team made it back here half a day after me, Koji, and Maru. She's been giving me death glares any time she could. I've been hanging around with Gaara for most of our time here, so he'd almost always glare back at Mari before I even notice her. Yukari, Ikki, and Yuto also made it here on the fourth day. I was starting to get worried.

And now I'm here, standing alongside all those who made it through the second exam in front of the Hokage and the second exam's proctor. I think her name is Mitarashi Anko. I also see Otokaze-sensei along with all the other Sunagakure sensei. There are a lot of other people that I don't recognize.

"First off, for the second test…"

The exam proctor starts off, bringing our attention to the front.

"Congratulations on passing!"

A lot of teams dropped out. Just by looking around, the number of contestants seems to have considerably shrunk.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully!"

After shouting out those words at us, the proctor turns to the Hokage and talks to him in a calmer and more respective tone.

"Now Hokage-sama, please."

"Yes."

The Hokage replies firmly. I never thought the Hokage would be so… old. He probably the same age as the Kazekage's father, if that man was actually still alive.

"Before explaining the third test, there's something I'd like you all to know."

Even though he isn't shouting like the proctor was, I can still clearly hear his voice.

"It concerns the true reason for the exam."

The true reason…? Isn't it so that Genin can become Chunin?

"Why do we have all the allied countries take the exam together?"

…Honestly, I haven't really thought about that.

"It is not to promote friendship among the countries or to raise the level of the shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This is exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

War? Just the word sends chills down my spine.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. It was in order to prevent wasteful fighting, the Chunin exam… That was the stage that these countries chose for battle. Watching these battles will be leaders and influential individuals. They constitute the clientele of shinobi. Each village will have the chance to showcase how strong they are. If a village is considered weak by the spectators, they will lose clientele. It also works the other way around. If the shinobi of a certain village are judged stronger than other, they will gain more clients."

But then why…? Why are we sent on such a mission? Can't we just prove ourselves in the exams? I'm sure if we show that Sunagakure is strong by succeeding in the tests, we will get more clients back from Konohagakure. Do we really need to attack them? Something is not right here… Either that or Sunagakure really doesn't have much faith in its shinobi. The Hokage's speech goes on for a while.

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test… This is a life-risking battle with your country's prestige on the line."

To be honest, at this point, I could care less about Sunagakure's prestige. The only path I will follow is the path to Gaara's safety, even if it means betraying my village.

"I'd like to now explain the third test, but actually…"

A cough sounds and someone appears in front of the Hokage, kneeling in respect.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me Gekkou Hayate…"

"By all means…"

So is that Hayate the proctor for the third exam? His back is still facing us.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate…"

He then turns around. Oh dear, this guy looks really sickly.

"Umm, before the third test… There's something I'd like you to do…"

Shouldn't he be in a hospital instead of being the proctor? He keeps coughing, too…

"Umm… This is a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the event."

Huh? Preliminary?! I never heard of that!

"Preliminary? What do you mean?"

A boy who I've seen hanging around Naruto's group before retorts. His hair is tied in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple.

"Sensei… I don't really get the whole preliminary thing. Why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?"

The girl on Naruto's team says. She's got a point. Everyone here deserves to be in the third exam.

"Umm… Because the first and second test might have been too easy this year… We have a bit too many people remaining. According to Chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test."

So another obstacle presents itself to us.

"As Hokage-sama said earlier, there will be spectators. The fights can't take too long; we are limited in time. Um… Anyway, those who are tired or feel like quitting after this explanation, feel free to come forward now, since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

Immediately? The people who just made it back today won't have any time to rest. Some of the contestants started to protest. The proctors and the Hokage, along with some of the other people at the front seem to have a discussion. I wonder what's going on. Sasuke also seems to be having an argument with the pink-haired girl. I personally just want to hurry up and start the preliminaries.

"Umm… Since nobody seems like they want to quit, we will begin the preliminary round. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting, as if in a real life confrontation. Right now we have exactly thirty contestants, therefore we will conduct fifteen matches. The winners will advance to the third test. There are basically almost no rules. The match goes on until one of you is either knocked out or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge defeat. However, when I decide that the winner is clearly established, I will jump in and stop things. We don't want to have any pointless deaths. The object that will control your destiny is…"

A big curtain goes up, revealing a big screen.

"…Is this electric board. It will show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first fight."

A moment goes by and finally the first two names show up. Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi. I can't help but feel a little excited. Sasuke is a pretty handsome guy. He looks strong too. I wonder how this will go.

* * *

**Tell me in the reviews what you thought of this even though not much really happened XD**


	37. Preliminaries Part 1

**Alright! I did it! And, as promised, I made the chapter longer. It's twice as long as my normal chapters. I hope you like it! I can't wait to show you who fights who later in the preliminaries!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Preliminaries Part 1

"Now… Please begin."

As soon as the proctor says that, the man named Yoroi performs a hand sign. His right hand then gets enveloped in a blue chakra glow. He then reaches for his weapon pouch and pulls out shuriken that he throws at Sasuke. Sasuke then immediately takes out a kunai knife and deflects the shuriken back at his opponent.

Then something unexpected happens. Sasuke stumbles from the movement and falls to the ground. What? How can a ninja fall like that? He does look pretty beaten up, though. For some reason, even if I don't know the guy, I can't help but cheer for him deep down.

Yoroi doesn't miss his chance and tries to punch down on Sasuke. The latter then dodges at the last second, resulting in Yoroi's punch to destroy the floor boards under him. That was close… It doesn't end there though. Sasuke pins his kunai in the floor and rotates back to Yoroi, and pins him down in an armlock. I can't even blink or I'm afraid I'll miss something! I hear Naruto cheer for his teammate. I'm almost tempted to start cheering too.

Yoroi then places his hand on Sasuke's chest, maintaining a firm grip on his clothes. Then I see it again: the blue aura! What's he doing? Sasuke's grip suddenly loosens, leaving an opening for Yoroi to punch him, sending him rolling away. He then immediately chases after him, grabbing his hand in his glowing hand.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The pink-haired girl screams for her teammate.

"What the heck is that?"

I turn to my teammates, hoping one of them might have the answer. Both Maru and Koji shrug and shake their heads. I sigh and turn back to the fight. Sasuke's arms were lying on his sides, seemingly to have lost all their strength. Wait… Is he sucking his chakra? That would explain the extreme loss of stamina. He shouldn't be able to even move at all, then…

"Damn…"

Sasuke's voice is even shaking.

"…You!"

He then kicked Yoroi off of him. How did he even find the strength to do that? He then starts getting up.

"Heh… You guinea pig. You still have power left?"

Yoroi says mockingly. Guinea pig? What does he mean by that?

"Sasuke! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke? Is that the best you can do?!"

Naruto shouts at his teammate. That's true… Even though he's getting his chakra sucked, why hasn't he been using any jutsu before that? Yoroi then charges at Sasuke. Sasuke then high kicks him in the air. It's not a normal high kick, though. It's like its goal is to propel the opponent high enough, as opposed to knocking him out. Sasuke then jumps up with yoroi, positioning himself behind him.

"Ugh…! Leaf Shadow Dance!"

Yoroi screams. So this is a known move in Konohagakure.

"Take this."

Before Sasuke does anything, he coughs out blood and starts shaking. What's going on? Something's not right with him. That's when I see it. Black markings on his neck start spreading. This seems serious. It doesn't last long, though. It recedes right after appearing. What was that?

Sasuke then regains his composure and places his hand on Yoroi's back. He rotates Yoroi's body in the opposite direction as how he starts rotating his own body and performs a kick on his opponent's left side. Yoroi blocks it however. Sasuke then, taking advantage of Yoroi being concentrated on blocking the kick, punches him downwards up his chin. He doesn't stop there, though. He punches Yoroi in the stomach, pushing him down with him to the ground. Just as they are getting close to the ground, Sasuke performs a powerful rotating kick on Yoroi's stomach, causing him to crash even harder on the ground. Sasuke then attempts to roll away, but collapses on the ground further away. The proctor then looks at both contestants. He goes to check Yoroi's body. Sasuke then sits up with his last strength.

"I'm stopping the fight here. And thus, the winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke!"

I exhale and close my eyes, trying to calm myself down from the adrenaline rushing through me from the amazing fight. And that was just the first match! I can't wait to see what happens next. Sasuke's taken away by a man with silver hair and a mask after Naruto calls him an idiot for winning but being so beaten up.

"Phew… I can't wait for my turn now."

I grin while saying that to my teammates.

"Let's just hope none of us end up against each other."

Koji says while leaning on the wall. Yeah, I wouldn't want that either. Except if it's Mari or someone on her team. I'd gladly take them down.

"Without further ado, let's move on to the next matchup…"

After having another coughing fit, the proctor points at the display. Pick me, pick me, pick me! I really hope it's my turn next!

"Akimichi Choji versus Yuto."

Aww… It's not me.

"Good luck out there."

"Show them what… you're made of."

Yukari and Ikki cheer Yuto on. He gives them a thumbs up before heading down. His opponent is a Konohagakure shinobi. He's quite… round. How is that possible when he's a ninja? Doesn't all of the exercise affect him at all?

"And begin."

The proctor jumps away as soon as he says that. The Choji dude then takes out a bag of chips and starts wolfing it down. What's he doing? This is no time to eat! Yuto is just standing there, his hands in his pocket. Is any of them planning to do something? After finishing his bag of chips, Choji then makes a hand sign. Yuto's own hands then come out of his pockets.

"That was refreshing. Now! Human Expansion Jutsu!"

In a big poof, Choji became a giant inflated human balloon. So he uses his weight as his weapon! I see. So that's why he's rounder than your average ninja.

"Human Boulder!"

His ball-like form then starts spinning rapidly and heads towards Yuto. This is bad! Yuto doesn't seem disturbed in the least, though. He does a bunch of hand signs and…

"Earth Style: Stone Fists Jutsu!"

His closed fists then get covered in stone, making them much bulkier than they actually are. He then prepares to perform a powerful punch on the giant human ball rolling towards him. And then the impact happens. His punch was just enough to change the rolling Choji's direction to avoid being hit. Choji, apparently not able to fully control himself, ends up crashing into the wall and getting knocked out.

The proctor then waits a bit. He approaches Choji's now deflated body to check if he's really out cold.

"Alright, the winner is Yuto."

That was it? Well that didn't quite match up to the previous fight. It's almost disappointing… At least Yuto won in the end. I wonder who's next.

Yuto comes up and goes to his team that look thrilled to see him win. I give him a thumbs up when he looks my way and he gives me a smug grin. He's always been pretty confident in himself. People don't really expect him to be since he doesn't really talk to anyone. He told me once that he didn't approach people because he didn't feel like they were worth his time and effort.

Gaara comes from leaning against the wall and stands next to me.

"Getting excited?"

I ask him.

"I think you're the one who's the most excited."

"How can I not be?"

The display board the lights up again. Two names that I'm unfamiliar with then show up.

"Next match is… Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku."

A guy with black circular sunglasses and a coat covering up half of his face calmly makes his way to the battleground. Another guy makes his way there too. Something's off about him, though. It seems as though his arms are broken. They're both bandaged and held up with some more bandages around his neck. What's up with that? Isn't he in a huge disadvantage with such an injury?

"Please begin."

The proctor then distances himself from the contestants.

"If you fight here, you'll be finished. Forfeit."

The guy named Shino warns his opponent.

"Heh…"

Zaku smirks and then starts slowly moving one of his hands.

"This one moves a little bit…"

He then fully extends his arm with a twisted grin.

"And one arm is enough against you!"

Zaku then runs to Shino and tries to hit him from the side. Shino easily blocks it with his arm. They exchange a few words that I can't really hear from here.

"Shut the hell up!"

Zaku sounds really annoyed. He opens up his hand that Shino's still blocking and something, like high air pressure comes out and blows Shino away. He's lying on the ground, motionless. Is it over? The proctor isn't saying anything yet…

Shino then gets up. It doesn't even look like he's been harmed. Something… is coming off of his face. No! Something is coming out of his skin!

"What is that?!"

"Looks like bugs."

Gaara answers me. Bugs? There're so many of them. And so many are coming up from behind Zaku! So Shino can control bugs?

"These are my Parasitic Insects. They attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra. If this many attack, you will die."

Zaku looks like he's starting to panic.

"If you don't want that, then give up. That's your best option. If you use that technique on me again with your one arm, then my bugs will attack you from behind. The same goes for whether you decide to target my bugs, but I'll be the attacker instead. Either way, you can't escape."

Shino sound so calm and collected. He kind of creeps me out, but in a pretty awesome way. Controlling bugs just looks so cool!

"Ugh…"

What's he going to do? With one arm he was already at a disadvantage. Now with someone as good as Shino, his loss is nothing but guaranteed.

"Don't mess with me!"

Zaku then takes out his other arm and extends one towards Shino and the other towards the bugs. What? His arm is fine?! Was he bluffing the whole time?

"Take this!"

As soon as Zaku said that, an explosion occurred, but not where he was expecting. His arms! They got blown off!

"Wha?! What?!"

He screams in pain as one his forearms falls to the ground. This is brutal! He just lost his arm! It came clean off! What happened?

"Bugs…"

Gaara says as he frowns in concentration. Bugs? I look more closely and see bugs coming out of a hole in his hand. That's probably what he uses to cast that jutsu. So Shino just blocked it off with his insects.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me."

Shino's still so calm about everything. I mean, he does have this match in the bag practically.

"Y-You!"

Zaku tries to land a hit on Shino, but he's too late. He instead, receives a punch right to the face which knocks him out.

The proctor goes to check up on him.

"It's over… It seems."

I gulp at the outcome. I didn't think the matches were going to be this violent. There are some pretty heartless shinobi here. Or maybe that's just how shinobi should be.

"Now I'm a bit scared about my match, hehe."

I whisper to Gaara.

"Kiu… You're skilled enough to pull it off. But don't be scared to forfeit. It's better than this outcome."

He motions at the arm that the medics are picking up from the floor.

"Yeah…"

The display board starts flashing again. Who is it this time? Oh…

"Next up… Yakushi Kabuto against Yukari. Please make your way to the centre."

Yukari! I'm a bit worried about her…

"You can… do it, Yukari."

Ikki pats her head, trying to calm her down. I go up to her.

"Show 'em your awesome new techniques! I know you can do it."

Yukari takes a deep breath and nods.

"Thanks, everyone… I-I can do this!"

She makes her way down as the man names Kabuto gets there too. It's that guy that was hanging out with Naruto's group before the exams started. He seems a bit like a pushover. But then again, maybe I shouldn't judge by looks.

"Begin."

The two of them don't make a move. They're eyeing each other, probably waiting for the other to make the first move. Kabuto then throws three shuriken at Yukari. She dodges two of them and blocks one with her kunai. She then takes out some of her kunai with paper bombs attached to them and throws them at the ground in front of Kabuto. He dodges them and goes far back as they detonate. Wait these are not normal paper bombs. The smoke is much lighter. Kabuto is standing where he is, completely still. What's going on?

"Genjutsu."

Yuto chuckles.

"How's that possible?"

I ask him.

"You do know that someone can fall under Genjutsu through his five senses right?"

I nod.

"Well it seems that Yukari uses the olfactory sense to do that. She infuses smells with her chakra to mess with her victim's mind."

My eyes widen. Since when did she become so powerful?

"So you're saying he's under Genjutsu right now? I wonder what she's making him see."

Yuto shrugs.

"I don't know. I asked her before and she said that she couldn't explain it. Then I asked her to show me and she flat out refused. All she told me was the name."

"The name?"

"Of her jutsu. She calls it Twisted Dreams. Don't ask me why."

I look back at the match and see Kabuto finally starting to move. He does a hand sign. It's the release sign. Yukari gets back, staying on her guard. When Kabuto gets out of the Genjutsu, he smiles. He then lifts his hand.

"That was impressive. I don't think I stand a chance. Proctor, I forfeit."

Wait… He's forfeiting? Then that means…!

"Uh… I guess Yukari's the winner then."

Just like the proctor says! Yukari wins! She can't seem to believe it either but she comes up to us with a big smile. Ikki rushes to congratulate her.

"Awesome job! I didn't know you were this good!"

Yukari giggles at me.

"I can't wait to see how good you've become, Kiu!"

"You can bet on it! Let's just hope my turn comes up soon."

The screen starts flashing again. It has to be me this time, right? Let it be me! I'm so excited after seeing Yukari's match.

* * *

**Thank you so so much for everyone who's supporting this and reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I never thought this'll be so successful. I thought Daughter of a Snake (for those of you who know it) would be my most popular story but this one surpassed it by a mile! I'm so happy, thank you again :)**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
